Sticky Situation
by narutard45
Summary: What happens when Sakura& Sasuke recieve rings that binds them together like glue? literally! Go easy! my first fanfic!review please:0: LAST CHAPT. ON HIATUS!SRRY!posting asap
1. Beginning

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining and Sakura could tell it was going to be a great day…. Well except for one thing…

" Oh dammit! I'm going to be late!" Sakura shouted as she quickly left the comfort of her bed, and made her way to the bathroom tripping on her fluffy pink rug in the process.

"Aughhh!" This morning was off to a bad start. Little did Sakura know, it was just the beginning.

" Sakura honey! I forgot to tell you! I used the batteries from your alarm clock for your fathers remote! You know your father, manually changing the channel would drive him off his sanity!" her mother hollered downstairs. Great! Just great!

" Alright mother sheesh, can you atleast tell me before hand!" Sakura tiredly dressed into her ninja outfit with a very exasperated sigh. Sakura ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door. She still had to go to team seven's training grounds for some important announcement Kakashi-sensei had told them yesterday

'Hmm… wonder what it is' Sakura thought to herself, while running out of her house.

**IS IT THAT IMPORTANT TO WAKE US UP THIS EARLY?**

'huh what the- oh you… your awake'

**NO DUH! I'M YOUR INNER SELF REMEMBER**

No need to shout! GOD you sound like Naruto looking for ramen.

**AHHH! I can't help it! I'm cranky in the morning**

Well whatever c ya!

**HEY! WHE-RMMFF**

Sakura really didn't want to talk to her inner self right now. The constant blabbing was making her ears hurt. She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice that her feet had carried her to team 7's training grounds already.

Of course she found her long time crush the human ice block :Uchiha Sasuke. It's been 4 years since he defeated Orochimaru and completed his goal of killing Itachi. To Sakura Sasuke was no longer the young heartthrob that he used to be when they were younger. He was now so much more than that. He was well, a teammate, a friend and her dream. But that dream she struggled so hard to reach seemed so unreachable. Even after all these years nothing had changed between the two. Well she earned his friendship that's for sure, but I guess that was all there was to it. C'mon even Naruto was closer to him!. Only Kami knows how long she'll keep it up. Sakura sighed, well no use thinking about it now.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted with a radiant smile and joyous emerald eyes.

"hn" Sasuke didn't even bother opening his eyes as he leaned on the bridge railing.

Sigh, same old Sasuke. It's like him being social to anyone would be the death of him. Sakura seated herself on the other railing of the bridge and began swinging her legs freely. She loved this time of year. Spring had brought the bloom of Sakura flowers all around Konoha.

" GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE –TEME!"

Well she knew where that was coming from. Ah the idiot.

"Hn, Dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as if he was deaf

" Hn you heard me Dobe" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the fuming blonde in front of him.

" ATLEAST I'M NOT STUPID LIKE YOU!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"That's exactly what you are"

" CHIKEN HEAD!"

"Idiotic moron"

"BASTARD!"

"D-o-b-e"

" Could you guys cut it out! It's early in the morning and you've already managed to fight!" Sakura groaned under her breath. It was like every other morning they had, Sasuke and Naruto would always try to top one another even with name-calling. But of course Sasuke would always hold on to his stoic emotionless face as ever. While Naruto yells at the top of his lungs. OH JOY.

" Hmph!" Naruto gave a snort to Sasuke before running towards Sakura. Then he started chatting about useless things like How he loves ramen till the ends of the earth. Well that was all she remembered since she completely blocked him out after that. Sakura couldn't help but steal glances at Sasuke once in a while if she gets the chance.

"hmmm.." Sakura sighed dreamily at Sasuke. She's always like this whenever their sensei was late, so why stop now? ' Dammit I shouldn't be staring at him!

**Oh reeeaalllyyy**

'yes'

**Why the hell not?**

'becau-'

**Hello yoohoo?**

'Oh my god he just glanced at me!

**Um probably cause you have drool on the side of your face….**

'Huh?'

**so….**

**You….**

**Should….**

**Probably….**

**SNAP OUT OF IT!** Sakura was mentally slapped by her inner who was fuming.

Click.

" What the hell did you do that for?" Sakura roared. Earning a shocked look at Naruto and a what-the-hell-is-the-matter-with-you-look from Sasuke including a raised eyebrow.

"S-Sakura-Chan are you alright?" Naruto said cautiously. He was suddenly 2 feet away on the ground.. with his hair blown back and a very terrified look.

* * *

**In the sand village…**

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari asked with a worried look on her face. Apparently she heard a terrified scream in Gaara's quarters.

"What's the matter?"

"Huff, huff, I had a dream about a psycho girl who was having a fight with herself" Gaara was sweating a waterfall.

"Oh there, there, it was just a dream," Temari cooed.

"Do you want your teddy Dodongo?"

"Huh, yeah"

"okay here's your snuggly-muffin's!" Temari squeaked. While Gaara slowly fell back to sleep. Sucking his thumb and holding little Dodongo tightly. Temari slowly tiptoed out of his room. A few minutes later, she returned with …oh what's this?

"Hehehe.." Temari grinned mischievously with a look that could make Itachi pee in his pants.

"Time for a little pay back little brother.."

Click. A bright flash centered on Gaara as his photo slipped out of Temari's camera. (A.N: Dun, dun, dun! Evil background music.)Temari's like 0.0

W-what was that?" Temari whispered. She could've sworn she heard evil background music. ' Probably nothing'

" Now, time to get this baby in the net…"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Temari backed up to a dark corner laughing maniacally and disappeared. 0.0 Looks like Sakura isn't the only one with problems.

* * *

**Back in team 7….**

"oh,uh-uh w-what was that Naruto?" Sakura suddenly realized what she had done.

'Damn' Sakura thought. 'I just acted like an idiot in front of Sasuke!'

**Nice going genius**

'I don't have time for you, I've got to cover this up!'

Poof. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of team7.

" Yo" Kakashi greeted. 'Phew! Saved, for now'

"um, YOUR LATE AGAIN KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura scolded.

"YEAH! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE NOW SENSEI?" Naruto joined in.

" Well I was making my way here when I got-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"lost in the path of life?" Sakura finished for him. He has the same lame excuse every day. I got lost in the path of life, or I got temporary amnesia and forgot. It was really tiring.

Kakashi was speechless. " Hey , How did you know?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"IT'S THE SAME LAME EXCUSE EVERYTIME!" Naruto snapped.

" Can we just get it over with the training?" Sasuke said with a sigh. Seriously he was getting really annoyed by the antics. He just wanted to train and get it over with. He's already experienced his usual morning of torture…

**Flashback**

**Sasuke lay in his bed exhausted from yesterday's training. Kakashi just taught him a new jutsu that used up a lot of chakra. As much as he wanted to sleep, team seven was suppose to have a meeting today, and Kakashi said it was urgent. Last time he called us for something urgent was to search the whole entire training grounds for his lost perverted book. 5:00 in the friggin morning!**

'**Arg stupid birds chirping so friggin loudly!' Sasuke though very irritated indeed. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. Finally getting out of his bed, he went to his fridge and grabbed something hard. He went through the window and opened it for some fresh air. **

"**Shut UP!" Sasuke then threw the hard object on the near by tree in his house. Sadly it missed its target.( A bird of course) **

" **Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke leaned on his window to find where the scream had come fom. His eyes widened to the sight he saw. It was terrible, horrible, his worst nightmare… FANGIRLS.**

"**OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN THREW THIS CHEESE AT ME AS A SIGN OF HIS UNDYING LOVE !KYAAAA!" **

"**THAT'S MY CHEESE HE WANTS ME TO HAVE IT!"**

"**NO MEEE!"**

" **AHHH! SASUKE-KUN'S SHIRTLESS!"After this announcement a few girls fainted while the rest fought for Sasuke's proclaimed love cheese. Sasuke death glared all of them but the fan-girls only screamed in response. Sasuke shook his head and began to get dressed. Those stupid fan-girls just can't get it through their thick skulls that Sasuke doesn't like any of them except for HER.**

'**Wait what? Where the hell did that come from?"**

**HEHE FROM ME**

'**okay who the hell are you?'**

**I'M YOUR ANGEL. NO JUST KIDDI'N I'M YOUR INNER SELF!**

**IDIOT.**

'**I don't have an inner self! God I must be going insane'**

**THAT'S ALSO TRUE BUT SERIOUSLY, I AM YOUR INNER SELF. THE PART OF YOU THAT KNOWS HOW YOU TRULY FEEL AND YOUR INNER EMOTIONS.**

**I don't have emotions **

**YES YOU DO**

**No**

**YES**

**No**

**YES**

**No**

**ARG IT DOESN'T MATTER. THE REASON I'M HERE AFTER YOU SHOVED ME IN THE BACK OF YOUR BRAIN IS TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT. "HER"**

**Who's that? **Sasuke was trying to deny that he knows what his inner is talking about.

**YOU ARE SO IN- DENIAL.**

SAKURA 

**Sakura…she is a teammate nothing more.**

**OH REALLY THEN WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN SHE BENT DOWN TO PICK UP HER KUNAI AND U STARED AT HER "AHEM-HEM"**

**What! **Sasuke got red as a tomato.

Arg I'm not talking to you anymore I'm going to be late and for your information that was by accident!

**FINE WE'LL TALK AGAIN… LATER…. PERVERT…HEHE**

Sasuke dismissed his thoughts and tried to put on his stoic face. Good. He was back to his normal self again. For now.

**End Flash back**

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura looked at Sasuke's lost-in-thought face. Sasuke was never out of focus. Wonder what's bothering him? (A.N:lol bootilicious)

" HEY SASUKE TEME!" Naruto threw a pebble at Sasuke but luckily he was in time to doge it. He finally snapped out of his reverie and realized what just happened.

" Stupid dobe" Sasuke glared at Naruto as if he was burning a hole through his body. Naruto on the other hand wasn't paying attention to what Sasuke said.

"Ahem. Is everyone still distracted or can I continue?" Team 7 finally listened to their sensei.

" Well, I gathered you all here to tell you that…"

* * *

A.N: Well, what do you guys think? So far so good ? Well this is my first fanfic so I hope I did okay. Send me reviews and I'll update! go easy on me lol.

Ps: Of course this isn't a one shot, obviously..


	2. What's this?

**Sticky Situation**

**Chapter: 2**

**Recap**:

" Stupid dobe" Sasuke glared at Naruto as if he was burning a hole through his body. Naruto on the other hand wasn't paying attention to what Sasuke said.

"Ahem. Is everyone still distracted or can I continue?" Team 7 finally listened to their sensei.

" Well, I gathered you all here to tell you that…"

" There's a new Icha Icha Paradise movie and that I want you guys to come and watch with me!"Kakashi squealed with excitement. cricket cricket . It seemed awfully quiet…

"You…"Naruto whispered dangerously.

" Want us…" but not as dangerous as Sasuke's.

"TO WHAT!" Sakura's was definitely no match for Sasuke.

"Like I said, to watch Icha- I-" Kakashi froze. He mentally shuddered at Sakura cackling madly taking out an axe behind her back. (A.N: and I don't mean out of her back xD)

" You better pick your next words carefully Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura growled.

" UH-UH I take it that you guys don't wanna go.." beads of sweat trickled down Kakashi's face.

" Well f-fine alright if you don't want to go it's your loss…" The perverted sensei muttered.

" What was that?" Sakura smiled sweetly. Recap on this part. Mental hysterical Sakura transformed in seconds to sweet and innocent Sakura. Wow freaky. Mood swings much? Anyways back to the story..

"Oh um nothing. My other important announcement is that since the spring festival is coming this Saturday our last training session will be tomorrow, since I wanted to give my sugar dumplings a break" Kakashi smiled sweetly.

" Do not call me sugar dumplings…." Sasuke gritted his teeth and death glared the man. Uchiha Sasuke did not belong to anyone. Uchiha Sasuke was not sweet, and the last time he checked he was most certainly not a dumpling.

" HAHA SASUKE-TEME! YOU P.M.S-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence as his royally dumb ass was whooped to god knows where. Sakura and Kakashi were like o.o o.o

" What?" Sasuke snapped at the remainder of team 7.

" Nothing!" Kakashi & Sakura said in unison. Luckily Sasuke didn't see the huge sweat drops behind their heads. '**totally pms-ing' **they thought.

" So we really don't have any training for the remainder of the week?" Sakura turned to her sensei.

" Yup!" Kakashi smiled " Now go have fun because next week you're going to be hauling boulders behind your backs to make up for training. Well see ya!" and with that statement, Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura dramatically hugged and Naruto was sent to ramen heaven. Jokes hehe.

Sakura's p.o.v 

**SHANNARO! NO TRAININ' FOR A WEEK! BOO YEAH!**

I know! I can't think of what I would do with my spare time!

**Well for starters we could..**

What?

**Ding-dong! Hello we could ask Sasuke to go to the festival with us this Saturday!**

We could but-but I'm not so sure

**Why not?**

Well I don't want to pester him.. besides he'll probably reject me like last year…

**C'mon girl we could try at least! Well maybe.. Go on, go on I'll be watching.**

Uh, no duh

**Not the time for a fight Sakura go get him he's walking away!** Inner Sakura yelped.

* * *

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

'Oh god this week is so going to be painful. I can just imagine the stupid fan-girls..Sasuke thought.'

**AUGH! I know what you mean. Sasuke-kun go with me to the festival! No Sasuke-kun go with MEEEE!**

**No MEE! SASUKE-KUN GO WITH MEEE.** Inner Sasuke was on a roll impersonating the fan-girls and throwing darts at a mental picture of the brats.

'Damn, you again'

**I told you I'll be back baby! You can't get rid of me!**

'Will you shut up?'

**Mmmmaaaakkeee mmmeeee**

'…'

**HAH**! **Well at least we could go with Saku-**

'I've got a better idea Why don't we go home, board our house down so the fan-girls can't get in, and wait till this stupid festival is done.'

**Hey you cut me while I was speaking! And no not a good idea! How else are we gonna take Sakura to the festival?**

'We are not taking sakura to the festival or any one else for that matter' Y

**AWWW! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN! YOU SUCK! INNER** Sasuke pouted crying fake tears. 

' Haha. Look who's crying now.

**HMPH! GIRL THIS IS NOT OVER! I'LL MAKE YOU BRING SAKURA. I KNOW YOU LIKE HER.**

'w-what no I don't! you don't know anything!'

**I know PLENTY since I'm you!**

'**HAH!**

' whatever I really am losing my mind '. He thought to himself as he started walking out of the training grounds. But the words of his inner, oh hell fine he does believe he has an inner. Anyways, the last words of his inner lingered inside his mind. 'I know you like her'

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

" Sasuke-kun wait up!" Sakura ran to Sasuke's side her heart beating incredibly fast. (not because of the running mind you.) Together the teens walked side by side. Sasuke not even bothering to glance at his companion. But inside he suddenly felt tense. Not showing any outward emotion however. ' What the hell is this feeling?' he thought.

"Ano Sasuke-kun.. I was wondering.." Sakura trembled slightly. Why was she so scared when she's done it a thousand times?

Sasuke stopped and stared at Sakura his eyes telling her to spit it out.' Great she's gonna ask me to the damn festival, I know it.' Sakura looked up to his charcoal eyes and blushed like mad.

" What" Sasuke spoke a bit too harshly. ' Damn. Why do I always speak harshly towards her even if I don't mean to be!' Sasuke thought.

**Now that's what I was thinkin' to girl**

'I don't need you right now! And stop addressing me as a girl!'

" Ano Sasuke kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. 'That's the second time he's been out of it today. If he isn't careful, rabid fan-girls might rape him!' Sasuke recovered quickly and turned his attention back to Sakura.

" What is it Sakura?"

"Well um, I was wondering…"

' god this is annoying! Spit it out already sakura so I can reject you and get on with my day!' Although, unbeknownst to Sasuke, his will was slowly giving in every moment he spends time with her. (A.N: wow! I'm really making Sasuke an arrogant jerk.. oh well that'll change!)

" W-would you like to accompany me to the spring festival this Saturday?" Sakura whispered, but was loud enough for Sakura to hear. Crimson crawled up her face and she forced herself to look him in the eye. Only to see him smirk.

" No. Your annoying." And with that he walked away leaving a shocked and brokenhearted Sakura. She just held her head down and started wandering around Konoha.

**You know, that wasn't very nice.**

'Was I talking to you?' Sasuke thought irritated that his stupid inner thingy was talking to him again.

**It doesn't matter since you have no choice but to listen to me dude.** Now he was using slang? What next talk like a hippie? (A.N. No offense to hippies! If

there are any of you reading this XD)

' damn, good point'

**How could you turn her down like that? I mean we've , no correction you've been turning her down ever since we were genin.**

' Why do you care so much? She's just another fan-girl'

**If you think you can fool your inner self, think again! Cuz it says right here in my files, under the list of likes and hates, that Sakura is 2nd to number one in your likes file.**

'what the- I have files?'

**yes, but don't change the subject. If you know you like, then why are you rejecting her? Being harsh to her all the time? Why man? Why?**

' sigh shouldn't you know? You are me.'

**That's not the point. Tell me why.**

' Heavy sigh Because, all these years I've just been making her miserable, and I don't want her to live her life with someone that can only make her sad. That's what I've been doing all along anyways. Not only that, I fear for her safety. I mean were ninja's constantly fighting enemies. I don't want anyone using her to try to get to me.. because they know that I'm close to her. And to add to that, all I've done is hurt her.. and I got a first hand look at that when I left for the snake bastard. Besides, she probably only likes me for my looks and strength. I mean that's how most of the female population sees me.'

For the first time, inner Sasuke was speechless. Sasuke was quietly thankful for the silence, while he didn't hear anymore of Inner Sasuke for the rest of the walk home.

**With Sakura…**

In the training grounds, you could see a mass of pink hair sitting atop on the cherry blossom tree. Although it was very hard to tell from the rest of the pink surrounding her, for the tree she was sitting on was a full-bloomed cherry blossom tree. Sakura quietly sat on the branch. Her soft pink tresses flowing behind her. Her hair was still the same hairstyle when she cut it during the chuunin exams. It suited her more in her opinion. Now she's here sulking to herself like any other time that Sasuke made her feel depressed. Although this time, she was really frustrated. She didn't even notice that her eyes were welling up tears. But she fought to hold them back.

**Oh, I feel like …PUNCHING SOMETHING!**

' imagine how I feel… I was the one who asked

**Okay listen, this is just a minor setback okay? I mean this did happen countless of times and I-m sure, sniff well that we'll get over it. So stop crying you crybaby**! Inner Sakura was also upset over the hurt full answer Sasuke gave them.

' why is he always so stuck up, egotistic, arrogant selfish cold hearted bastard?'

**I know, but we still can't help loving him…**

'That's the sad part, I can't…' With these thoughts, her tears suddenly flowed freely across her face. But didn't seem to notice.

' Why does he hate me so much? Did I make that much of a bad first impression?'

**Well maybe it was because we used to chase him around back then like those rabid fan-girls. Yuck!**

'I know that could have been annoying. Okay maybe incredibly annoying, but I've grown out of that. Along time ago. Before, I used to like him for his looks. Don't think that I still don't but I got to know the real him and liked it so much more…. I don't even think he understands how much I care for him.'

**I guess.. well then we should stop moping around! SHANNARO!**

But before Sakura had time to reply, a flash of gray appeared next to her. It was none other than our favorite perverted ninja!

" Hey Sakura, what's the matter?" Kakashi asked with a semi-worried look. Sakura was startled by this but shook it of quickly.

"Huh- oh w-what? Nothings the matter!" Sakura shook both of her hands in front of her to make a point.

" Then how come I saw you crying earlier?" Oh crap.

" Th-that wasn't y-you um-" Sakura was cut of.

" Sakura don't lie to me, go on tell me, you can trust your sensei can't you?" He grinned.

" Oh well I-t was just," ' Damn I have to think fast'

" I was lonely because I –uh have no one to go to the festival with…yeah that's it!" Sakura put up a fake smile.

' **This is most probably about Sasuke'** He thought.

" Oh, well if you want you could come with me and Asuma." Hanging with her sensei and Asuma sensei was soo not an option.

" Oh that's alright Kakashi-sensei, thanks for the offer though." Sakura smiled at him.

" Okay then Sakura. Don't worry too much Sakura. You'll find the right person to go with to the festival." Kakashi smiled at her with a shiny glint in his eyes.

" Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as she leapt of the tree to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training." And with that, he disappeared. As Sakura neared her front door step, her mood a little bit better from her convo with her sensei, she took out her keys and went in. Hoping to relieve stress with a seriously much needed bubble bath.

* * *

Somewhere hidden and secret….

"So that's my plan." A familiar male voice whispered.

" Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean after the whole week they might just start killing each other," A unwillingly female voice spoke to her companion.

" Trust me it'll work, all they need is a week and soon they'll realize how they really feel for each other." Male voice said assuring his partner.

"Alright, alright. I'll agree to this…only because I want her to be happy. But if you pull off anything suspicious and she ends up getting hurt more…." The female voice said with a serious tone.

" Don't worry, everything will go as planned." The male voice said. And with that they both departured. (A.N: oooooooooh who could it be? And what are they planning?")

* * *

With Sasuke….

The young Uchiha was currently drinking a delicious healthy glass of tomato juice when a know was heard from his door. Fearing that a bunch of fan-girls were at his doorstep, he took caution and looked at the small door hole.(A.N: It's that hole you look through to see who's on the other side. Sorry don't know what it's called.)

' Good, no lunatic fan-girls' he thought and finally opened the door. He looked around to search for the person who had knocked, but found no one. Instead, a small white box was placed on his doorstep. 'What's this' he thought reaching for the small white box and brought it inside. ' Probably some stupid fan-girl gift.' Despite his assumptions He opened it anyway. ' What the hell is this?' he thought with interest.

* * *

With Sakura…..

Sakura just finished her good warm bubble bath.(A.N: I like bubble bath's too yay! bubble baths!) To her relief , did bring down the stress-o meter. ' Ahhh that's just what I needed' Sakura thought happily as she put on her light pink cherry blossom pajamas. She was disturbed when a know sounded off downstairs. ' Who could that be?' she wondered.

" Hold on a second! Coming!" Sakura rushed noisily downstairs. Good thing her parents were on a mission for a month. Yes they are ninja's. Anyways, Sakura also checked the hole thingy to see who was on the other side, but no one was there. 'Hmm.. odd' she thought. She opened the door to look for any sign of the person that knocked but found no trace. ' Oh well' she thought, but as she was about to close the door a little white box caught her attention. She picked it up and went back inside. She sat on the couch and curiously looked at the box, her face scrunched with curiosity.

**Arg, open it!**

Alright sheesh!

She lifted the lid and found…

* * *

Back to Sasuke…

" Hn… A ring?" Sasuke said with curiosity. Indeed it was a ring, a silver one with cloud swirls design around it. 'His first reaction was stupid fan-girls but as he looked back at the box, he found a note. In it was written: Wear this, and in a matter of time your dream and hearts desire will be fulfilled. ' What the? But my dreams are already fulfilled.' Sasuke referred to killing Itachi & getting his revenge. Anyways he thought about it for a moment and slipped the ring on his finger and smirked. What's the harm of wearing this ring anyways? Maybe there was something that was missing in his life that he needed.

What could that missing thing be hmm?

I don't know, but judging from this note, we'll find out soon enough I guess. Little did Sasuke know that he couldn't be anymore correct.

* * *

Back to Sakura….

" oooohh, a silver ring" Sakura said. It was beautiful, to her at least. It had cloud swirls around it.

"Who would give me a ring?" She thought out loud. But without a second though she slipped it on anyways.

"Oh what's this?" Sakura saw a folded piece of paper in the box. When she unfolded it she saw a message: Wear this and in a matter of time you will find happiness. ' Happiness huh?' she thought. ' I could use a little happiness in my life' She thought sadly remembering the events earlier.

" This ring might give me luck," She chuckled sadly. What's wrong with a little faith? She glanced at the ring again and went upstairs to go to sleep. Sakura didn't know the trouble she just put herself through for wearing the ring. Or is it a miracle? Only the morning will tell

* * *

A.N: OOOHHH what are theses mysterious rings? And who were the mysterious voices speaking back there. MWUHAHAHAHA! the more reviews! The faster I update!lol. Anyways tell me what you think! 


	3. We have to do WHaaa?

Day 1: Monday 6:30

Ahhh. Another fine Monday morning in Konoha. The sunrise had just crept over the horizon, waking up the fuzzy little squirrels, and the cute little birdies in their nests. Everything was at piece, and every creature was slowly succumbing to the morning alarm clock that was nature. Well every creature except one.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yup. The human ice cube hated mornings, like a vampire hating the rays of the sun. If you watch close enough, you could practically see him hissing at the bright rays. (We got a first hand look at that on the previous chapter!) Anyways, our little ice cube finally decided to get its lazy bum of the mattress and proceeded to get dressed. Luckily, the damn birds he was throwing random objects to since yesterday, had finally left him. To the Uchiha's luck.

After getting dressed, he noticed that there was a small object on his finger. Oh yes. He brought his hand up to see the silver ring with cloud swirls engraved on it that he received yesterday. Apparently, the mysterious person had not even bothered to sign his/her name on the box. How rude. Sasuke made it a point to search for the person who had given it to him in the first place. But that would have to wait since he had one last training session before his one week off from training. God he was so thankful for this break since he's been busting his ass like crazy, and he hasn't gotten a day's rest. ' Damn, I'm talking to my self again'. The Uchiha finally thought it was time to stop talking to him self and get to the training grounds before his teammates arrive before him. You know Sasuke; he is always first.

7:30

" Mmmm… yummy" Sakura murmured during her restful sleep. Until her alarm clock woke her up from a very delicious dream. Sakura woke up startled from the sudden noise and fell back to sleep, until she remembered she had one more day of training before the rest of the week is all hers. She opened her eyes and suddenly shielded them from the rays peaking through her curtains. That's when she noticed a silver ring on her right hand. Sakura smiled and rose from her bed. She remembered the past events from yesterday, and the mysterious ring. She certainly liked it, that's a fact, but she couldn't help but wonder, who could have given it to her? Ino? Nah, they were friends again but she was too busy paying attention to a certain Nara boy in her team. Tenten? Nuhuh. She's always sparring with Neji and wouldn't buy gifts that were not weapons, much less jewelry. Hinata? Wrong. She's been busy with Naruto lately and has had nothing in her mind besides that. (A/N: Ewww! Nasty people not like that:0:) Anyways, her teammates were out of the question. Sakura pondered over this until she remembered she had to go to the training grounds. Sakura got dressed with her usual ninja outfit and ran outside.

Sakura was enjoying her nice morning walk when she stopped." I have a bad feeling something's going to happen…" Sakura talked to herself. She was nearing the bridge where her team met. As she got nearer, her bad feeling got worse. ' Is it because of Sasuke?' she thought. Well she was still a bit sensitive about yesterday but she was able to handle training with him, and trying to talk to him again. But that wasn't it. 'What could it be…' Sakura wondered. She had no time to think as she caught a glimpse of Sasuke. He was leaning on the same cherry blossom tree that she sat on yesterday, with his eyes closed shut. As if he was thinking. Her eyes saddened a bit but regained their joyful gleam. Boy, Sakura sure was a good actor. She put up a smile and slowly walked towards her teammate.

10 feet…

9 feet…

8 feet…

7 feet…

6 feet…

" O- ohayo Sas- KYAAA!" Sakura yelped. Sasuke's eyes shot open hearing Sakura scream. ' Wh-what just happened?' Sakura thought.

" Saku-AUGHH!" Sasuke suddenly felt a powerful force pulling his left arm toward Sakura. The same thing was happening to Sakura, and that was what caused her to scream. The two teens had no idea what was causing their arms to attract to each other, but no matter the circumstances, they were pulling the opposite ways with as much power as they could. Sadly, both were losing the battle.

" Ahh! S-Sasuke-kun! W-what is happen-iwwwhooaa!" Sakura right hand pushed further towards Sasuke while her feet created smoke from trying to stop her body from being dragged by her right hand.

5 feet.

" AUUHHH! I-I don't know…" Sasuke said in between his breaths. He was using all his will to turn the other way. He turned on his sharingan and searched for an enemy that might have cast a genjustu on them. But sadly he found no trace. Sasuke, and Sakura were being dragged towards each other with tremendous force coming from their arms. Both were loosing their strength, fast. If they didn't do anything to stop this, they'll soon let go and…

4 feet… too late.

" KYAAAAHH!" Sakura screamed.

" AUGHHH!" Sasuke also screamed. They both lost complete control and started skidding towards each other.

3 feet…both teens closed their eyes bracing themselves from the impact….

2 feet…

1…..

KAPOWWWW.

The whole training grounds shook as a loud impact could be heard. The birds stopped chirping, the cricket's stopped playing, the squirrels stopped squeaking… even the wind stopped blowing. Everything was silent. Scary……

Amidst the training grounds, two clumps of something were on the grass. One seemed to have pink hair while the other had midnight blue…both forms unconscious for a few minutes. Of course it was none other than Sakura & Sasuke. OMG! Where did the rest of their bodies' goo! Kyaaa!. Jokes. Anyway in reality…

" Ungg…" Sasuke, regained consciousness, he felt a throbbing headache and quickly brought a hand to stroke his head. That's when he realized that there was something heavy pushing him down. He slowly opened his eyes to find a mass of pink hair on his chest…

" Owww!" Sakura groaned under her breath as she also regained consciousness. She then became aware of her senses and found that there was something warm underneath her. ' wow it's warm all of a sudden' Sakura thought. Not only that but as she lifted her head and adjusted her position, she felt something around her waist…. Sakura opened her eyes, and came face to face with…

" Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, his wide onyx eyes staring at her face to face.

" Sasuke-kun…" Sakura breathed. Her eyes also staring back at him with pure happiness although she did not smile.

" AHEM!" Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to where the sound came from, not moving an inch. There stood their perverted sensei grinning at them and a very shocked and appalled Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke's gaze returned to each other… their faces reddened 10 fold. They're faces were merely inches from each other they could feel each others warm breathe. They reddened even further when they noticed the position they were in. Ladies and gentlemen we have a new crayola color! ' Oh my god I'm on Sasuke-kun! Gotta get off!' Sakura quickly got off Sasuke and turned her beet red face the other way, while Sasuke did the same.

" You know, Sasuke and Sakura, if you're so eager to get it going, I could lend you my Icha- Icha Paradise book, for more ide-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence, just in time to sense the dangerous killing aura emitting from his students. Naruto whimpered and hid behind Kakashi with cowering eyes set on his teammates.

"K-k-kakashi-sensei…you should shut up now!" Naruto whimpered behind him.

" I think that's a good idea," Kakashi replied, backing up from his students a little bit.

" Idiots," Sakura muttered, her face still strawberry red.

" Morons," Sasuke added his face into a death- defying glare, while his rose pink cheeks.

Finally regaining their composure, Sakura remembered what had happened earlier to cause their fall. She has to explain this! REALLY. ' Got to explain this mess or people will think I tried to molest Sasuke-kun!'

**You've got other things to worry about than the villagers! Think about Sasuke-kun's lunatic fan-who- err I mean girls! They'll skin you alive rip you to shreds and use you as a voodoo sacrifice!**

' You're right!' Sakura shivered at the thought. She certainly didn't want to die by the hands of those stupid idiots. (A/N: Okay in this fic, she's an apprentice of the godaime so they can't literally kill her, but you know what I mean. Or do you0.o)

" W-what, you saw before, th-that wasn't our fault! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried to explain to her teammate and sensei. Sasuke nodded his head regaining his composure again.

" You can see for yourselves, Sakura, start walking the other way and I'll walk this way," Sasuke instructed. Both shinobi started walking their opposite ways. While Naruto and kakashi waited for something to supposedly happen.

1 foot…

2 feet…

3feet…

4 feet…

" Hn!" Sasuke stopped not because he wanted to but because his left arm was holding him in place.

" Ahh! S-see?" Sakura also stopped not because she wanted to but because her right hand was pulling her toward Sasuke. Naruto stared in awe like this 0.o. While Kakashi just grinned.

" I see what you mean," Kakashi & Naruto nodded in agreement.

" Well? Don't just stand there! Help us!" Sakura yelled. Her eyes burning holes at the two idiots.

Sigh Kakashi walked towards his pupils. He closed his perverts-only book and looked straight into his pupil's eyes.

" I can't help you," Kakashi stated.

" And why the hell not?" Sasuke questioned.

" Because for one thing, when you used your sharingan did you find anyone using a jutsu to do this while your attraction to each other was happening?"

" …"

" My point exactly, meaning the source of this attraction might have come from something else or someone used a binding jutsu on you guys before this incident happened." Kakashi stated.

" So you mean to say," Sakura said with her fist under her chin.

" The only way we can be released is if we find where the source of attraction and get rid of it, or if the person that cast the jutsu released it," Sasuke finished for Sakura. Both were staring at the ground, with their face scrunched up with concentration. Then all of a sudden their heads shot up and stared at Kakashi…

" AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKNG ABOUT!" Naruto screeched, his hands clutching his head. He fell down unconscious from thinking too much and is now twitching helplessly. Poor Naruto, his pebble sized brain cannot relate to such advance language.

" Were stuck together?" Sakura and Sasuke yelped.

Gulp.

Blink-blink

Stare

Blink.

" I see your thinking of the possibilities hmm?" Kakashi asked , his grin getting wider.( Not that you can see it under his mask.)

" YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THEY'RE STUCK TOGETHER!" Naruto gasped.( wow full recovery). Give the monkey a banana!

" Noooooooo! Sakura-chan! If you get to close to the ice cold bastard, you'll freeze to death!" Naruto cried, with fake tears streaming down his face.

" BAKA!" and with that statement, Naruto got a hard bonk on his head.

"…"

" Well if you guys don't mind its time to train," Kakashi turned toward his chained-together-how-awful students.

" But since you to have your- erm dilemma at hand, I suggest you visit the hokage."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement and started walking out of the training grounds toward the godaime's office. From afar you could hear the screeching voice of Naruto in the training grounds.

* * *

**Sakura's p.o.v**

**Isn't this incredible luck?**

What do you mean?

**Hello! Did your brain go numb! For some weird reason, we're being pulled towards Sasuke-kun and he's being pulled towards us!**

Oh…. Yeah I guess so

**What's the matter? You don't want it to be this way?**

I've been dreaming of this moment practically all my life… but it's not what I wanted…

**Could you clarify that? I MEAN THIS IS UCHIHA SASUKE WE'RE STUCK WITH!**

YEAH I'VE HEARD! Look, I don't want anyone to be forced to spend time with people they don't like including Sasuke…

**But do we really know for sure if he doesn't like us?**

You heard him yesterday didn't you?

**Well yeah but at least we've become friends with him! Maybe there's still a chance!**

I don't know about that… but I hope whatever is binding us together will break soon.. I'd rather have Sasuke like me without being forced to spend time with me.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

" Sakura…" Sasuke called out.

"…"

" Sakura!" Sasuke was steadily losing his patience.

"……."

" Sakura snap out of it!" Okay he's totally lost it.

"Mou, wh-what is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura snapped out of her inner conversation and was greeted by Sasuke face.

" We're here…" Sasuke said with an exasperated sigh.

" Oh , okay."

Knock! Knock!

" Come in!" A feminine voice called from the inside of the room. Sasuke turned the knob and went in to the hokage's office. Well, if you could call a room full of Sake bottles, and paper.

" Hello Sasuke, Sakura" Tsunade greeted. Well, behind her stacks of papers that is.

" Uh, hello Tsunade-sama" The shinobi's greeted.

" What brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

" Well Tsunade-sama, why don't you see for yourself?" Sasuke retorted. He motioned for Sakura to stand up and walk the opposite ways as did he. They walked a few feet from each other when they stopped because of a said strange force, stopping them.

" This is why we came here Tsunade-sama, It seems like there's a strong rope stopping me and Sasuke-kun from moving farther away from each other" Sasuke nodded in agreement. While Tsunade observed the two shinobi. Then a small tint of green caught her eye. She followed the small shimmer from Sasuke and Sakura's arms, toward their hands and finally onto a pair of silver rings they were wearing.

" I see," Tsunade remarked. " Tell me Sakura, Sasuke, Where did you two get those rings?" Sakura and Sasuke face went through a series of expressions before finally landing their gaze on each other's hands.

" Where did you get that?" Sasuke and Sakura spoke in unison. Both teens bewildered.

" Someone left me a mysterious box yesterday with this ring in it…" Sakura began. Her face flabbergasts!

" Me too." Sasuke whispered. Tsunade nodded, Sakura gaped.

" Sasuke, I want you to use your sharingan to look at the two rings," Tsunade ordered. Sasuke nodded and his onyx eyes transformed into crimson red. He looked over the two rings and found what seemed to be green chakra around the rings connecting to their wrists and onto each other.

" I-its-" Sasuke began.

" Yes, it seems my assumptions were correct. The rings you two are wearing, are coated with a thin layer of chakra connecting from your fingers, onto your wrists and toward each other." Tsunade explained. Her eyes were closed with one finger set on her chin as in a thinking manner.

" Wouldn't it be easier to take the rings out?" Sakura questioned.

" It would be, but from the look of things, the rings have fused with your chakra making it impossible to remove." Tsunade paused. " Unless you want to cut your fingers off." Tsunade smirked seeing the shocked expressions on Sakura and Sasuke's face as she took out a small knife from her desk. OMG ( Tsunade freaks me out!lol)

" N-no thanks Tsunade-sama!" Sakura waved her hands and shook her head.

" This is a binding jutsu, therefore your options are either wait for the chakra on the rings to wear off …which in my opinion will last for months, or find the caster of this jutsu and force them to release you," Tsunade looked at them grinning.

"…"

"…"

" Now it seems like the farthest distance you could move from each other is roughly 4feet, and because of this your actions alone are very limited." Tsunade closed her eyes as if she was trying her best to give a straight face. Of course she was trying oh so hard to restrain herself. Luckily it worked.

" So Sakura, I suggest you pack your things and stay with Sasuke for the time being."

" W-what! Tsunade-Sama is there any other way?" Sakura blushed ten fold and pleaded. It's not like she didn't want to spend time with Sasuke, but like she said before, she doesn't want to be a burden for someone who does not want to spend time with her. Boy was she wrong. Both Tsunade and Sasuke held a surprised look on their faces. Tsunade sighed and looked at the shinobi's in front of her.

" I'm sorry Sakura but there's no other way, since your parents are on a mission for a week it would be alright to stay with Sasuke since he has enough room in his home. Besides, there isn't much choice," Tsunade stated matter-of-factly.

" Unless you have any objections Sasuke…well?" Tsunade glared at the boy. Sasuke looked the hokage straight in the eyes and shook his head. Sakura looked at Sasuke to find him shaking his head. Sakura's frown deepened. ' Of course he won't want to spend time with me, how stupid of me to get my hopes-'

"Hn, It's fine Tsunade-sama," Sasuke looked up at the hokage, not breaking his stare. Tsunade smirked. ' W-what just happened?' Sakura thought. More like whispered.

" Good, you two can leave," Both shinobi's turned around to leave but Tsunade interjected them.

" Oh and Sasuke…" Tsunade spoke loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Only to Sasuke though. She stared straight into is onyx eyes intensely, her voice matching her seriousness. Sasuke stopped but did not turn around.

" You better take care of Sakura, don't let her get hurt," Tsunade spoke. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked.

" I'm not a shinobi for nothing," Sasuke said, with an equally serious tone and then turned and left with Sakura. The hokage stood up and walked toward the window concern and worry taking over her features. Tsunade sighed. ' That's not what I meant Sasuke, that's not what I meant at all…'

* * *

Sakura walked beside the ice cold Uchiha with a very confused ad surprised look on her face as they walked towards her home. She intently stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke looked straight ahead but found it so unlike Sakura to be quiet and deep in thought. Usually she would try to make conversation with him and stare at him from the corner of her eyes. Just practically annoy him to the depths of the world but for some reason he liked her company. Sometimes. That brought up a question he really didn't wan to answer. Did she not like him anymore?

Stab.

Well it explains a lot since she objected to live with him back in the hokage's office.

Stab. Stab.

He suddenly felt a throbbing pain shoot through his heart. What do you know, the Uchiha does have a heart.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

' What is this feeling..' Sasuke thought.

**It's a feeling you haven't felt for a long time dude…**

'I seriously don't need you right now.' Sasuke inwardly groaned.

**Yes you do…**

'No I don't'

**Yuhu**

'no'

**you can't stop me cuz I'm going to tell you anyways.** His inner stuck his tongue out childishly.

'…'

**This feeling is pain… you feel pain at the thought of Sakura not liking you anymore..**

Stab. Stab. Stab.

**You feel like this because, you care about her, and don't think of denying it! I have the files to prove it.**

'…'

**It hurts doesn't it… Think how she felt…**

' whatever'

Sasuke shut the inner voice that was talking to him. (Yet Again). He just couldn't stand the fact that all his inner was babbling about was…true. The pain he was feeling annoyed him to no end. He just couldn't take it anymore! He has to know what's bothering Sakura and if he was the cause. Although to Sakura, that was completely the opposite.

" Sakura…" Sasuke stopped and turned to her. His face showing no void emotion what so ever.

" Hai Sasuke-kun? Sakura snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked over at Sasuke with a pink blush on her face. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that she's going to be staying with Sasuke and that he even agreed to it. What was going on?

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, still no hint of emotion on his face.

" N-nothings wrong Sasuke-kun… really.." Sakura smiled sheepishly and turned her gaze onto her toes. All of a sudden they were very interesting.

" Don't lie to me Sakura, You're not usually this quiet.."

" Mou Sasuke-kun, since when do you pay any attention to me?" Sakura pouted and asked questioningly. A small grin across her face.

" Don't change the subject." Sasuke retorted, and Sakura sighed. She knew that when an Sasuke wants answers, he's going to get them. Even if he has to follow you to the grave.' Damn nosy Uchiha traits' Sakura thought.

" W-well it's just that I was wondering," Sakura twirled her fingers together.

" Why, why did you agree?" Sakura looked straight at Sasuke's face and spoke with a small voice. Still, Sasuke's super hearing powers heard her fine.

' Why did I agree?' Sasuke wondered. That was it? Whew! He released a sharp breath that he had unknowingly been holding. Now back onto her question. Actually he had no idea. He was caught off guard by this question and just wore a blank face. Why did he agree? Well maybe because he just wanted to? Nah she won't accept that. Think ,think. Why?

Sasuke racked his brain to search for an acceptable answer. Sakura on the other hand became more worried, but kept her smile anyways. She knew Sasuke will probably tell her that she's annoying or something hurtful like that.

" Ne Sasuke-kun, y-you don't have to ans-' Wait! He's answering!

" Because…" Sasuke began. His face showed a troubled look.

" Because…" Sakura encouraged him. She wanted to know even though it might be painful.

" Because in this situation, we have no choice…"

'Of course, it's only because of these rings..' Sakura thought. " Oh of course Sasuke-kun you-"

" I wasn't finished," Sasuke cut in. ' Not finished? What else is he going to say?' Sakura stared at him, her eyes urging him to go on.

" But not only that, but because you're a teammate.."

'oh..'

" and..'

' oh god why put me up through an emotional roller coaster! Spit it out!' Sakura inwardly screamed.

" It's fine if you stay with me for a while because…. Because……you're a close friend." Sasuke finally finished. He wore a slight tint of pink across his cheeks. He looked over at Sakura who had a blank expression. But surely and slowly her eyes began to glimmer and she smiled.

' Good' He thought, and started to walk. Sakura caught up with him and smiled a happy smile. Her mood suddenly became light because of those simple words. Even though there was a stab of pain in her already bleeding heart. ' Baby steps Sakura, you've come from rabid fan-girl, to teammate, to friend, and to close friend! Congratulate yourself and be patient.' Sakura thought.

" Ano Sasuke-kun… thanks for considering me as your friend." She beamed at him with a smile that was only and always for him. Sasuke turned away and fought back the blush threatening to crawl on his face. ' hold it Sasuke, you've blushed more today than your whole entire life!' Sasuke scolded himself.

**You know you like it!**

' no time for you goodbye now!'

**hhey-mmff!**

Sasuke mentally smirked. Heheh. He won over his stupid voice. HA!. Well the victory was sweet, but the battle is not won.

" Hn.. let's hurry, it's getting late." Sasuke smirked and noticed that they were nearing Sakura's home.

" Sure!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and walked at a quicker pace towards her home. Sasuke fought hard to ignore the sudden contact. But he just let go and became calm within her grasp. For some reason it feels right to him. ' I'm actually looking forward to this' Sakura thought happily. She might not be Sasuke's love interest yet… but being his close friend was a perfect start.

' This may not be so bad after all…' Sasuke thought to himself. Better than stupid fan-girls. He'd pick Sakura over them any day!

Thus, the after noon continued…. While a figure watched the erm!cough-couple-cough! He grinned mischievously and poofed away. ' This is going to be an interesting week….."

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? Good bad soo sad? (noooo!kya!) Tell me what you think. Sasuke's finally opening up to his feelings for Sakura! And Sakura's enjoying this…..A LOT even though in the back of her mind she's only a friend of Sasuke's.Not if Sasuke has anything to say about it though. What will happen during their first night? Review and I'll update. Oh and thanks to those that have been reviewing and giving their support! I appreciate it ! This chapter was a bit fluff and I'll try to add in more humor along the chapters. THANKS Again! **

**ps: if you guys have any idea's don't hesitate to tell me!**

**I'd like to thank these people! Lol Couldn't have done this without you guys:**

xOxshortyxOx

seguha

Green Animelover

KaI-KaI01

tiffanylicis

ThisIsMyLifeToLive

Envy Me 5-6-7-3

Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are h...

Priestess kurumi inu's sist...

Green Animelover

SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! JA NE! XD XD :):)


	4. Roommates 1

" Wow…." A female voice whispered to no one in particular as she stared at her new temporary home. Well, if you could call a GIGANTIC ESTATE, a home! The only other estate she's ever seen that can rival with this mansion's vastness was the Hyuuga compound. Her eyes traveled up and down the outside of the house. It was beautiful! Just imagine what it would look like on the inside.

" Sakura, are you coming or do you want to sleep outside for the night?" Her stern and agitated teammate called out.

" Oh right, coming Sasuke-kun!" Sakura followed Sasuke to the gates of her new home, her suitcase following behind. She tiptoed quietly beside her teammate as they entered Sasuke's home.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I followed quietly behind Sasuke-kun taking in all of my surroundings. Like seriously the whole thing was huge! But the inside was simple yet still breath-taking! The walls had been painted light beige while every wall was framed with white strokes of clouds. Along the way I saw portraits of strange yet powerful people. ' I'm guessing these are Uchiha's…' I wondered. Then I realized that Sasuke had this place all to himself. I felt pity for him, since it must've have been lonely living here by yourself where your family used to live. ' I'll help change that," I assured myself. I want to make Sasuke-kun happy, even if it costs mine….

Sadly, I was caught in my own thoughts that I didn't watch were I was going and accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

" Oww…" Sakura mumbled as her bottom hit the hard floor.

" You should pay attention to where you're going next time Sakura…" Sasuke smirked offering a hand.

" Sorry about that Sasuke-kun, I zoned out for a minute…" Sakura clutched Sasuke's hand. Her face became hot from the sudden contact.

" Hn… Here we are…" Sasuke stepped aside to show Sakura her new room.

" This is where you'll be staying for the time being," Sasuke spoke.

" My room is just right beside yours so if you need anything, just call…"he saidas he opened the door to reveal a very big and finely furnished room.

" Wow… Sakura mumbled as she stepped in to get a better view.

" Hn…you get impressed easily Sakura…" Sasuke smirked as he too stepped in. Sakura eyed every inch of the room, from the balcony overlooking the village, to the oversized light pink bed, to the light blue walls.

" How can I not be impressed? This room is practically the size of my house!" I gaped as I fingered the soft comforter.

" This is actually a guest room so that's why it's a little more decorative than the other rooms." Sasuke said lamely as if he's seen these kind of rooms everyday.( Of course he does!)

This room was just plain beautiful! I mean the Uchiha's sure have a great taste with design. Everything is perfect, from the light pink bed to the powder blue walls. Ohhh I'm in love.

" I'll let you unpack, and like I said before if you need anything, my room's next door. Sasuke stuck his thumb out and pointed next door, as he retreated to leave Sakura in piece.

" Arigato Sasuke-kun for letting me stay in your home" I whispered my cheeks the color of the bed.

" Aa…" Sasuke remarked as he closed the door behind him.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

I quietly closed the door behind me as I exited Sakura's new room. She seemed to really like it and the color of the bed matched her hair perfectly. What the? Damn why did I think those thoughts! I really should stop staring at her sometimes… wait…. Damn there it is again! Why is it that Sakura keeps popping up in my every thought? I questioned myself even further as I got back to my room.

I plopped down to my bed to try and calm my thoughts when all of a sudden, these stupid rings started acting up and forced me to the direction of the wall. Particularly, Sakura's. On top of that, I heard a loud boom towards the same wall so I willingly stopped fighting to get closer to it.

" Sakura are you alright?" I asked with the slightest concern I could release. Of course an Uchiha wouldn't go and show feelings wily -nily like that so I took it little by little.

" Ouch, oww! My head!" Sakura wailed from the other side.

" I-im(oww)okay Sasuke-kun.. the ring just started pulling me to this wall and I was caught off guard so my forehead bumped into it," Sakura said assuringly.

Phew! I swear I thought she would've gotten amnesia with that big blow on the forehead. Luckily though she's fine……… Damn again with the caring!

" Sakura listen to me, I think the space between our rooms is to far for these damn rings," I silently cursed at these stupid rings for binding Sakura and me. I really wanted to break this ring for bullying, I mean forcing me to be near Sakura! I swear, if I ever find out the idiot who did this, they're going to be wishing for a death sentence. Have I mentioned I'll beat the shit out of them if I find them?

" Sakura, make your way out of your room so these rings will de-activate or whatever.." I called out. As calmly as possible. But I guess to her it turned out muffled since my face was squished on the damn wall.

" r-right Sasuke-kun!" I did the same and started to dragged my body toward the door. I opened the knob and luckily the rings stopped working the second I stopped out of the door. I glanced at my side and found Sakura sighing heavily. Her emerald eyes locked on to mine with a questioning look. Wow, I never noticed but she looks pretty cute when she does that…. Damn.

" S-Sasuke-kun( pant) what do we do now? Even our rooms are too far apart for these rings."

Hmmm

" If our rooms are too far apart then we have no choice but to…" I paused as realization dawned on me. I inwardly gasped as I heard my stupid inner self cackle madly. Great. Just great.

" Share a room **together**.."

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Wait. Back up… did I hear right or did I become deaf for a few seconds.

' Share a room together…' Echo…echo… KYAAA! I did hear right. Uchiha Sasuke and I have to share a room! Omg I love these rings. I have to act calm, after all there's no biggie… besides we've done this on missions before except that the pervert and the idiot were there.

" Sakura!… pay attention" Sasuke snapped at me. Oww my ears. He didn't have to yell.

" W-what?"

" Is it that hard to pay attention?…" he said sarcastically. Oh damn, I really am becoming pathetic. Note to myself: Must not let Sasuke think I'm mentally disabled.

**HAHA!that's gonna be pretty hard!**

'Gahh! shut up I don't need you right now'

I suddenly felt someone glare at me, so I looked to the direction and saw very irritated onyx eye's glaring at me.

" Ah hehe sorry Sasuke-kun you were saying?"

" We are going to have to-um share a room together…." He muttered a taint of pink graced his cheeks as he quickly averted my gaze. The thought dawned on me and I blushed tenfold.

" Oh um okay(thump) then, (thump)so(thump) should(thump) um I(thump) bring(thump) my(thump) things(thump) in(thump your room?(thump!thump!thump!)" My heart raced practically became hysterical as I fought hard to calm myself down. I swear Sasuke looked at me with curiosity! Damn I felt like he could practically hear my heart beat.

" Okay then, did you start unpacking?" He asked, his blush still visible.

"No fortunately not yet,"

" Okay, then bring your things in my room so you could um, unpack there" Sasuke rose up and motioned for me to get my things. I followed behind him as I got a last look at the room. ' Darn, and I liked that room too..' I thought shaking my head. ' But I am looking forward to seeing Sasuke's room though'

"Creak!" Sasuke turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. I was a bit shocked. No not a bit, a lot! The room had different shades of blue varying from navy blue, to baby blue. It was really beautiful! But I expected black everywhere, with a hint of gray. Anything dark you know? I stepped inside and instantly relaxed to the soft texture of the white-carpeted floor. His bed was a light blue mattress with clouds sewn on the also blue quilt. His room was fairly large, with a balcony on the left side of the bed.. Near the door were a medium sized table and a lamp including some random scrolls. On the right side of the bed I figured were two closets. And that was fairly it.

"There's a spare closet over there for your clothes and the bathroom is outside," Sasuke informed me as he pointed at all the things he referred to. All the while remaining impassive. Of course, the trademarks I-have-no-feelings-so-there Uchiha look. Although on the inside that's not necessarily true.

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

**Whoot!whoot! I'm soo happy**

'you…' Sasuke grunted inwardly

**YEAH! SAKURA'S HERE! IN OUR HOME! AND SLEEPING WITH US!**

'…'

**oooh! You better not do anything naughty to her….. hehehe… pervert…**

'ACK! What the hell are you thinking?'

**The question is what are YOU! I'm you you're me remember? So don't blame me cause it aint me thinking it I'm just hear telling you.**

' Only someone twisted would do such a thing' Sasuke retorted.

**Look all I'm saying is that you're gonna have to repopulate our clan sometime, and god knows you can't do it alone.**

' ah!shut up that's not the time to be thinking about that!'

**ooh hey look over there! where's Sakura going'?**

huh?

I followed where my idiot inner self was pointing to and indeed Sakura was about to leave somewhere.

" Where are you going?" I asked questioningly my eyebrow raised. Where the helldoes she think she's going when it's dark outside! Besides! Wherever she goes I have to follow!

" (sigh) To the bathroom Sasuke, I need to clean up and get ready for bed, you wanna come" Sakura said sarcastically her face told as-a-matter-of-factly. I reddened at my idiocy, oh she was just going to the bathroom ,oh okay then. She grabbed a pair of pajama's a toothbrush and a towel. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, when all of a sudden…. Oh no Sakura wai----

" AAACCCKKK!"

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap what just happened to Sasuke? Ooohh! You'll have to find out in the next chappie:) By the way can anybody tell me what OOC means? I mean I've heard authors and reviewers mentioning it but I have no clue what they're talking about? So um yeah.. I hope that this chapter was okay, since when I thought of the 4th chapter I was a bit out of Ideas. Oh by the way, to answer **starseer's** question on what was first one Sasuke's list of likes since Sakura happened to be second….. it's…….. CAN'T TELL YA! But don't worry I'll reveal it in a few chapters or maybe even in the next one. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Here's a preview of the next chappie:**

**" Hmmm, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she slept peacefully. Sasuke awoke to the sound of his name and turned to look at Sakura. Unfortunately she was facing the other side, so to get a better look, Sasuke tiptoed quietly on the other side of the bed.**

**" Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke brought his face closer towards Sakura to examine her. Well you could say stare at her. He lightly tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and half-heartedly smile. ' Sakura sleep talks, Hn… I must be in her dream' Sasuke smirked and was about to stand up and go back to sleep when….**

**" AUGH!"**

**HAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! (PLAYS EVIL TAPE MUSIC AND LAUGHS INSANELY)I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chappie! Well JA NE! FOR NOW!**


	5. Roommates 2

**Recap:**

" Where are you going?" I asked questioningly my eyebrow raised. Where the hell does she think she's going when it's dark outside! Besides! Wherever she goes I have to follow!

" (Sigh) To the bathroom Sasuke, I need to clean up and get ready for bed, you wanna come" Sakura said sarcastically her face told as-a-matter-of-factly. I reddened at my idiocy, oh she was just going to the bathroom ,oh okay then. She grabbed a pair of pajama's a toothbrush and a towel. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, when all of a sudden…. Oh no Sakura wai----

" AAACCCKKK!"

* * *

Sakura's p.o.v 

I walked towards the bathroom with my clothes to get ready for bed, but as soon as I closed the door I heard very weird multiple cracks. I wondered where they had come from and leaned on the door…. When I heard someone scream from outside. I turned and saw purple fingers sticking in the door. KYYAA! ZOMBIES!

Sasuke's p.o.v

" AAACCCKKK!" I yelped, the little bastard started acting up again and pulled me towards the bathroom. The worst scenario that came to mind that could possibly come out of this was to bump into Sakura in the bathroom and fall on top of her, or worse….wait for her IN the bathroom! Fortunately, the door closed just in time……… ON MY FINGERS!

" Aughh!" I gasped trying to hold myself from swearing these rings to hell. God the pain was unbearable. It was almost as painful as getting kicked in your erm, jewels! Well **almost.** Suddenly, the weight of the door increased as it squeezed my fingers like a rubber ball. I breathed sharply, trying desperately to wriggle my fingers outta there, but to no avail. 'At this rate I'll never be able to use my fingers again!' But miracoulously, the door opened immediately, OH GOD THANKYOU!

" AAAAH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelped as she tackled me to the floor." OH MY GOD I'M SO SO SORRY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura panicked and pulled herself up.

" Oww," I winced as my right hand clutched my deformed fingers. One of my eyes closed shut. I balanced myself and used my elbows for support.

" Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry for c-closing the door on you…" Sakura spoke sincerely as she took hold of my hand and started to heal the bleeding gash on the front of my palm. I suddenly felt warm waves of chakra flood through my hand as it began healing my torn flesh. Wow, I'd forgotten that she was a very skilled medic nin. Phew!

" Oh, your bones are, well, twisted…. I'm " Sakura furrowed her brow and looked over my twisted fingers, her face showing concern and concentration.

"Ung…It's alright Sakura it wasn't your fault," I whispered still wincing in pain. She looked at my face, with guilt. But her expression lightened a little more as she looked over the twisted bones.

" This will only take a second, luckily I was taught how to heal bent bones…" Sakura sighed as she placed her glowing hands over my fingers. I looked at Sakura's face that seemed to contour the perfect mix of relief and happiness. I tried to smile but I guess it came out as a smirk.(I seriously need practice on smiling), although, I was amused at her concern for my wounds, even… even when it can be easily healed. She's really, been there for me…

" There, it's all settled, your bones have been fixed although they'll be a little sore for 2 days or so," Sakura said as she went back to the room and got something out of her suitcase. She sat back on the floor and got a hold of my hands once more.

" These bandages will help ease the soreness of your finger muscles so it'll heal faster… okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura titled her head upward her brilliant emerald eyes focused on mine. I looked at her intently, and slightly curled the corner of my mouth. Sakura began to yet again blush, for like the billionth time that day as she put her focus back on her work. I myself was surprised seeing as that smile came out of nowhere. I smirked at her reaction. Hehe, what? it was rather amusing. Although it doesn't seem to bother me when it's her.

" Th-thanks," I mumbled. Getting up from the floor and holding Sakura up with me.

" N-no problem Sasuke-kun, it was my-" " No it was the rings fault not yours," I said as I tucked my hands in my pocket. " Oh right, well you don't have to thank me Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled. But then it faded as her face began to heat up and her expression became uncertain.

" U-m, h-how am I suppose to go to the bathroom?" Oh crap. I never thought of that. Hmmmm. I thought for a moment as I hid my panic.

" How about you go inside and um, I'll try to get as close as possible, from the outside of the bathroom," I explained as I racked my brain for any more ideas.

" Oh okay, um let's test try it." Sakura spoke, " I'll go to the bathroom and move around while you move in as close as you can out here, without breaking the door of course," Sakura chuckled. So we tried the idea, with Sakura going in the bathroom and me, sadly having to scrunch my body to the door. Hell that was the second time that happened today, and I was sick of it! Sick of it! But for now I had to make due of the situation or risk going in with her. Not an option by the way. After a few moments, she called in from the door and asked if everything was alright and I said yes in response. I heard her moving inside the bathroom and toward the tub. I heard her turn on the tap and the sounds of running water rang through my ears. I felt a small tug on my fingers as the rings moved in closer to the door. It's like, these things had a mind of their own!

In turn, I had to( of course) squish my face onto the wood.

" I weally whate thwese wings!" I mumbled, along with other certain words I've been holding in. I tried to busy myself with other thoughts when I realized… I've been waiting there for like freakin 20 minutes! My face was going numb from lack of movement! I looked like some guy who had his face glued on a door. ' Damn I'm that guy!' I thought my one visible eye glared at the door. If this keeps up I'm going to look like that mental idiot…. ' Rock Lee! Oh Hell no!' (A/N: No offense to rock lee fans! He's funny:))

I was lost in thought of how I would look like if I were Rock Lee when I didn't hear the door open…

Sakura's p.o.v

After I wore my rose pink cherry blossom pajamas, I opened the bathroom door, happy I got a warm relaxing bath when I felt something soft on my forehead. I looked up and found Sasuke-kun's face pressed on to my forehead, I was confused, what was he…. w-wait, th-that's not….. ' OMG he's kissing my forehead,' I thought in a daze. I felt his warm breath seep through his lips and onto my skin. I panicked and suddenly became warm. Very warm! GAAHH MY FACE WAS BOILING.! But then as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

" Sasuke-kun…" I whispered breathlessly. My heart was just about ready to jump out my chest. I came back to earth and realized that Sasuke had turned his back from me.

" I-its time for bed Sakura…" He said his voice seemed unaffected yet suttle. I couldn't see his expression, but of course I guessed it would be as stoic as ever… It's always been that way.

"Yeah, coming Sasuke-kun" I whispered as I followed him back to the room. My face was still warm, but not as it was when he had kissed me, I began to immediately miss his breath… ' that kiss was probably by accident' I thought sadly. ' He did have to get as close to me as possible.'

He walked over to the closet and took a large something and placed it beside the bed. But I wasn't paying any attention as my mind was still in a daze. Who wouldn't when your long time love just kissed you! Even if it was by accident or on the forehead! I smiled anyways as I reminisced about it.

**A kiss is still a kiss! Chyaaaa!** Inner Sakura cheered with heart shaped eyes.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when Sasuke called my name. " Sakura, the bed is over here not beside the door," He commented dryly. I stared at the Uchiha laying on a futon beside the bed. I glanced over the bed and back to him, then back on the bed and finally back to him. A confused expression hovered over my face.

" Why are you sleeping there?" I asked. Really my brain was out of order and was not responding to me. 'It must have been the kiss working its evil charms!'

" Because you're sleeping up there," He rolled his eyes as he pointed on the bed.

" But, but isn't that your bed?"

" Yes, but your going to sleep in it, while I sleep down here, why do you want to take my place?" He asked clearly irritated. Well I wouldn't want to sleep on the uncomfortable futon but I wouldn't want him to sleep in it either.

" I wouldn't want to take your bed from you Sasuke-kun," I stated as I looked down on him.

" It's fine."

" B-but it's yours and I'm only a guest-' I fought back.

" All the more reason that you should take it,"

" But it-"

" Sakura…" Sasuke glared at me, forcing me to shut up.

" This argument is stupid… go to bed, now." The Uchiha commanded rather than asked. Really! Sometimes I get so irritated by his egotistic attitude! He could try being nice and kindly ask me. Like this : " Sakura sweetie could you kindly go to bed because I gave it up for you my love," Is that so impossible? Well okay probably, but it could've been said along those lines.

I pouted and agreed that it was best for my mental health not to argue anymore. After closing the lights, I realized that I was exhausted from all the things that happened today and slowly climbed on to bed. I went over the entire list of things to do tomorrow, like unpacking, training and stuff like that.

I became even more weary, as I pulled up the covers, but before I fell asleep, I took one last peek at Sasuke only to have his back turned. ' That really does look uncomfortable, I should thank him for offering his bed for me… it was…. sweet of him..' I thought happily.

" Ano Sasuke-kun…. Arigato… and goodnight…." I whispered as I watched his sleeping form and the rise and fall of his breathing. A smile graced my lips as I looked at the person who held my heart. My heart skipped a beat remembering his kiss. 'Sasuke-kun… you really don't know what you do to me...' I turned around and settled to sleep only to have one thought cross my mind.

' _This bed smells just like him…_'

Sasuke's p.o.v

" Ano Sasuke-kun…. Arigato… and goodnight…." I heard Sakura whisper. I smirked as the moonlight crossed over the balcony, and enveloped me in its soft glow. I then turned my thoughts on what happened before, and unknowingly put a finger on my lips. ' She smells just like sweet strawberries' I thought to myself. I guess you could say that, somehow, I grew fond of her…. I felt my eye lids become heavy as I succumbed to sleep, but before I did, I smiled a real smile for once… only for her.

' _Goodnight Sakura…_'

* * *

**A/N: OOOH! I felt so much fluff while I was writing the last few paragraphs! But oh well it might have been because I was listening to a nice song or something… Well anyways about what I said on the other chapter, Remember:**

" Hmmm, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she slept peacefully. Sasuke awoke to the sound of his name and turned to look at Sakura. Unfortunately she was facing the other side, so to get a better look, Sasuke tiptoed quietly on the other side of the bed.

" mmm, Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke brought his face closer towards Sakura to examine her. Well you could say stare at her. He lightly tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and half-heartedly smile. ' Sakura sleep talks, Hn… I must be in her dream' Sasuke smirked and was about to stand up and go back to sleep when….

" AUGH!"

Um, I made a little booboo, since this was suppose to be for another chapter! Sorry about that, but don't worry!you'll see this in the later chappies, or maybe in the next one. Again sorry about that! Oh and thanks again for the reviews. Ja ne!


	6. Sakura Lets go and Sasuke helps

DAY 2:Tuesday

Uchiha Sasuke shifted in his very uncomfortable futon. He became more uncomfortable as it is with the bright rays of the sun penetrating his eyelids. He tried to shrug the annoying factors that made him sleep uneasily. He pulled up the covers to his head thanking god that he didn't have training for the rest of the week. This pleasant thought lulled him back to sleep, when the next thing made it REALLY impossible for him to take a nap.

" Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun wake up!" Sakura whispered loudly while pulling the covers off Sasuke.

" Mrrmg…" Sasuke grunted and pulled the covers from Sakura and onto his own head.

" C'mon Sasuke-kun, I have something important to tell you!" Sakura pulled the covers yet again from Sasuke.

Somebody should've told her that Sasuke hated being woken up in the mornings, luckily Sakura was his teammate. If it were somebody else he would have beaten them to death from depriving him of his much needed sleep.

" Arg… Sakura you're annoying me, I need sleep…!" Sasuke growled, and for the third pulled it from her without bothering to opening his eyes. This tug-o-war continued for sometime until Sasuke gave up and just turned to his side. Although, to his dismay, he felt someone staring at him intently from behind.

"…"

" Sakura…" Sasuke spoke calmly, still not facing the said stare.

" Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke calmly although still staring intently at his back.

" You're not going to leave me alone until I listen to you are you?"

" You know me really well don't you?" Sakura grinned, her eyes glowing brightly. Sasuke sighed, his eyes still closed and slowly turned toward the pink haired kunoichi. He knew she would wait there even if she died from hunger unless he listened. ' This is so troublesome' as the Nara genius would have put it. Her stubbornness amused him, although he did not dare show it. He opened his eyes and was greeted by green glowing orbs, inches from his face.

**Lub-dub.**

Sasuke's heart beat suddenly increased due to the close proximity of their faces, while on the outside he remained completely impassive.

" I woke up earlier today and I decided to go to the bathroom," Sakura began. Her expression excited.

" Then when I came back, I went to the balcony to get some fresh air." Sakura finished, tucking her legs under her bottom.

" So?"

" So! Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in disbelief.

" The rings haven't reacted to me leaving!" Sakura said expressing her words with her hands. Sasuke looked surprised for a brief moment as what Sakura was saying processed in his mind.

" Which means, the rings have stopped working…" Sasuke muttered still in disbelief. He rose and sat down in front of Sakura, staring intently on the ground. For some reason, he suddenly had a strange feeling of tenseness and indigestion. Wonder why?

" Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired girl stared curiously at her companion. His face showing confusion.

" Hey…what's the matter?" Sakura asked worriedly.

" Tsunade-sama said that these rings would stop working **if** the person who cast the jutsu released it… or," Sasuke put is fist under his chin.

" If the chakra around them began to dissipate," Sakura finished for him.

" I highly doubt that the person released the jutsu since I haven't felt any nearby presence ever since yesterday," Sasuke said more to himself than to Sakura.

" Maybe it's the chakra around the rings?" Sakura suggested, her finger on her chin.

" That's impossible, Tsunade-sama said they won't disappear for at least a few months."

" Well what if she made a mistake?"

" Hn. Sakura I don't think the hokage herself miscalculates things easily,"

Hmmm.

Sakura stood up and motioned Sasuke to stand.

" Only one way to find out,"

" What?" The raven haired boy questioned.

" Well, why don't we try walking from each other to see if the rings have completely lost their hold?" Sasuke stood up and nodded.

" Worth a shot, I guess." After this statement. The two ninja's walked out the room and onto the long hallway. They glanced at each other and nodded before turning around and walking their opposite ways. For some reason, both of them held their breath inwardly, anxiously awaiting the result. (A/N: I'll write the measurements in meters since it's farther and easier, just so you guys know!)

1 meter

2 meters

' Maybe the chakra has gone.' They both thought in unison.

3 meters

Tug.

Sasuke and Sakura were halfway across the hallway when they're arms tugged them back toward each other. Sakura turned around and walked back to Sasuke as he did the same.

" Well, that explains it," Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her hand on her hip.

" Guess they're slowly losing their grip," Sasuke added while glancing at the rings he and Sakura had.

* * *

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

**WOOT WOOT! **

'What?'

**Yay the rings still have effect! Meaning Sakura stays!**

'Hn what do I care,' Sasuke inwardly grunted.

**We are not going through this again man! Nuh-uh!**

' Will you shut up?'

**You know you like it! **Inner Sasuke chanted while running around.

' God now I know why I hardly talk,'

**Why's that?**

'Because they'll go insane listening to you'

**-Sniff- that's m-mean! I'm not talking to you anymore! And don't expect me to help you with Sakura!**

' Good riddance …'

' Hello?'

' Wow he really did leave….'

' Echo! Echo! Echo!'

* * *

Sasuke stopped talking to himself after he realized that he was talking to himself. He went back to the room to find Sakura unpacking.

' Sasuke-kun um, I just need to unpack and change, and we can go have breakfast!"

Sakura said as she started putting away her clothes. Sasuke leaned on the edge of the door and stole glances at her, while Sakura did the same. One time from glancing too much, they caught each other staring at them and they both immediately turned around. Sasuke shook his head while he waited for Sakura to unpack. ' Damn why am I doing this?' He thought.

" Um Sasuke-kun, I finished, if you wouldn't mind closing the door so I can change?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded and left the room.

Sakura started to change into her usual ninja outfit. As she finished tying her leaf headband, she noticed a magazine beside the dresser. She walked over it and noticed that it was a gardening catalogue. ' Why would he have a gardening catalogue?' Sakura thought as she flipped through it. She heard Sasuke call her so she put it back and walked outside the room. ' I'll ask him later'

As Sakura walked out the door, Sasuke had already started walking down the hall so she followed quietly behind. He went into a series of hallways until he found the stairs and walked down with Sakura following behind.

He strode toward another hallway where Sakura had seen before. She smiled in awe as she looked to her right. ' Amazing' she thought in wonder as a beautiful spring garden was arranged before her. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway as he waited for Sakura to come along, when he realized she was staring at the garden in front of her. He smirked. He looked over to Sakura and back toward the garden, and again to Sakura ' I forgot girls like flowers….'

Sakura turned her head slowly and looked at Sasuke. She nudged her head towards the garden, as if asking permission to enter. Of course Sakura thought this might have been a private garden only for family members, but as soon as Sasuke nodded she stepped in. She slowly walked inside and titled her head upwards. She smelled the fragrant scent the flowers all around her were giving out. It smelled like strawberries, and mangoes, lilies, and junipers. She walked in deeper all the while admiring the low cut green grass. She spotted yellow, white, pink and red incarnate roses to her right and walked towards them. Sakura's eyes gleamed with pure curiosity as she gently rubbed her thumb on to the petal of the pink ones. She took in their scent and found it rather sweet. Unbeknownst to her Sasuke followed quietly behind.

Sakura walked over every single flower admiring their beauty. They were even more beautiful in spring as each flower had bloomed. The pink haired kunoichi walked silently as she reached the middle of the garden. Sakura stopped in her tracks as she gaped at the sight before her. Purple lilies and every known color of roses encircled her. The incredible sweet fresh scent around the air was even more astounding. But this was all nothing compared to what was in the middle of the garden.

" Incredible…" Sakura whispered as she gaped over a great cherry blossom tree. The tree was in full bloom with the most cherry blossoms she had ever seen. The blossoms where of the same color of her light pink tresses. She slowly walked towards the enormous cherry blossom tree, her eyes transfixed at nothing else. Sakura reached her hand out to touch the smooth bark of the tree. She smiled as she felt a growing sense of happiness just by touching this tree. She looked up and took notice of how big the tree really was. She moved her hand around the bark when small cherry blossom petals had started to fall. Sakura closed her eyes and stretched out her hand toward a falling blossom. She cupped the little flower and held it to her cheek. Sakura felt at ease when she was around this cherry tree, it was the most tranquil place she's ever seen.

" I take it that you like this garden…" A voice behind her spoke. Sakura snapped out of her trance and turned her head to the side. She smiled sincerely at her companion.

" Yes, it's beautiful…" Sakura whispered as she stroked the blossom on her palm.

" Hn. You seem to like this tree from the rest," Sasuke spoke nonchalantly as he walked beside the kunoichi.

" Very much, you see my mother said that she named me after this tree because, it may not be as striking as the rarest sweet scented flower, but it's natural beauty surpasses the rest." Sakura said re-living her memories as she stroked the blossom. Sasuke nodded showing a sign that he was still listening.

" She also said that someday I'll bloom the same way as this tree does," Sakura said her eyes portraying sadness. Sasuke noticed this and looked at the kunoichi in front of her. He also became aware of her sudden shaking. Sasuke tried to look at her eyes but they were covered by her pink bangs.

" Sakura… what's the matter?" He asked a hint of worry evident in his voice.

"…"

" Sakura…" Sasuke hated being denied an answer so he turned to her and tilted her head to his. Sakura's tear filled eyes struck something inside him. He couldn't quite name it, but ever time she cried, he'd get this terrible tense feeling in the pit of his stomach.

" Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura sniffed and averted his gaze, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"M-my mother… she-she was killed,"

* * *

**Flashback**

7-year-old Sakura slept peacefully in her bed. She had a quarrel with her mother today, and hasn't talked to her since. She's always gotten along with her mother except for this one issue. Little Sakura had wanted to sleep over a friend's house tonight, but her mother had told her that she was too young, and that she didn't know them very well. Sakura had gotten angry and told her that she hated her. Sakura regretted saying those words the minute they left her. She knew what she had to do so she walked out of her bed and towards her mothers.

Suddenly, she heard a crash downstairs. Sakura ran downstairs when she saw….

" Oka-sannnn!" Sakura screamed. Her mother had fallen over to the ground red liquid seeping through her clothes.

" S-sakura, get back!" Her mother instructed, as she struggled to get up. Sakura trembled and immediately began sobbing. She then noticed a figure beside her mother.

" You got what you deserved you good for nothing trash!" The man growled as he kicked the woman on the stomach.

" Hey, let's go this lady's got no money," Another man retorted beside his companion. Sakura whimpered as she watched the robbers leaving from a corner. She sobbed even more and ran toward her mother after they had gone.

" OKA-SAAN!" Sakura screamed and turned her mother towards her. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a knife wedged into her mother's stomach. She tried to pull it out, but no success. Sakura could do nothing but cry. She was simply too weak to help.

" Sakura, Sakura listen to me," Her mother called out. Sakura saw her mother's blood stained face and cried even harder.

" Mother, I'm—sob- sorry, I –was too-w-weak…"

" No, n-no it wasn't your fault. Now l-listen carefully s-Sakura honey, there's nothing you or I could have done. Just promise me, that you'll go up str-ong" Sakura's mother coughed up more blood, as her time was running out. All Sakura could do was listen and painfully watch her mother die.

" Be strong and d-don't let anyone push you around, because I- (cough) know your stronger than this." Sakura watched as her mother slowly closed her eyes.

" Mother! Wait! N-noooo!" Sakura screamed. Her helpless form clutched her mothers stained clothes.

" I'll always be with you…." Sakura's mother whispered something that broke Sakura's heart.

" I love you…."

**End Flashback

* * *

**

More tears freely flowed from Sakura's eyes and down onto Sasuke's hands.

" Ever since, I-I've always tried my hardest to be strong…. For the people that I love…"Sakura voice cracked as she tried to fight her tears back. Sasuke listened intently, one of his hands still cupping her cheek. He was slightly shocked at her story and what she just said. He had always thought of Sakura as weak. He just never took the time to actually observe her and her intentions for being a ninja. His whole purpose back then was to avenge his clan and become strong enough to kill that certain person. Sakura's perspective was completely the opposite. She wanted to become stronger…. to protect the people she loved.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt, as he had completely misunderstood his teammate. He hadn't even noticed her improvement along the years. (Minus the years, he was with the homo-snake man.) Until now.

He knew he that he had to help her. To turn the wrong he had done, into right. He tilted Sakura's head. Her pained eyes locked on to his.

" Sakura, you don't need to become strong…." The said kunoichi looked at him with a confused look. Another tear rolled down her cheek, lifting off the burden of lost memories. Sasuke used his thumb to catch the tear, and rubbed it off. His eyes softened a little as he spoke to her.

" Because…. I'll be here to protect you…. Alright?" Sasuke curled his lips slightly. Sakura was surprised by this, as more tears threatened to fall. Sakura never knew that the Uchiha can be so caring. It just shocked her out of her mind. She shrugged off her surprised look and smiled him, a joyous smile. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she spoke.

" Thanks Sasuke-kun, for listening…" Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura's wrist as the two slowly walked out of the garden. They had finally felt at peace as neither of them said a word. Both just happy to be near the others presence.

" Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked as they neared the gardens exit,"

" Hm?"

" I'm pretty hungry…"

" Hn, let's go have some breakfast then…" Sasuke smirked.

" Oh, one more thing…"

" What?"

" Can I come by sometime and visit this garden?"

" Hmm… as long as you don't annoy me, then sure…." Sakura smile as did Sasuke. They walked inside to have some well-deserved breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Sob, sob, I felt like crying when I wrote this… Well back to business. Anyway, I wasn't able to update during the weekends cuz… Well it was the weekends… and man did I need some sleep! This chappie was suppose to be longer but I figure I'd end it here because you guys might have gotten bored from it being too long. I mean sometimes I get bored from reading really long chappies, if nothing good is happenin, so I figure I'd save the Ino-shika-cho action for the next one. Well after I post this one, I'll be busy writing the next chappie as soon as possible, so DON'T BOTHER ME! Lol joking well I wouldn't mind some reviews… pweety pwlees? At least 5 reviews would be good. After all it's the juice for the machine! (I have no idea if that made sense, and I won't bother to think of it.) Anyways, good chappie or bad let me know! JA NE!**


	7. Ino's new interest! and FANGIRLS!

**Tuesday: 1/2 of day**

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the Uchiha compound after having their well - deserved breakfast. To Sasuke's luck, Sakura knew how to cook, so she prepared him and her some scrambled eggs, toast and left over sausage. Well that was all he had in his fridge since he never cooks. Ever. Never. Ever .Forever .Never. Get the point? Good. After that incident last year, he was afraid of the damn stove.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sasuke just got back from a very exhausting training session with his team. He quickly went to his room and changed. After that he jogged downstairs and into the kitchen. He was really starving ever since this morning, because he didn't have breakfast, lunch, nor dinner. Yet.

1st excuse: He was running late so he had no time for breakfast.

2nd excuse: His stupid tormentor of a sensei had told them their going over lunch for more training.

3rd excuse: He had narrowly escaped his lunatic fan-girls, so he had no time for Ichiraku's or to buy instant foodstuff.

" Damn sensei, and lunatic fan girls!"

Sasuke sighed as he opened his fridge and found well nothing. Except for… what's this? Sasuke reached to the far extent of his fridge and grab a hold of a hard something. He brought it close to his face. He turned purple and immediately threw the thing out the window. The raven-haired boy tried his best not to puke at the smell of a 3year old blue cheese! It seems he had forgotten to clean his fridge out before he left for Oro. He quickly dismissed the thoughts and found a small packet of instant ramen. He got a pot and turned on the stove. He set the pot on top and started pouring in the contents. Unfortunately, our Uchiha was not a genius with cooking, so he had accidentally turned the stove on **High**.

He then waited at the kitchen counter, and accidentally fell asleep. (uh oh) He couldn't help it, he was just, too damn tired and hungry. Sasuke had fallen asleep for nearly 20 minutes, when he smelled something burnt. He woke up to find his stove practically spewing flames.

" ACCK!" Sasuke panicked and started running back and forth as if looking for something he hasn't thought of yet.

" GOD NO! MY RAMEN, MY KITCHEN, MY HOUSE!" Sasuke yelped. (Very un-Sasuke like…)The fire started spreading onto the nearby curtain, uh-oh. Tsk, Tsk tsk. Man, Sasuke was a prodigy, and one of the most talented shinobi around! This is going to look so ridiculous when he dies of cooking something as simple as ramen! Sasuke panicked at the thought of losing his precious dinner not to mention his home, so he did a few hand seals and breathed out.

" KATON-GOKYAKYU NO JUTSU"(A/N: Sorry, don't know how to spell it! XD) Poor cooking retarded Sasuke! He ignited the stove even more!

" DAMN! I FORGOT THIS WAS A FIRE JUTSU!" Sasuke was now screaming in panic. He tried blowing on it. Well that worked! To make the fire even bigger! The fire was so thick around the pot and curtains that the pot wasn't even visible anymore. He needed water right now! He at first tried spitting at it, but that did absolutely nada.

" AACCCK! WAIT! THE FAUCET!" Sasuke couldn't get near the faucet because it was right beside the stove, so instead he rushed to the bathroom and got a small bucket of water. He cautiously ran back to the kitchen and got ready to throw the water.

" TAKE THIS!" Sasuke grinned triumphantly. He threw the water onto the stove and the curtain, thus dying down the flames. He sighed, exhausted. He looked over the damage of his once white walled kitchen. It had black spots on the wall not to mention his curtains. But he was thankful that his whole house was spared. Sasuke sat on a chair and looked intently at the walls. ' No problem, I'll just get that painted…' He thought, when all of a sudden, his whole house had gone dark.

" What now!" He growled, as he tried to look for the lights. Luckily, he had sharingan, so he easily found the switch. Sadly, it did not work. Sasuke thought that it might just be a mild power outage but oh no he was oh so wrong. He accidentally poured water onto one of the cord plug in's short-circuiting his whole house.

" Damn, this is really not my day! STUPID FRIGGI'N STOVE! I HATE YOU!" Sasuke yelled and kicked the stove. Unfortunately for the prince of stoic and cold, he had lost his temper for 3 days of no electricity. Thus that was the day the Uchiha vowed to never use the hell spawned stove again. So he hasn't had a decent meal ever since. Well, he did go to restaurants once in a while, but he's relied on Ichiraku's all the time.

* * *

**End Flashback**

He unconsciously shuddered at the thought of someone finding out about his little stove incident. He'd lose his rep for sure! Any way's Sasuke was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura had taken him to an unknown store.

" Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped at the subconscious Uchiha.

"W-whaa?"

" Where here," Sakura said as they stood in front of a store.

" Here.. Where?" Sasuke furrowed his brows dumbfounded.

"-sigh- did you hear anything I said for the past ten minutes.?" Sakura asked, one of her pink brows arched up.

"…"

" Sasuke-kun,"

" …"

" Whatever, c'mon let's go already…" Sakura said her patience wearing thin.

Sakura dragged Sasuke by his wrist into the unknown store. Sasuke was too distracted to read the sign on the store:** Konoha's Women Care Products. **Well, he didn't have much choice but to follow Sakura in there since he was stuck with her for god knows how long. Sakura walked around the different isles and saying hi to some people she knew. Sasuke looked around him finally taking note of his surroundings as he noticed a pattern…. ' What the?' He's the only man there… AHHH! Well anyways back to the story..

" Uh, Sakura, what store did you drag me too?" Sasuke spoke almost in a whisper.

" Uh, why are you whispering Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at her companion's narrowed eyes.

" This place is full of women…"

" Uh yeah, because we're in Konoha's Women care products store.."

" W-women's store…." Sasuke spoke in a whisper as his right eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

" Don't worry, I'll only be a second…" Sakura said as she walked up and down isles. She grabbed unknown things from different racks as Sasuke quietly followed behind. His eyes darting from left to right. All the while, curiosity got the better of him. The only living male in the store was him. Uchiha Sasuke! If he didn't have this ring in the first place he would have never entered that store. Never in a gazillion years. Sasuke winced as he felt a stab of pain towards his dignity! If anybody found out he was here his life would be ruined.

Sasuke kept staring at the different products isle by isle. There were cosmetics, powders, cleansers, and lotions as far as the eye can see! Plus some other erm, unmentionables. He stared through each product wide-eyed. I mean how many cosmetic products do girls need. Sasuke even wondered why girls needed to paint their face with make-up. They were just so artificial. He wondered why Sakura needed any of those make-up crap when he peered over her basket. o.oo.00.o Oh, those were the unmentionables he wasn't allowed to mention.

" Okie, Sasuke-kun, um, I'll just pay for this and we can get g-"

" HEY FORE-HEAD GIRL!" A girly voice shouted from behind them. Sakura slowly turned around. A small mischievous smile played on her lips.

" Hello Ino-pig…." Sakura called out to her friend. Well they were sort of still rivals over Sasuke, but along the years, they've slowly drifted together. Sakura hasn't noticed that Sasuke hid behind a counter to avoid being mobbed by one of his fan-girls.

" What's up forehead girl?" Ino asked.

" Oh um, I was just buying some things with Sas-" Sakura pointed her finger beside her where Sasuke had been seconds ago. Sakura was surprised at her companion's sudden disappearance.

" Oi, Sasuke-kun where'd you go?"

"…"

" Who are you talking to crazy fore-head girl?"

" Wait one second…" Sakura sighed and started walking away. Then suddenly, the rings reacted and pulled Sasuke out of his hiding place. ' oh damn it!'

" AHH! SASUKE-KUN!" Ino squealed in delight. She was about to wrap her arms around him when Sakura interjected, glaring at Ino.

" Hmm, Ino Sasuke doesn't like being mobbed.." Sakura said threateningly. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction, and Ino's snort.

" Fine fore-head girl, but I do have a question for Sasuke-kun…" Ino eyed the boy behind Sakura.

" What are you doing following fore-head girl here? I mean, you'd risk going in a women's store?" Ino asked the man , her face flushed and confused.

" Bah, well maybe he was forced to come here like **some** people…" A voice called out from behind them. The Nara genius stepped out of a corner and walked towards his blonde teammate.

" How troublesome…" Shikamaru exclaimed in a bored tone.

" ARRG! WHAT DID YOU SAY SHIKAMARU?" Ino fumed.

" Hurry, up troublesome woman, I have better things to do… and I'm sure Sasuke agrees to that," Shikamaru eyed the two shinobi's in front of him.

"So, exactly, why are you following Sakura here Sasuke? Or was it that you were forced?" Shikamaru spoke while glaring at his teammate. Sakura looked over to her teammate who only shrugged.

" He wasn't forced.. well technically he was, but not by me.." Sakura began. She had forgotten that team 7 and Tsunade were the only ones who knew about their situation.

" These rings were given to us by some mysterious person." Sasuke cut in pointing to Sakura's finger and his.

" They're wrapped in green chakra connecting from my finger and onto Sakura's, so we can't exactly move away from each other." Sasuke finished his gaze landing on Shikamaru and Ino's faces.

" I'm living with Sasuke for the time being, so this mean were practically stuck together." Sakura added in an I-win-you-loser look toward Ino. The blonde was quiet for a while until she smiled happily for them. To everyone's surprise.

" That's good for the both of you then!" Ino smiled at the two.

" Excuse me, what was that?" Sakura asked her face flabbergast.

" Hello fore-head girl, did you go deaf too?" Ino joked.

" Whoa. Troublesome woman just congratulated you guys…" Shikamaru whispered his eyes on his teammate.

" Uh, I uh thanks Ino…" Sakura mumbled. An awkward silence followed afterward. Ino then moved to the side and motioned for Sakura to come closer. Sakura followed suit, and turned her full attention to her friend. Hoping to get some answers to her new, erm attitude.

" What's going on with you?" Sakura asked.

" –sigh- I'm handing him over to you! Duh!" Ino slapped her forehead.

" Huh? Why?"

" I wouldn't want someone cold like him anyway! Besides, this ring thing you guys have totally proves you guys should be together!" Ino sighed as her eyes became somewhat dull, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. Sasuke and Shikamaru eavesdropped on their conversation and clearly heard Ino's last words. Sasuke blushed like a tomato and turned his gaze anywhere else. Shikamaru sighed. ' Troublesome love,' he thought.

" Um, maybe…" Sakura whispered quietly.

" Listen Sakura, you better make a move on him or else his fan-girls will!" Ino bobbed her head up and down. Seriousness portrayed in her blue eyes.

" I mean listen when they find out, you'll be roasted eaten and then crapped out!"

" ugh, Ino that's gross!"

" I'm only telling you the truth!"

" Okay then fine…" Sakura sighed and nodded.

" Okay then, well um, I have to go now, Choji's waiting for me and Shika," Ino turned to leave when Sakura stopped her.

" Ino-pig, thanks…" Sakura smiled warmly at her.

" Hmph! You better be forehead girl! But just because I gave Sasuke-kun up doesn't mean I'm not prettier than you! Hah!" Ino remarked, sticking her nose high in the air.

" hm, right Ino-pig," Sakura rolled her eyes as she paid for her things and left with Sasuke.

* * *

With Ino& Shikamaru

After Sakura and Sasuke left, Ino and Shikamaru soon followed afterward. Now they where walking silently together towards a nearby park. All the while, Shikamaru looked up the sky; his hands in his pocket, once in a while curiously glancing at his friend. Ino on the other hand, had been very quiet lately, her blue orbs sort of dull and looking straight ahead. Shikamaru wondered, what was wrong with his usual talkative teammate. He thought about it more, but found no answer. He may have been a genius but he wasn't very good at analyzing girl feelings. No guy ever was. Usually, Ino would have been blabbering about Sasuke by now, and making up schemes to win him. But alas today was different.

As the two reached the park, Shikamaru and Ino walked towards the swing and sat down quietly. Ino had been sitting quietly, staring at her fingers as if they were money. Shikamaru had been reduced into a thinking position. (You know, when he puts his fingers together as a sign of him thinking.) An awkward and quiet silence soon followed. Shikamaru flinched and tried to contain himself, but failed miserably.

" All right troublesome woman what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru raised his voice and turned toward Ino. Ino was slightly startled from his sudden outburst, and faced him.

" W-what do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me Shikamaru…" Ino bit her bottom lip.

" Yeah right, every time you lie you always bite your lower lip… so what's the matter with you?" Shikamaru huffed and stared intently at the blonde.

" It's none of your business! Besides why do you care anyways?" Ino screeched. Shikamaru sighed and glanced at her.

" Look, is this about what happened back at the store or something?"

" N-no,"

" You're biting your lip again, it is isn't it?" Ino sighed heavily. She knew she couldn't out maneuver a genius, and one that happened to know her for years!

" Fine, so what if it is?"

" You know, you shouldn't have wasted all your years on someone who's never noticed you or never will," Shikamaru stated as he slowly moved his swing back and forth.

"I-ts,It's just so frustrating!" Ino stood up from her swing and screamed. Her fists were balled up as she glared at the orange sky above her.

" Troublesome woman stop screaming, you are making me deaf…" Ino sighed and sat back on the swing.

" It's just that, It's hard to let go of someone you've devoted half of your life to, without getting anything in return…" Ino said her sky blue eyes on the verge of crying. Shikamaru noticed this and stood up in front of Ino. His face had a seriously look on them as he stared hard at Ino's blue orbs. Ino suddenly tensed at the sudden feeling, and began to blush. Shikamaru sighed and began to speak.

" Listen Ino, don't waste your time on someone who isn't willing to waste their time on you, I mean your smart and pretty, you can get someone else.. so get over it troublesome woman…." With this statement, Shikamaru shook his head and started walking away. Ino was completely surprised and noticed that the Nara boy had began to leave. She quickly followed behind, and walked beside him, her face turning red by the second. Shikamaru noticed this and blushed a little. ' troublesome girls…'

" Ano, Shika-kun, did you really mean that?" Ino shyly asked and averted his gaze.

" um, y-yeah…." 'Shika-kun…hmm… that's new' Shikamaru thought.

" You know, I'm glad I lost to Sakura…"

" Why's that?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

" Cause now I focus on someone new…." Ino smiled happily and stared at her companion from the corner of her eye. Shikamaru's face became warm as he looked elsewhere but her.

" –sigh- troublesome woman let's go it's getting late…"

With Sakura and Sasuke…

Sakura and Sasuke headed back home after they had dinner at Ichiraku's. It was getting late so they both decided to sleep in early tonight. Sasuke was just happy he got outta that women's store, it drove him insane! Sakura was also tired and decided to get to bed early. She began to change to her pj's and walked back to their room. It had been a pretty tiring day for both shinobi's so they just plopped down to bed/futon. Sakura bid goodnight to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded, as the two slept faster than two drunken dudes. Unbeknownst to them, their secret about the rings had just been found out….. by the most insane people Sakura and Sasuke could imagine….. FAN-GIRLS…. ( dun-dun-dun)

* * *

**A/N: WOW finally finished the…… oh 7th chapter! Phew I was trying to get in two chappies today to make up for the weekend.! Oh my gosh! So sasuke's fan girls found out? What are they gonna do about it? Give me 8 and I'll update! Or at least close to that! Thank you and goodnight!(yawn, sleeps in a corner full of caffeine) JA NE!**


	8. Sakura's Sleeping Arrangement

**DAY 3: Wednesday**

Sakura and Sasuke woke up to a fresh morning. Today they woke up extra early, to go to the training grounds and train. Of course Uchiha Sasuke never passes up an opportunity to get stronger, even for a little while. Our little cherry blossom had no choice of the matter since Sasuke and training for power is practically inseparable! The last time they trained together, was for 4 whole hours without Sakura being able to say a word! Today may not be so different…

Sakura hid behind a tree as she kept her eyes open for any sign of black hair and red eyes. The kunoichi then peeked around the tree slowly only to find her target missing. Sakura became alarmed and whirled her head around only to find Sasuke smirking at her.

" Were you looking for me?" Sasuke whispered as he threw a kunai to Sakura from below.

Sakura dodged it easily, but found a foot headed straight for her face. Sakura ducked and was about to hit pressure points in Sasuke's leg's (and no she does not have Byakuga! I mean body pressure points!) when he immediately came up behind her and held a kunai to her throat.

" Hn. I win Sakura…" Sasuke smirked as he gripped the cold metal to Sakura's throat. Sakura sighed. Her whole body was exhausted, plus hungry since she and Sasuke had skipped breakfast. Beads of sweat trickled down her brow as she too gave up. Sakura looked all over the abandoned training grounds Sasuke and her had trained in. Its new name was now, abandoned disaster zone, for that was exactly what it was. Half the training area had a massive crack of open earth. (Courtesy of Sakura,) The other half was burnt black due to a certain Uchiha.

" Arg, fine you win Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned as she collapsed on the dewy grass. She rubbed her stomach, while she used her other hand to wipe the sweat off her face.

" Hn, I always win," Sasuke's smirk grew even wider as he too sat beside Sakura, hardly giving off body fluids. ( A.K.A sweat) Sakura pouted and closed her emerald eyes.

" Your getting cocky Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured, as Sasuke watched her with curiosity. 'this girl gets tired easily' He thought and was about to wake her up when something else did.

Grumble.

Ggrruummbbllee.

Sakura's eye's shot open as her face began to instantly heat up. She sat and rubbed her stomach, as Sasuke's obsidian eyes stared at her with amusement.

" Hehe..gomen Sasuke-kun I'm really hungry…" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

" Hn, let's go have some lunch…" Sasuke stated as he waited for Sakura to stand up. The two jumped towards a tree branch and headed straight for Ichiraku's. All the while, Sakura smiled as she stared at Sasuke from behind. No not Sasuke's behind. He looks so calm and natural every time.

Sakura was so lost in thought about Sasuke that she didn't notice a broken branch ahead, and therefore began to fall.

" KYAA!" Sakura screamed from behind. Sasuke shot back around and jumped down immediately to look for Sakura. Concern took a hold of him as he thought of what had become of Sakura, when he noticed she was perfectly fine. The raven haired man gritted his teeth as Sasuke's eyes began to turn sharingan read as he stood in front of his rival, who happened to be holding Sakura…..bridal style.( A/N: Who let the dog's out! CD playing in background.)

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

I glared at the Hyuuga in front of me who was holding **my** Sakura dammit! Damn, coming into possessive mode again, well it was this Hyuuga Neji's fault! I hate him to the very depths of hell! And what the hell was he thinking holding Sakura like that… I feel like poking his eyeballs out! (A/N: No offense to people who like Neji! I love him too!)

" Hyuuga… let go of Sakura…" I growled at him, while he in turn smirked.

" Why are you angered all of a sudden Uchiha?…" Neji's smirk grew even wider. I grew angrier as I saw his arms wrapped around Sakura's, and his hand underneath her knee.

" Let her go…." I growled dangerously at him. No way in hell is he going touch Sakura!

" I don't take orders from anyone…" Neji glared back as he too activated his bloodline limit. Then I noticed Sakura move closer towards Hyuuga as she whispered something into his ear. What the hell was she doing? But whatever it was Neji immediately let go of her and smirked as she smiled back at him.

" Um, Neji-san thanks for catching me when I fell, it was careless of me…." Sakura spoke as she blushed. She stood in between Hyuuga and me as if ready to come in between.

" Hn. It's alright Sakura-san…" Neji said as he turned around and was about to jump when he looked over his shoulder and spoke..

" Uchiha…" He nodded and left. I heard Sakura sigh of relief, as I turned off my Sharingan. I swear to Kami, I would've killed that freak if Sakura weren't here. But what exactly, did she say to him! Was it important? ARG I hate that Hyuuga!

**Normal p.o.v**

" Sasuke-kun, don't worry about it, Neji-san just caught me when I fell," Sakura stated as she smiled weakly at Sasuke. Sasuke in return grunted and started walking toward Ichiraku's mumbling something about freak, and Hyuuga. Sakura shook her head and started walking beside the already grumpy Uchiha. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had started to get the feeling of something called… Jealousy.

As the couple neared the ramen stand, they noticed a familiar loud-mouthed blonde ninja eating ramen noisily. Uzumaki Naruto ordered his next batch of pork ramen. (His 10th to be exact!) While he waited he was chatting with a certain blushing Hyuuga. It seems the cough-couple-cough were very engaged with the topic, when Sakura walked up towards the two, with Sasuke following behind. Of course, still sulking.

" Hey Hinata! Naruto!" Sakura called out as she grabbed a seat next to Naruto.

" Hello Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed as he looked at his teammates grinning madly.

" Shut the hell up dobe!" Sasuke snapped as he took a seat beside Sakura glaring at anything and everything. Sasuke was in a really really bad temper and you don't want to get in the way of a very temper prone Uchiha! Well you could, unless you wan to die early.

" Oi Sasuke-teme, what the hell's wrong with you?" Naruto asked surprised. Sasuke's sudden outburst upset Naruto so, that when the old man gave him his ramen, he couldn't eat…yet. Sasuke turned his eyes elsewhere.

" Nothing." He mumbled. Sakura shook her head towards Naruto and Hinata, and ordered a bowl of miso ramen for herself.

" Sasuke-kun… um you should order, we haven't had breakfast or lunch yet!" Sakura reminded her companion. He just grunted in response, so Sakura took the liberty of ordering one bowl for him. Naruto couldn't eat from the thick tense air filling the whole place so he decided to change the topic.

" Ne, Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan! I heard you two were living together…. So did you do it?" A very excited Naruto turned towards his teammates.

" BAKA!" Sakura shrieked and bonked Naruto on the head.

" Disgusting idiot," Sasuke growled, as he and Sakura blushed in unison.

" D-don't m-mind m-me a-asking b-but, I-is it t-true t-that y-you and S-Sasuke-kun have b-been l-living t-together?" The timid Hyuuga asked or more like mumbled quietly. Sakura and Sasuke both turned their attention towards the said girl.

" How did you know that Hinata? Did Naruto tell you?" Sakura asked confused. If she recalled correctly, only team7, the Hokage, and Ino and Shikamaru know about their "situation".

" Hey, was it supposed to be a secret?" Naruto yelled like a maniac.

" Idiot! of course!" Sakura hissed, glaring at Naruto.

" Hey don't look at me I didn't tell Hinata-chan!"

" Naruto-kun is r-right, h-he d-didn't t-tell m-me…" Hinata added in, while Naruto bobbed his head up and down.

" Hn." Sasuke's very educated reply.

" Um E-excuse m-me N-naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, I-I h-have t-to be on m-my w-way… I-imp h-helping w-with t-the f-festival preparations…" The Hyuuga girl bowed as she got off her stool.

" WAIT HINATA I'LL COME WITH YOU!" Naruto paid for his and Hinata's ramen and walked with Hinata.

" See you guys later!" The blonde boy yelled as they went their separate ways. Sakura smiled towards the couple and resumed finishing up her ramen when…

Twitch.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" An abnormal high -pitched voice echoed through the streets of Konoha. Sasuke although was oblivious to what was about to happen.

" Oh, no! quick Sasuke-kun hide m--" Sakura panicked.

Too late.

" SAKURA-CHAN MY LOVE!" Rock Lee cried out as he emerged in the street, running toward his cherry-blossom. Time seemed to have slowed down for Sakura and Sasuke and they watched the frantic green beast slowly run toward the. As if in slow motion, Rock Lee cried out Sakura's name.

" SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAA CCCHHHAANN! Lee's deep exaggerated voice bellowed. Then all of a sudden time seem to fast forward for the very horrified ninja's as Lee stood face to face with them.

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke her eyes bulging out of their eye sockets. ' God my nightmare's are gonna start all over again!' Sakura whispered in her thoughts.

" PLEASE, MY YOUTHFUL LOVE! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Lee cried on his knees, his hands clasped together, as he began to cry out a waterfall.

**KKYYYYAA! BUSHY BROWS! AACK MY EYES! GOD MY EYES.** Inner Sakura faints.

' Crap what do I do!'

**GAHH! GET RID OF HIM BEFORE SASUKE-KUN LEAVES!**

Sakura followed her inner's idea and was about to speak when Lee beat her to it.

" IS IT NOT A RUMOR THAT MY FLOWER HAS BEEN REDUCED TO LIVING WITH MY RIVAL IN LOVE UCHIHA SASUKE?" Lee cried out, his big doll like eye's crying. Sakura gaped at what she heard from Lee. ' How the hell does Lee know about this?'

Sasuke on the other hand was beside Sakura, glaring at Lee. Still remaining calm and impassive although his thoughts prove other wise. He was resisting the very urge to kick Lee's unworthy bushy ass all around the earth and back. He was already at the end of his stick when…

Sakura was asking herself how Lee knew about the situation when her eyes began to uncontrollably twitch. Rock Lee opened his arms to their full extent and made a run for Sakura.. about to catch her into a trademark Green- beast -all –time-hugs. Sakura had seen him give one to his teammate Tenten, who after receiving the said hug, became traumatized for three whole days.

**Twitch.**

**TWITCH.TWICH.**

**GAAAHHH NOOOOO STAYYY BAACCCKKK! **Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura closed her eyes shut getting ready for the said hug when…

Thump.

' I don't feel anything! Am I dead?' The kunoichi asked herself. Sakura squinted one eye open to find the Uchiha fan in front of her. Sakura blinked her eyes several times when she realized she didn't receive the death hug…

" S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

" Hn." Sasuke responded smirking. Apparently Sasuke had come in between Sakura and Rock Lee in time to " accidentally" stretch his fist on to the bush brows face. Sasuke smirked wider, what could he say? His fist was itching to hit something lately. ' The perfect target,' Sasuke thought.

" OOWW! SASUKE-SAN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT UNYOUTHFUL PUNCH?" Rock lee cried even more as he was blown back a few feet away. He stood up and rubbed his abused cheek that "accidentally" met with Sasuke's fist.

" I ONLY WANTED TO COMFORT THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! AFTER ALL IT WAS SAID THAT IT WAS AGAINST HER WILL!"

Sasuke lifted his brow has he stepped beside Sakura. The two still confused shinobi's stared at each other and back to Lee.

" Lee! You idiot! Why the hell did you run right in the middle of training?" A feminine voice scolded from behind.

Tenten ran towards her lean green teammate with an angry face. Her hands placed on her waist.

" What the hell were you thin-" Tenten stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at the corner of her eyes.

" OH! Ohayo Sakura! Sasuke!" The bun haired girl greeted, as she pulled up her teammate.

" I hope Lee didn't cause you any trouble, sometimes we just can't control him..hehe" Tenten sheepishly smiled.

" Hn. You mean to say he's on medication," A firm male voice spoke from behind. The said person smirked as he walked toward his female teammate.

" Long time no see, Sakura-san, Uchiha." Neji smirked as he matched Sasuke's glare with his own.

" Hn. Hyuuga." Sasuke retorted, his mood beginning to worsen.

**That's it! Twice in one day is too much! Poke his eyes like you said!**

' What! You again…'

**No time to explain! ARG! See that! He's smirking! Don't let him win!**

' Here we go again, as usual.' Sakura and Tenten thought in unison. Sakura and Tenten (Lee had run off somewhere to look for Gai and cry on his shoulders.. yeah) waited for five minutes as the glaring/intimidation contest between Uchiha and Hyuuga began. Sakura was starting to fall asleep for Pete's sake! Tenten on the other hand was bored out of her mind! Finally Tenten spoke up.

" Um, you guys seem to be engaged in a very interesting conversation, so me and Sakura will be over here if you decided to… do anything" Tenten said sarcasm dripping from her voice as she motioned Sakura to the side. Sakura giggled slightly as she moved to a corner with Tenten, not far from their prodigies.

With Sakura and Tenten 

" So I heard you and Mr. obnoxious are living together?" Tenten asked, her eyes narrowed as a mischievous smile played her lips.

" What are you thinking?" Sakura asked her eyes widening.

" Well, everyone wants to know! Is it true?"

" Well yes…"Sakura blushed as Tenten smirked.

"Wait, how did you find out! Only team7, the Hokage and Ino and Shika know!" Sakura asked her brows furrowing. Tenten was surprised by this and looked at her curiously.

" Everyone knows! Practically the whole village! What you didn't know about this?" Tenten asked.

" NO! Who told you?" Sakura asked. Completely flabbergast.

" Stop by the town square today and you'll see…" Tenten nodded, while Sakura gulped.

" Oh by the way, are you going to the festival Tenten?" Sakura asked the chocolate-eyed girl. She simply smiled.

" Definitely…not!"

Sakura was puzzled, she thought she was the only one not going.

" Why not? Why don't you go with Neji?" Sakura asked slyly as she directed her head towards the Hyuuga. Tenten choked on her spit.

" W-what makes you think I want to go with Neji? Besides I'm not into Kimono's and things like this, so I'd rather train," Tenten said a tint of pink on her cheeks.

" Oh okay, whatever you say." Sakura smiled knowingly.

" Are you going with Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sakura frowned, and put on a fake smile.

" Nah, I-d rather stay at home…"

Because the person I want to go with, doesn't want to go with me… 

" Oh okay then"

* * *

**Neji and Sasuke**

" I heard all about your ordeal with Haruno-san" Neji spoke, his white eyes staring/glaring at Sasuke's. ' If only you weren't so dense Uchiha,' he thought.

" What's it to you Hyuuga…" Sasuke growled.

" Hn. Nothing, its just enjoyable that's all…" Neji smirked.

" Well, your right it is amusing, seeing as I am the one with a girl…" Sasuke retorted, his eyes challenging Neji.

" Hn, your one to talk, since she was forced against her will… besides you don't know half of the story until you've read it." Neji growled he too challenging Sasuke.

" I don't need to, since it's perfectly clear that what the other half of the story is…" Sasuke growled back.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v.**

Sakura and Tenten felt the intense chakra seeping from their teammates, so they decided to cut in before anything wrong ( In this case, gnawing and biting of each others body parts…) happens.

Sakura pulled on Sasuke's wrist as did Tenten with Neji. Dragging their teammates to the other direction.

" Nice seeing you again Neji-san Tenten!" Sakura waved back.

" You too Sasuke and Sakura!" Tenten grinned at Sakura before leaving with her teammate.

Sakura held onto Sasuke wrist as she directed him to well…. A direction. Sasuke was still fuming from his 2nd encounter with his rival. Sakura giggled to herself as she looked at her companion with amused eyes. Sasuke took notice of her staring and glared at her.

" Sakura…"

giggle.

" Sakura…"

giggle. Giggle.

" What!" Sasuke snapped at the kunoichi. Sakura was startled by this and laughed let out a laugh.

" I-its just that you look so cute when you're angry!" Sakura laughed even more as she stopped. ' Oh damn it! Word vomit!' She inwardly kicked herself.

" W-what?" Sasuke said in disbelief. As he controlled his blush.

" Oh um I-I meant amusing…" Sakura quickly replied.

" Hn." Sasuke replied again. As Sakura quickly dropped her grip on Sasuke's hand.

" Where are we going exactly?" Sasuke said his temper not letting up.

" We're going to the town square to check something, but were stopping here first," Sakura spoke as she stopped by a small vegetable stand and instructed Sasuke to turn around.

" Sakura what in the world are you doing?" Sasuke asked irritated.

" I think I know how to calm you down," Sakura spoke as she paid for something and hid it behind her back.

" Okay Sasuke-kun turn around!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke grunted and turned around. He came face to face with a bag of…….

**TOMATOE'S! YAY! SAKURA!** Inner Sasuke cheered as he licked his lips.

' T-tomatoes?'

**YEAHH! YOUR MOST FAVOURITE THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD!**

' I like them a lot but, how did she know? And how do you know they're my all time favorite?'

**Look! It says right here in your likes file! It's the first on your list! Besides, you buy like 5 bags of tomatoes a week! Isn't that proof enough?**

' shut up! And where the hell have you been? You left!'

**No. No. I only went on vacation with the other Inner's for two days. To the beach actually!**

' Whaa? Vacation? With other inner's?'

**Yup! Invited Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, and even grrrr… Neji. See look here's a picture! Inner Sasuke showed a picture of the whole gang.**

'…whoa.'

**I know! Doesn't Sakura look hot!**

'ack shut up!'

" Ne Sasuke-kun, take it!" Sakura pushed the tomatoes on Sasuke's hands. Sasuke immediately snapped out of his thoughts, and took the bag from a smiling Sakura. They started walking together with Sasuke as the Uchiha started taking small bites, from the said Tomatoes. One things for sure, Sasuke calmed down indeed.

" How did you know?" He asked, his eyes still gazing at his favorite comfort food.

" How did I know what?" Sakura asked.

" That I like tomatoes…" Sasuke blushed.

" Oh, um well, uhh…" Sakura blushed too and looked away.

" Spit it out Sakura…"

" It's just that, when we were genin, I um f-followed you to the market, and I saw you buying a big bag of tomatoes. Then you smiled and took a bite at one, so I figured you like them….." Sakura looked down and played with her fingers.

" Hn, stalker," Sasuke smirked.

" Hey! I'm not a stalker!" Sakura stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

The two continued on talking, well Sakura did as they made their way toward the town square. Then unknowingly, Sakura brought up a subject that the Uchiha didn't want to hear…

" You really dislike Neji-san don't you?" Sakura started.

Grunt.

" You know, he's not that bad?" Sakura smiled as she looked up the sky.

Glare.

" Yeah he's not bad, he's the worst…" Sasuke spat.

" Hmm, I don't see why you hate him so much, he was so nice to me when I come over…" Sakura replied her index finger under her chin.

" What!" Sasuke choked, on his tomato. Sakura was surprised by his reaction.

" I come to treat his wounds whenever he comes home from missions, and he doesn't seem that bad, except for the fact that he's socially handicapped like you," Sakura chuckled receiving a death glare from Sasuke.

" He's pretty nice, so I don't see why you hold a grudge against him…"

" WHAT! You can't possibly be serious! Hyuuga! You li-" Sasuke snapped, but was stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sakura gaping at something. He followed her gaze toward a small building. His eyes widened when he saw a large paper with big thick letter printings**: ATTENTION ALL SASUKE-WE- LOVE -YOU FAN CLUB MEMBERS. IT HAS BEEN FOUND OUT BY ONE OF OUR MOST DEVOTED FANS THAT HARUNO SAKURA HAS BEEN LIVING WITH OUR BELOVED SASUKE-KUN! I KNOW SHOCKING! THAT OVERSIZED PINK GIRL COW HAS EVEN BEEN WITNESSED WITH SASUKE-KUN IN A WOMAN'S STORE! THE NERVE OF THAT GIGANTIC FORE-HEAD WOMAN! STEALING SASUKE-KUN! OUR PRESIDENT WILL TAKE DRASTIC ACTION! IMMEDIATELY REPORT TO THE CLUB MEETING PLACE FOR A PLAN TO GET OUR SASUKE-KUN BACK!**

**Ps: don't forget to bring your Sasuke I love you t-shirts and random pictures! We'll take any other items relating to our beloved Sasuke-kun.**

**Inner Sasuke:**

"Oh my god," Sasuke muttered. His eyes twitching as badly as Sakura's was. He knew that he was going to get nightmares after this ordeal. BUT WORSE, everyone knows his woman store secret!

**GAHH! YOUR DEAD! NO! I'M DEAD!**

' THOSE MENTAL RETARDS!' Sasuke screeched.

**I KNOW! IF THEY WEREN'T GIRLS I WOULDA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM! THIS IS SO HUMILIATING! Hey what's wrong with Sakura?**

' huh?'

Sasuke looked at his companion whose eye was twitching uncontrollably. ' Shit, I forgot she was mentioned here…' Sasuke thought looking at the piece of paper.

**Inner Sakura:**

**GIRL COW! GIGANTIC FORE-HEAD WOMAN! SHANNARO! THEIR GOIN' DOWN!** Inner Sakura screamed as she started sharpening an enormous Axe, all the while chanting fan-girls die.

' DAMN STRAIGH! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA LET SOME SLUTS TALK THAT WAY ABOUT ME!' Sakura screeched.

**WHAT'S THE PLAN!**

' You know what? I'll let them come to me….' Sakura smiled devilishly.

**WHHATT! YOUR GONNA JUST SIT THERE AND LET THEM TAKE OUR SASUKE-KUN?**

' Over my beautiful skinny dead corpse!'

**YEAH!**

'If they think they can take Sasuke-kun from the godaime's apprentice, they've got another thing coming!'

**Yeah they think they can slut their way into Sasuke-kun! Hell no!**

**I'll burn their asses! Shannaro!**

' Yeah! besides if anything goes wrong, the rings will still be here anyway!'

Sakura smiled devilishly, as she narrowed her eyes at the paper. Sasuke on the other hand scooted to the side. Fearing Sakura's crazy strength. He was shocked out of his mind when she smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

" Ne, Sasuke-kun It's getting late, we should probably get going," Sakura smiled sweetly at him, as she started walking away. Sasuke arched his eye brows as he walked beside Sakura towards the Uchiha compound.

" Hn. Lunatic fan-girls…" Sasuke mumbled.

" Don't worry Sasuke-kun, it'll be alright," Sakura spoke happily as the two walked in the compound, and had some dinner. The two hadn't spoken a word ever since the big shock in the town square. Sasuke shuddered every now and then, while Sakura hummed to herself.

After dinner, Sakura went upstairs and followed Sasuke. After the two had used the bathroom, Sasuke sat on the futon rubbing his aching back. When Sakura finished using the bathroom, she noticed this and began wondering what could have been wrong.

" Ne Sasuke-kun…. What's wrong with your back?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke stared at her and stretched his back. He groaned from the pain.

" …"

"Sasuke-kun, what is it? Is your back hurting?" Sakura asked worriedly.

" Aa. The stupid futon sucks…" Sasuke responded. Sakura walked up to him and sat beside him. Sasuke wondered what she was going to do.

" Sasuke-kun, face your back towards m," Sakura instructed.

" What? Why?" Sasuke furrowed his brows as he turned around and did what he was told.

"Trust me, I'm a medic-nin remember?" Sakura smiled warmly at him.

" Fine." Sasuke spoke as he thought of how nice her smile was.

" Now, um this may s-sound awkward but, I –I need you to take your s-shirt off," Sakura whispered. Her face getting red from what she had just said. Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard her sentence.

" What?"

" It'll be quick, d-don't worry,"

" Fine…" Sasuke sighed. It would be better to have a back that had no cramps, so it wouldn't be a pain during missions and training. Sasuke back faced Sakura as he slowly lifted his shirt up. Sakura reddened even more, from seeing Sasuke's well toned back, and his pale yet smooth complexion. She usually wouldn't be bothered when other guys took their shirts off in the hospital since it was her job to heal them. But this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about! Her longtime crush of forever and ever! Who wouldn't get red? Sakura took deep breaths as her hand began to glow green chakra. Sasuke heard her breathe in and out and smirked at her reaction. ' Hn. Wonder why she's getting nervous…' Sasuke thought, as he felt warm chakra circulate through his aching muscles. Sakura on the other hand had calmed down and was focusing on healing his sore muscles. After, she had finished and Sasuke put his shirt back on, (sadly) He proceeded to lie on the futon when Sakura's gaze stopped him.

" What is it Sakura?"

" Um, it's just that…" Sakura blushed as she tried to speak her mind.

" Sakura, tell me, what?" Sasuke spoke again, a hint of impatience within his voice.

" It's just that it was the futons fault for giving you backaches, and so I was wondering if…"

"…"

" You'd want to share the bed with me," Sakura finished uncomfortably. She blushed a little as she looked at Sasuke's completely impassive eyes.

" No."

" Why not?" Sakura asked a little bit offended.

" Sakura, I gave it to you, so I'm fine if I sleep anywhere else," Sasuke shot back. Sakura tilted her head side ways, and sat in front of Sasuke. She smiled at him kindly, her emerald eyes locking on to his onyx ones.

" Sasuke-kun, I'd really appreciate if you'd share the bed me with me, besides, it's the least I could do for letting me stay here," Sasuke furrowed his brows and was about to protest when two voices stopped him.

**C'mon you idiot! Do it!**

' Will you mind your own business? It's wrong! Morally!

**You're the one who's wrong! Who says I was talking about "that"! It's just that so I could be comfortable and you could sleep peacefully…**

'Hn, right'

**Besides it could be the perfect start for your relationship…** Inner Sasuke muttered as he grinned mischievously. Sasuke didn't hear him because He had turned his attention to Sakura.

" Also, I'll sleep on the far side of the bed, and so can you, and I promise not to annoy you, okay?" Sakura asked.

" Hn, well what are you still standing here for?" Sasuke said as he rose and slid inside the comforters of the soft not-evil bed. Sakura closed the lights and settled in her side of the bed. The two ninja's got comfortable as they left a big gap in between the mattress.

" G'night Sasuke-kun…." Sakura said her cheeks tainted with a smidge of pink.

" Aa."

* * *

It was currently 1:00 in the morning and practically everyone and everything was asleep. The whole village was asleep. The squirrels were asleep, and probably only one creature was awake. Our little Uchiha Sasuke. He had kept tossing and turning in his position as he tried to get comfortable. It wasn't the bed; no it was perfectly fine and bouncy. It wasn't a creature howling, nope cause everyone and everything was asleep. It was the person he was sleeping with.

Sasuke tossed and turned as he tried his best to sleep, but the feeling of another person, much less a female was sleeping with him! He couldn't get his eyes shut! So he waited, and waited, until finally sleep had come. His eyes were about to close shut when, he heard something whisper his name. Sasuke bolted up and became alert to his surroundings. He heard it again, and this time it came from Sakura. He looked at her small back as it rose high and low. He wondered why she would be calling him, so he quietly tiptoed off the bed and silently walked to wards her side of the bed.

" Sasuke-kun….." Sakura murmured in her sleep. Sasuke stared at her peaceful face that called to him. He bent down and brushed his index finger across her face. I pink lock had placed itself on Sakura's face, disrupting his view. His face was inches from hers when she had called his name again. ' Sakura should be careful when she's sleep talking, secrets could slip out,' Sasuke thought and smirked. He was about to go back to bed when…

" AACCKK!" Sasuke whispered. Sakura had pulled him towards her and onto the bed! Sasuke cursed on the inside as he looked at the intimate position he and Sakura were at, at the moment. Sakura still grasped Sasuke's shoulders, as the trapped Uchiha, tried to pry her arms off. ' Shit! I knew this was a bad idea!' Sasuke thought. He had wriggled for sometime now and had finally been able to come out of the said position, and lie on his side, with Sakura long slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. This was of course going to be a tough one! He thought of his options.

**1: He could wake Sakura up, and have her thinking it the wrong way.**

**2: He doesn't wake Sakura up, and when she does, have her thinking the wrong way.**

**3: Or he waits for her to loosen her grip so he could sneak out. And pretend it never happened.**

Yup. #3 was the one choice he decided to stick with. So the Uchiha waited, and waited, and waited into the long hours of the night. Until finally, his will power to stay up, had left him. Something about this whole ordeal, and Sakura's arms around him made him so at peace. It felt so right, so Sasuke let go… And slept peacefully with a smiling yet still sleeping Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: SO what did you guys think? This chapter took me the whole day to write! Arg! I'm so tired! It's probably my longest one though so I'm proud of it! Anyways! Give me reviews and I'll update! JA NE!(AAACK! FANGIRLS!):)**


	9. NOTICE!

**A/N: HI GUYS! This is just a notice to tell you guys….. I CAN'T FINISH THIS FIC ANYMORE! WAHHHH! Jokes! I was just fooling! Any how. The real reason I posted this up is to correct a mistake I made on the first chapter of the story. You see, in the first chappie I mentioned that Sakura had a mother, while on the 6th chapter I mentioned that her mother had passed away already! So there was a slight mix up! Sakura's father married again, therefore the woman on the first chappie was her step mom! Get the point? Well anyways sorry about the mix up for those of you that got confused! Also Tsunade had said that their parents we're on a week long mission and wont be back until the next week, that is still true, so the fact that Sakura's mom had talked to her that day with the batteries and the clock was SUNDAY! Which means that their mission did not start until Monday! Again for give me for the mix up! ( sobs and looks at you with puppy eyes.) Thanks to **emeraldoni **catching that! I guess in need to edit my chaps! If you guys spot any more errors, let me know!( aside for grammar) thanks for the reviews, and support!**


	10. Inner Sakura comes out on the fANGIRLS!

**DAY4: Thursday**

" Mmmmm," The sleepy Sakura moaned in her comfortable position. The Pink haired kunoichi shifted slightly under the covers as she wrapped her arms around a pillow that she was holding. The said girl still had her eyes closed, as she smiled dreamily and scooted closer to the warmth. Wait what warmth? The said kunoichi was still half as sleep as she began to wonder why, why exactly was her pillow emitting of warmth. Hmmm, weird. Sakura shrugged it off and began thinking about her and Sasuke sharing a bed together when her senses became alert. ' O-okay, I think this pillow just moved…' Sakura thought as he back stiffened. The kunoichi still had her eyes closed as she moved her hands around the "pillow". She felt her hands go through smooth material and as she tried to squeeze it, she was met with, not cotton but strong hard something. (A/N: HEHE Sakura's so dense:0)

' What the hell? The last time I remembered, pillows were soft!' Sakura thought in her head as she began to slowly panic. Sakura then became perfectly still as she realized that this so called pillow, was breathing! ' Ack! It's a person!' Sakura screamed mentally. She fluttered her eyes open, (finally!) and was met with the a symbol. An Uchiha symbol to be exact. Sakura gasped and breathed in out as she tried to figure out what was going on. She blinked her eyes for a few seconds until she realized whom she was embracing.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura inwardly screamed, as she still had her arms wrapped around the said Uchiha. She was in a state of shock as her cheeks blushed furiously. A dozen questions blew her mind to bits. First of all, how the hell did she end up in this position with him? Did he do this? **…..****Did anything happen last night?** Sakura panicked. 'No nothing happened!' She assured herself as she remembered last nights events, plus, she wasn't naked so that's good! The kunoichi sighed quietly as her reddened face became even redder, if that was ever possible. ' How did this happen? Screw that, it feels relaxing… arg!' Don't think that way Sakura!' Sakura inwardly scolded herself as she slowly and cautiously sat up. She let go of her " prisoner" and as soon as she did Sakura giggled inwardly.

Sasuke shivered as soon as Sakura's body had left contact with his. Sasuke scrunched his face and crossed his arms to make up for the lost warmth. Sakura blushed and smiled at her cold ice cube. ' Hey, he misses me… snap out of it! He was just cold, that's all' Sakura thought. She the moved closer to the Uchiha, being cautious the whole while. Sakura knew how sharp Sasuke's senses were even when he's sleeping! He's a genius for God's sake, and yet her movements haven't woken him up. The kunoichi leaned over his shoulders, hoping to get a better look at his heartthrob face. It was a bit difficult since Sasuke was at the edge of the bed, and she had to be careful not to knock him off it. Sakura blushed and smiled sadly at him, because her heart ached for him so much it hurts. The person that she yearned for was right there within the reach of her hands, but it seemed that his heart was too far away for hers to reach. Sakura blushed as she snapped out of her thoughts, she hadn't realized that her face was inches from him. Sakura blushed furiously as she let a breath escape, then Sakura's heart immediately stopped. Sasuke eyes shot open as he stared deep into Sakura's emerald ones. Sakura gasped inwardly as she began to panic and shot away from his face. Sasuke on the other hand had a small tint of red on his cheeks as he too moved back. Sakura accidentally pushed him off the edge.

" ACK!" Sasuke hissed under his breath, as his face hit the floor instantly. Great morning.

" I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panicked as she crawled at the end of the bed. Luckily, Sasuke's angelic face wasn't damaged as he pulled himself back up. He rubbed the back off his head as he glared at Sakura, not the intense glares mind you.

" Good morning to you too Sakura," Sasuke said sarcastically. He sat beside Sakura on the rim of the bed, still massaging his abused head. Sakura on the other hand blushed yet again, as she quietly twirled her fingers. Sasuke stopped and noticed his Sakura's actions. Yes he is now declaring that Sakura is in fact, **HIS**. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at her nervous face.

" Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Sakura gulped and turned her head slowly toward him.

" W-what? Oh n-nothing Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied.

" Sakura, tell me…" Sasuke spoke seriously. He watched the cherry blossom as she stopped twiddling her fingers and faced him, although her eyes were on something else.

" I-its just that I was wondering…. How did you get on my side of the bed?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes now focused on his onyx ones. Sasuke was confused at first as he thought about her words. Then he remembered last night's events, and immediately tensed.

" I-It's nothing like that Sakura, it's just that…" Sasuke began, trying to speak as calm as possible. Sakura was curious now as she urged him to go on.

" last night, I uh heard you calling me….. so I walked to your side, to check if you were…. Okay," Sasuke muttered as he phrased the situation the best he could. He didn't want to end up being a pervert In Sakura's eyes. Hell no.

" Yes…" Sakura spoke as she tilted her head towards him to hear him better.

" Then you called me again, so uh I moved… closer and noticed you were fine, so I was about to go back to bed but…" Sasuke stopped as he looked at Sakura straight in the face. His face mildly blushing.

" You pulled me in bed with you…. And you wouldn't let go," Sasuke whispered quietly turning away from her. Sakura was stunned by this and began to redden terribly. ' Damn! My step mom warned me about me sleep talking! I'm such an idiot' Sakura kicked herself mentally.

" Oh, uh um, I'm s-so sorry about that Sasuke-kun, I um h-have a tendency to sleep talk…" The pink haired kunoichi smiled weakly. Sasuke stood up and looked over his shoulder and smirked.

" Including a tendency to grab things…" The raven-haired man spoke as he walked to the bathroom to take a light shower. Sakura blushed and pouted. ' I'll totally remember this remarkable event for the rest of my life!' Sakura inwardly screamed. She then began cleaning the bed and changing afterwards. What a great start to the shinobi's morning! And unbeknownst to them, it was just about to get better.

* * *

After the pair had a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. ( Provided by Sakura of course!) The pair decided to go outside to take a small walk around Konoha. As the two walked out of the compound, Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence, still embarrassed about the whole ordeal this morning. While the two walked on a street, Sasuke had noticed several girls, glaring at him. Wait no, that's not right, it was more like they were glaring at the girl beside him. Sasuke balled his fists inside his pockets. He recalled the past events yesterday afternoon. The damn fan-girls! He wanted to beat them up so much, but he was of course forbidden to hit girls. As annoying and crazy as they may be. The Uchiha really just wanted to enjoy his morning, but sadly, he knew he might not be getting that today.

Sakura on the other hand seemed oblivious to the angry glares she was getting all around her. She just walked forward as if she and Sasuke were the only ones there. But of course our prince had gotten annoyed very easily by the said glares and pulled Sakura to another street.

" Oww, Sasuke-kun why did you do that for?" Sakura asked irritated as she rubbed her wrist.

" Aa. Let's walk here," Sasuke spoke monotonously, ignoring her question.

" Okay, I guess." Sakura replied back, still a little confused. The two then proceeded back to walking quietly. Then Sasuke noticed that this street was really abandoned, no people whatsoever. ' Hm, weird, but all the more better,' Sasuke thought inwardly. Yeah he thought that the street was a little suspicious, but he was thankful that there were no more girls staring at them. But just as they were halfway across the said street, a dreaded girl suddenly walked in front of the two. Sakura and Sasuke stopped, Sasuke glared while Sakura just stared at the girl coldly. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the person for a few seconds and became disgusted for a number of reasons. One: The girls appearance. The said girl had blonde platinum hair tied up in high pony -tails. ( Almost like Ino's.) She wore the thickest make-up Sakura and Sasuke had seen! More than all the fan-girls faces combined! She wore blue eye shadow and electric pink lipstick.

She wore a tight white shirt that revealed her skinny to the bone belly. The shirt matched the girls mini-black skirt, and brown high heels. Her toes had been colored pink, along with her fingernails. Two: The girl's shirt had Sasuke's name imprinted in big bold black letters across her chest. Three: The whore-erm I meant the girl had been batting her eyelashes towards Sasuke the whole time! ' Stupid fan-girl' Sakura and Sasuke thought in unison.

The mysterious girl walked up towards the pair, and stopped a few feet from them. Sakura and Sasuke got a better look at her face, and the more the think of it, she was incredibly ugly. She was like a girl that was ugly that put on barrels of make-up, and became uglier. Meet Barbie, and Ken's makers!

The said girl smiled seductively at Sasuke, and snorted at Sakura. Sakura furrowed her brows and smiled coldly at her.

" Nice to see you Sasuke-kun!" The girl squealed and turned her full attention to Sasuke. The Uchiha boy in turn cringed at the sudden noise and glared coldly at the girl. She then tilted her head to the side slightly and smirked.

" Oh I didn't see you there, Hi Sakura.." The girl muttered rudely as she smiled back at Sasuke.

" Hello…" Sakura greeted. Her voice low.

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

' Oh my god this girls ugly,' Sasuke thought grimly.

**I know! She looks like a hooker! Get her away!**

' Why is she even talking to me?'

**Only because you're the hottest guy in the whole village, and that she's obviously a fan-girl!'** Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes.

' I wish that she'd just go to hell so we can get on our way, she's so annoying!'

**I know! GAHH I wish I could beat them up!**

Sasuke looked at the girl revolted as he thought of ways to get rid of her. Sakura on the other hand was having thoughts of killing in her mind.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

**OOOHHH MY GOD! WHAT A FREAKIN' SLUT!**

'yes I agree she makes me want to puke on her overly ugly face!'

**I can't believe the nerve of this brat! Talking to our Sasuke-kun!**

' I know! It's so irritating!

**So when are you gonna get back at the fan-girls about yesterday!**

' I'll wait and see, besides I'm a medic-nin and I can't harm her no matter how much I want to,'

**Damn girl! Should've become an assassin so you can whoop her ass!**

' What's done is done, I'll get back at them don't worry!'

Sakura thought to herself as she coldly looked at the girl in front of them.

**Normal p.o.v**

" Hello Sasuke-kun! Your probably wondering who I am so I'll introduce myself," The girl giggled as she tried to seduce Sasuke with her smile. ' No I'm not wondering, cause I don't want to know you…' Sasuke thought.

" My names Kimiko! And I'm the proud creator of WE-LOVE-SASUKE-KUN fan club! I am of course the president!" Kimiko cheered as she framed her face with her hands. ' More like the president of nut-jobs' Sakura hissed inwardly. Sasuke's eyes began to twitch as he processed the information. Sakura just glared. Then all of a sudden, the girl moved in closer to Sasuke, her chest almost on his.

" Sasuke-kun, was it true that a certain erm, large fore-head was staying with you?" Kimiko purred and pouted. Sasuke's glare intensified to 5.0 ' how dare this girl talk about Sakura that way!' Sakura clenched her fists as she looked over at where Kimiko's hands were.

Sasuke backed away from the girls face and was about to speak when Sakura beat him to it.

" Yes actually it's true, it started 4 days ago to be exact," Sakura spoke as a-matter-of-factly. The girl had a shocked look on her face for a moment and glared daggers at Sakura. The girl smirked and placed her arms around Sasuke's neck. Tempting Sakura even more.

" Well, that's too bad Sasuke-kun, you must be starving since your teammates probably eaten everything in your fridge…..so" The girl grinned devilishly at Sakura.

**OH NO SHE DIDN'T! SHANNARO GO MENTAL ON HER ASS!** Inner Sakura screamed, getting her axe ready. 

' Keep quiet, this girl is going down, don't worry,' Sakura assure her inner.

**OOOH, SHE JUST INSULTED SAKURA! **Inner Sasuke gasped.

' Tsk, Tsk, this girl's going to get it if she doesn't shut up,' Sasuke thought. He recalled the last time Naruto had accidentally called Sakura chubby when she was eating a piece of cake. Naruto wasn't seen for 3 days and was reported that he somehow ended up on the far end of the village's deep forest. Battered, and bruised….

"Excuse me? Are you implying something?" Sakura spoke dangerously as her emerald eyes darkened. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, while trying to pry the girl off him, but sadly Kimiko just won't budge! Sasuke began to choke as he inhaled the girl's strong cologne, it was like she took a bath in a pool of that stuff! The girl lifted her nose high in the air and smirked widely at her.

" Oh no, I wasn't implying that you're a size** XXXXL** or anything!" Kimiko giggled aggressively. This girl was getting on the shinobi's nerves. Sakura's eyes began to twitch as her fists trembled badly. Sakura grabbed the girl's wrist and forcefully pushed them off Sasuke's neck. (A/N: YEAH! go Sakura! Whoops sorry about interrupting!)

" Hey you look really nice Kimiko…. Shouldn't you be at a bar somewhere?" Sakura snapped at the girl. Sasuke smirked and was really pleased at his cherry blossoms comeback. ' Wonder where she learned to talk that way, hehe go Sakura,' Sasuke thought happily. But he had a bad feeling something's going to happen. He could just feel it.** YEAH! HER ASS IS OURS! **Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura grinned proudly at the girl. Kimiko's face reddened with anger as her brows furrowed. The girl snorted at Sakura and placed her hands on her hips.

**I smell catfight!** Inner Sasuke cheered with a banner saying go Sakura on his hands.

Kimiko stuck out her lower lip and looked over at Sasuke. Of course, trying to act innocent and cute towards Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand thought that she looked like a constipated monkey.

" Sasuke-kun! It must be hard to be with such a heavy loader! Don't worry Sasuke-kun come with me to the festival and I'll satisfy you!" The girl sugarcoated her words, still batting her eye lashes at Sasuke.

**Beat the crap out of her!** Inner Sakura shouted.

" No," Was Sasuke's cold reply. He glared continuously at the psycho. Kimiko just ignored it and started blowing kisses at Sasuke. The Uchiha was blinded by the girl's shiny lipstick and instantly wanted to puke.

" Aww Sasuke-kun we'll have so much fun!" The girl squealed with excitement. ' Is this girl deaf or what?' Sasuke thought angrily. Sakura was practically burning laser beams on Kimiko's face. Sakura being the patient person she was restrained herself from beating the girl into a bloody fan-girl pulp.

" I am not going with you or anyone else for that matter," Sasuke growled and gave the girl a –do-you-understand-psycho-girl look.

" Oooh! Sasuke-kun you're so sweet!" Kimiko squealed even more. The said girl outstretched her arms and was making a run towards Sasuke when…

" I'm sorry, but Sasuke-kun already made it clear that he doesn't want to go with you, got it?" Sakura growled as she stepped in front of Sasuke and pushed the girl from her shoulders, back a few feet. Sakura's eyes were gleaming with the intent to rip out a certain someone's hair. ' This girl is so mentally retarded!' Sakura thought angrily. Sasuke grinned behind Sakura and looked at the Kimiko's steaming face.

" HMPH!" Kimiko grumbled loudly, her fists balled up as her eyes began to fire up. Anime style. Sakura only cocked her head to the side with a smug grin. Then all of a sudden the insane girl started to chuckle. She looked at Sakura and grinned. Kimiko then raised her hands and snapped her fingers.

**Whoa.**

In the blink of an eye, an entire hoard of fan-girls had appeared behind Kimiko. All of them wearing make-up and overly dressed, were glaring kunia's, katana's,shuriken, and other pointy objects you can think of!

" Well…. My club says other wise… so Sakura, if you know what's good for you, stay away from Sasuke-kun and….." Kimiko was interrupted.

" **Choose**," Sakura growled dangerously.

" go drag…." Kimiko narrowed her cat like eyes on Sakura.

" **Your words…."** Sakura hissed, cracking her knuckles one by one.

" your ass…" Kimiko smiled devilishly.

" **carefully…."** Sakura whispered, deadly aura seeping from her words.

" TO THE BAKERY!" Kimiko shrieked. Sasuke stiffened. Sakura hid her eyes, Kimiko smirked.

" Wrong choice!" Sakura growled. The powerful kunoichi then raised her fist into the air, quickly gathering chakra in them. Sasuke knew what she planned to do and had already started sprinting to the opposite direction. Sakura dropped aimed her fist to the ground but then a strong force had pulled her a few meters back before she was able to make the blow. ' Damn rings!' Sakura thought. The earth underneath beneath them began to shake violently as the crack began to travel toward the fan-girls. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. Luckily, or sadly for him, he was able to distance Sakura and the other girls before injuries began to happen. The fan-girls screamed as the earth beneath them cracked a little making the fall on the ground loudly.

" AHHHHHH! MY NAILS! THEY'RE SOILED!" One fan-girl screamed.

" GAHHHH! I SCRAPED MY NEE!" another one squealed as she passed out.

" OHHH! MY FAVOURITE SKIRT!" Kimiko herself shrieked as she lay on the ground, her black skirt soiled with brown dirt, along with one of her legs. Sadly for them, it had rained this morning making the ground….. you guessed it, **muddy.**

Sakura straightened back up and glared at the very muddy fan-girls. She sighed and pouted. Sasuke walked towards her with his hands in his pockets, smiling ever so slightly.

" Ne, Sasuke-kun! Why'd you do that?" Sakura spoke, a little irritated.

" I wouldn't want you going to prison Sakura," Sasuke spoke and glanced at his companion who shook her head.

" –sigh- Well, that takes care of that," Sakura concluded as Sasuke turned around and walked away beside Sakura.

" Gomen Sakura, I've been waiting for someone to do that for a long time," Sasuke spoke. A smirk appearing across his amused face.

" Let's have some lunch Sasuke-kun, your treat, since I did you a favor." Sakura smiled playfully at Sasuke, jabbing her elbow at his arm.

" Fine, just this once," Sasuke smiled at Sakura who in turn blushed like a tomato. The pair walked off in the distance towards Ichiraku's when Kimiko shrieked behind them.

" THIS ISN'T OVER PINK COW! I'LL GET YOU BACK SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and glared at Kimiko who in turn began to run home.

**HEY I THINK THIS BITCH WANTS SOME MORE! LET ME AT HER!**

'You don't have to worry, we shut them up for good!'

**HELL YEAH! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE BITCHES!** Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura and Sasuke walked on, happily enjoying each other's presence. What a nice way to start the morning'.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! SAKURA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THOS FAN-GIRLS! SHANNARO! (By the way for those of you who don't know Shannaro means hell yeah, I think. Yeah it does mean hell yeah! Well any way, I'll continue the rest of this day in the next chappies! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPPIE! JA NE! **

**ps: This day is just getting started!**


	11. Naruto and Hinata's Example

**DAY4: Thursday 1/2**

After the Sakura had beaten up, well I mean get rid of the fan-girls, Sasuke and Sakura decided to have some lunch at the usual place, Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Who else were they to meet but their over hyper, loudmouth, idiotic blond fox boy, Naruto.

Yes. The fox boy was currently having his tenth bowl of ramen for lunch, and was on his way to order is 11th. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at their teammates antics. It was a complete mystery that Naruto hadn't become a Choji look-alike! Sakura and Sasuke were about to walk up to the said idiot, when Sakura noticed a figure hiding in a bush beside her. Sasuke stopped when Sakura had walked towards a certain trembling bush. ' What the hell? Bushes don't shiver!' Sakura thought. The said kunoichi got a suspicion that it was a fan-girl and was about to pummel the said bush when….

'Hinata!'

Sakura stared back at clear light lavender eyes, as a trembling Hinata emerged from them. Sakura gaped and raised one of her pink eyebrows. Sasuke just stood there, being Sasuke.

" G-gomen, S-sakura-san," Hinata whispered quietly as she twirled her fingers.

" Ne, Hinata! What we're you doing hiding in that bush?" Sakura asked tilting her head. Hinata reddened terribly, as she glanced at the unknowing blonde a few meters from them. Sakura smiled playfully.

" Hinata, why don't you go have ramen with Naruto?"

" Ah! N-no I-I j-just w-wanted t-to ask N-naruto-kun s-something b-b-but it's n-never-" Hinata's faced heated up but Sakura cut her off.

" Ano, what is it that you want to ask Naruto, Hinata?" Sakura asked, ushering the girl to the side so that Sasuke wouldn't hear. She looked over her shoulder as Sasuke just nodded. He understood girls; okay he was in the first chapter of a hundred chapters about women. But being the genius Sasuke was, he knew they were doing the " girl talk."

" Go on Hinata, I won't tell anyone," Sakura assured her.

" W-well, I-I-it's just t-that, I- I-I…" Hinata stuttered terribly as she tried to reveal her intentions. Over the years, Hinata's become more comfortable with everyone, especially her team and Sakura. But when it comes to Naruto, ramen, orange, or even spotting the blonde, Hinata can't help but revert back to her old timid self.

" Go on, what is it?" Sakura smiled warmly at her friend.

" I- um w-wanted t-to ask N-naruto-kun I-if h-he b-by c-chance w-wanted t-to go with m-me t-to the f-festival…." Hinata mumbled quietly, but enough for Sakura to hear. The Hyuuga blushed with fire of a thousand suns while twirling her fingers.

" B-but I-I'm n-not s-so sure a-anymore…." The girl trailed off.

" No! Go ahead Hinata, I'm sure he'll want to go with you!" Sakura smiled happily for her friend.

" W-what…. B-but h-he m-may w-want t-to g-go w-with," Hinata spoke sadly.

" Listen Hinata, trust me! Naruto would love to go with you! He's just a little stup- er I mean dense sometimes to realize that he wants to go with you," Sakura assured the girl while patting her shoulders.

" M-maybe,"

" Don't worry, everything will go fine, sooner or later Naruto will realize how he feels," Sakura winked at Hinata, and pushed her toward the ramen lover.

" W-what, h-how did-" Hinata gasped surprised. Was she that obvious about her feelings?

" It was just a lucky guess, now go on before someone else makes a grab for that goof ball!" Sakura grinned as she pushed the girl out the bush and right behind Naruto.

" A-arigato," Hinata whispered as she stood behind Naruto. Sakura then hid behind a nearby lamppost and peered at the stuttering Hinata. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over his teammate, eyeing her suspiciously.

" What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

" Oh, nothing Sasuke-kun, just watching," Sakura replied without taking her eyes off the pair.

" What the hell for?" Sasuke replied irritated. He did not want to spend his time stalking the dobe. No way in hell was he going to do that on his day off! Besides, why was Sakura paying attention at the dobe, and not him? Now that was a question that needed an answer. (A/N: Jealous much Sasuke?.)

" I just want to see what Hinata's next move will be," Sakura replied taking one glance at her partner in crime, and back onto Hinata. ' C'mon Hinata! You can do it!' Sakura mentally cheered. So far, the timid Hyuuga had stepped closer, little by little, although Sakura could not see her or Naruto's face, she knew that the girl was nervous. ' Hinata? why?' Sasuke wondered wearily.

" Could you specify why your hiding there, staring at the dobe and Hinata?" Sasuke asked aggravated. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke and pulled him beside the pole with her. The Uchiha stiffened at the close proximity of their faces, although he would not allow himself to blush. (A/N: Sasuke you robot! blush! blush! Wait, I can make it happen!)

Sasuke reddened a little bit when Sakura had focused her emerald eyes on him. He couldn't stand it anymore and turned his face the other way. Sakura realized what Sasuke had done and realized that he was probably uncomfortable with her so she backed up a little. She whispered a small gomen, and told Sasuke why, she was indeed spying.

" Don't tell Hinata I told you this okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

" Whatever," Sasuke retorted, with a roll of his eyes.

" Well, Hinata wants to ask Naruto to go to the festival with him," Sakura began.

" Hn," Sasuke replied and nodded.

" But being the idiot Naruto was, he has no idea that Hinata wants to go with him," Sakura furrowed her brows glared at Naruto's head.

" Hn." Sasuke glared at Naruto's head as well. The Uchiha did it for no reason actually, it's just that he got used to glaring at the idiot, that he made it his usual routine. Sometimes it was for annoying him and such so he would give the fox boy the patented piss-off glare Tm. The two shinobi's watched curiously as to what Hyuuga Hinata's next move was.

The said girl had taken deep breaths and got ready; determination, plus blushing, plus sweat, plus shaking written all over her face. Hinata raised a finger and lightly tapped it on Naruto's shoulder. The fox boy had been currently chowing on his 15th bowl of ramen when something tapped him from behind. Naruto turned his noodle-stained face over his shoulder and grinned.

" HINATA-CHAN! WHAT'S UP?" Naruto had unknowingly screamed at Hinata's face. The said girl gulped, and managed a small greeting.

" You wanna have some ramen with me? My treat!" Naruto grinned as he tapped a stool that was next to him.

" A-arigato N-naruto-kun." Hinata grinned nervously as she took a seat with Naruto.

' Good job Hinata! Just ask him the question!' Sakura thought from behind the lam post.

" What flavor do you want Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned crazily as he finished his 16th bowl of ramen. ' How much ramen can that dobe eat!' Sasuke wondered, as he looked at all the empty bowls piled up beside Naruto.

" I-I'll h-have one m-miso ramen p-please," Hinata ordered as she began to think of her task at hand. ' I-I must be strong! W-what will N-naruto-kun think?' The Hyuuga assured herself.

After receiving her bowl of ramen. Hinata began to eat quietly beside her crush, taking pauses to glance at the boy. Whenever Naruto caught her glancing,( because he was glancing himself!) he would just grin at her and continue eating. ' Why does Hinata-chan always blush when she's around me? Is she sick or something? And why does she always stutter when she's talking to me? Do I offend her?' Naruto thought dumbly, slurping through his 17th bowl of pork ramen. As Hinata finished her bowl, Naruto paid for her bowl and jumped off his stool.

" Well Hinata-chan, thanks for having ramen with me!" Naruto flashed his smile at her with his hands behind his head.

" See you around!" The blonde hollered and was about to walk away when Hinata called him.

" W-wait N-naruto-kun!" Hinata surprisingly shouted, her lower lip quivering horribly.

" What is it Hinata-chan? Do you need anything?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. ' This is your chance Hinata! Go tell him!' Sakura inwardly screamed, while Sasuke just stared uninterested.

" I-it's just t-that I-I," Hinata trembled. Naruto stared and smiled.

" Go on Hinata-chan, what is it?"

" I-I was w-wondering, I-if….." Hinata dropped her head low, staring at the ground intently.

" Yeah.." Naruto ushered Hinata to go on, when finally.

" W-would y-you m-mind g-going w-with m-me t-to t-the f-festival?" The timid Hyuuga whispered, her face blushing terribly. Hinata summoned the courage to look at Naruto straight in the face. His cerulean eyes were slightly wide as he continued to stare at her. An awkward moment began to pass. ' IDIOT SAY YES!' Sakura mentally screamed as she began to punch a mental picture of Naruto. Hinata took the long silence as a big fat no and was about to turn around and walk home when….

Naruto had gently grabbed her wrist.

" Wait Hinata-chan! You didn't let me answer…" Naruto said, as he blushed slightly.

" Sure I'll go with you to the festival! Even though I have no idea why you chose me…" He mumbled the other half of the sentence as he began to wonder. ' YEAH! going to the festival with Hinata-chan!' Naruto thought happily. He then immediately blushed. Why did he just think that?

Hinata on the other hand was completely bewildered at what her ears just heard. ' Wait… Naruto-kun said yes….. Naruto-kun said yes! Wait, I'm going with Naruto-kun!' Hinata panicked as her face began to immediately heat up, and three, two, one…..

**Boom.**

" AAHH! Hinata-chan what's wrong! Why is your face red!" Naruto thought frantically as he grabbed Hinata by the waist, preventing her fall. Thus that was how the clueless Naruto got sentenced for murder and Hinata died from blushing, the end! Hehe, just kidding.

With Sakura and Sasuke… 

" Yes!" Sakura whispered quietly as she stood up raising her fists together.

" Hn," Sasuke smirked as he observed Naruto frantically trying to get Hinata conscious. Sasuke looked over Sakura as he began to walk away, with Sakura following closely behind. After witnessing Hinata and Naruto back at Ichiraku's, Sasuke and Sakura had started walking toward a local park at Konoha. It was late afternoon and the two decided that it was the best route, to get away from fan-girls, and that the park was the most peaceful place in Konoha. It was especially beautiful in the spring, where all the flowers, trees, and especially cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

The two silently walked in the park; the cool breeze swaying around them, making the leaves and cherry blossoms dance together. Sakura smiled joyfully as she spread her arms slightly to feel the breeze. Sasuke watched her secretly, unknowingly comparing her to the beautiful cherry blossoms around them.

" Naruto can be so dense sometimes, especially when it comes to Hinata," Sakura muttered, shaking her head.

" Naruto's an idiot at everything," Sasuke commented.

" Hinata's lucky to get to spend time with the person she loves, it's just that Naruto's such a moron to understand how she feels," Sakura smiled half heartedly, not realizing that she's silently wishing to spend time with the person who's right next to her. Sasuke began to get interested with what Sakura was saying and just kept silent. He then remembered her request of going to the festival with her. Sasuke sighed as he thought deeply.

" Naruto should be careful, or he'll lose something he important to him." Sakura spoke as-a-matter-of-factly.

" How sure are you that the dobe cares for Hinata…?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. He had been thinking deeply about the events with Naruto and Hinata. He watched the dobe's reactions, and movements but found no evidence that he indeed likes Hinata. Sakura was surprised by his sudden argument that it took her a few seconds to process what he had said.

" Because, whenever Naruto's around Hinata, I notice that he smiles more often, and he becomes happier when he's around her," Sakura smiled, knowingly.

" How do you know if he even feels anything other than friendship for the Hyuuga?" Sasuke countered again. He was obviously curious about Naruto and Hinata's example and had wanted to know more.

" Whenever Naruto and I see Hinata, I notice him staring at her and smiling, there was even a time when he asked me if I've seen her lately," Sakura chuckled, outstretching her hand toward a falling blossom. Sasuke looked at her intently, as if thinking of another question that he hasn't found yet.

" Naruto is probably in denial of his feelings for Hinata…" Sakura began, stretching her arms from behind.

" He may not know how to react to this feeling, or maybe he's just ignoring it, but you know that the feeling's there," Sakura said thoughtfully, stealing a glance at her partner, who seemed to be deep in thought as he looked at the sky. For a moment, both ninja had quiet down, as they walked along the path of cherry blossom and leaves. The sun had begun to set, leaving a trail of orange across the sky. They were half way across the park when Sasuke spoke again.

" What if, the dobe's afraid of how he feels…" Sasuke drifted off as Sakura watched him curiously. She was just about to answer when Sasuke continued.

" Maybe he doesn't want to face rejection…" Sasuke spoke quietly, as Sakura watched in complete amazement. For once in her life, she was able to strike a conversation with Konoha's ice-block! Having tried for years to make conversation and now finally striking one with him is a great achievement! No ones been able to make conversation with him unless it was for mission and stuff. Sakura silently cried tears of joy as she listened intently at Sasuke.

" Or… he maybe, in the end…. He doesn't want to hurt her," Sasuke finished at last and closed his eyes. His usual stoic, impassive face, had now become relaxed. For some reason, he felt the need to ask those questions, it just lifted some unknown feeling off him. Sasuke really had no idea why he was getting into feelings and such, because frankly, he didn't give a damn before! But now he finds himself waiting anxiously for Sakura's answer.

Sakura looked up and smiled happily, as she thought of her answer. She never thought Sasuke would ask things like this and she was unprepared, but being the experienced woman she was, she knew how to answer Sasuke's unnatural questions. ' For some reason, these questions relate to me… and I know just how to answer them,' Sakura thought.

" **Number 1:** If he's afraid of he's feelings, he shouldn't be because love is a feeling of happiness, not fear," Sakura began. Sasuke opened his onyx eyes and listened.

"**Number2:** If he didn't even take a chance to tell her how he felt, he would've never known hoe she felt for him. He would be throwing it all away."

Sakura spoke seriously about this factor. The pink haired kunoichi furrowed her brows and thought of what she said. Then Sakura spoke again, this time sadness portrayed in her emerald eyes. She had lost track of the fact that they were talking about Hinata, but now she had started relating the matter to her. Well it didn't really make much of a difference since Hinata's situation was a lot like hers.

" **Number3:** He doesn't know that… he's already hurting her, because he refuses to show how he feels… That is what hurts the most," The kunoichi faked a smile as she looked back at her companion. Sasuke looked intently at her and nodded slightly. The Uchiha then turned his attention in front of him. Sakura followed his gaze, and realized that they had already left the park and had unknowingly walked back to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke walked in, with Sakura following quietly behind.

* * *

After getting settled…

" Sasuke-kun, I'll get dinner started, do you want anything in particular?" Sakura walked to the kitchen with Sasuke, as she began to take out pots, and plates. Sasuke leaned at the edge of the wall and watched, as Sakura tied a blue apron to her waist and walked over to the fridge. He smirked at her form, rummaging inside his fridge with the Uchiha symbol visible from her back. After finishing, Sakura poked her head out and looked over at Sasuke.

" Ne, Sasuke-kun, there's not much here, so I'll just make some Udon okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and glanced at Sakura before turning to leave.

" I'll be at the garden, if you need anything," Sasuke mumbled and headed off toward the garden. Sakura nodded and set to work, all the while smiling slightly and humming.

Sasuke reached the garden and headed straight under the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Then all of a sudden, Sakura's words had tumbled in to his thoughts. Sasuke furrowed his brows and tried to get rid of the said thoughts.

_He doesn't know that… he's already hurting her…. because her refuses to show how he feels…_

Sasuke sighed wearily as he looked up at the cherry tree,

**'Sakura'**

_That is what hurts the most…_

The raven-haired man ran his hands through his midnight black hair. Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day. For the first time in his life, he was confused about how he really felt… for Sakura.

After the pair had their silent dinner, Sakura and Sasuke retreated to their room after changing and getting ready for bed. The two took one glance at each other before they shuffled to their side of the mattress. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and smiled.

" Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured after she closed the lights and gradually closed her eyes. Sasuke didn't budge and continued to face his back at Sakura. Then his worst nightmare began to torture him…

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

**You are such a dumbass…**

' Back at you…' Sasuke inwardly growled.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW INSENSITIVE YOU ARE TO SAKURA!**

' And I can't believe how big your mouth is,'

**Don't you see how much you're hurting her? Do you not remember what she told us?**

' Yeah I guess so because I suddenly became deaf the whole time she talked!' Sasuke answered rudely.

**So if you know, then why don't you tell her how you feel dammit! You're killing her!**

' Well, idiot that's the problem!'

**WHAT?**

' I don't how I feel for her! Damn your annoying!' Sasuke thought angrily.

**…**

'…'

**You know what,**

' No,'

**You know exactly how you feel…**

' Hn.'

**You're just...Too afraid to admit it to yourself.**

' How would you know,'

**I'm you… and you know what else, someday you're going to regret it.**

After those last words, his inner had left Sasuke to ponder over his words. He didn't understand, no he just wouldn't understand. Sasuke sighed heavily. He really hated his inner for annoying him about things such as these, and he hated himself for trying to deny them. These thoughts had started plaguing Sasuke's mind till the long hours of the night.

* * *

**Late at night…**

We find ourselves in the Uchiha mansion, where a certain Uchiha, slept in his bed with a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Shouldn't every one be asleep at this time of night? Well everyone should be sleeping, except for Sasuke who found that he could not. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his bed, as he tried his best to find a comfortable position to sleep in. But the problem didn't lie in the position, the problem lay in his thoughts.

Yes. Even in the dead of night, Sasuke still couldn't rid of his thoughts from his previous conversation with his inner. It annoyed him to no end! He just wanted to take a small nap for heaven's sake! He's going to have giant circles under his eyes the next day if it keeps up. Sasuke was about to start banging his head on the pillow when he heard soft muffled noises. The Uchiha sat up quickly and scanned his surrounding to see where the noises had come from. His left ear began to twitch as he looked at his side. ' It's just Sakura,' Sasuke thought and was about to lie back down when he noticed her body was slightly shaking.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and cautiously got out of bed, being careful not to disturb the said girl. Sasuke walked over her side of the bed, all the while watching her sleeping for closely. When Sasuke reached Sakura's bedside, he took precaution not to get to close. ( We all know what happens!) He remembered last time he got to close, and hell he never wanted that to happen again!

Sasuke leaned on the wall and sat on a position as if proposing to Sakura. (A/N: I just wanted to describe it that way:)) The Uchiha focused his obsidian eyes attentively at Sakura's sleeping face, although something was quite out of the ordinary.

Sakura's face was scrunched up with sadness. Her thin pink brows where slanted and her light pink lips were slightly frowning. Sasuke had never seen Sakura's face this way up close. It made it all the more saddening for him. Yes Sasuke felt a weird sensation of sadness whenever Sakura frowned. The raven-haired man became even more stunned when he looked closely at Sakura's face. A pang of pain pierced his heart as he watched a tear roll down her soft cheek. ' Why… why is Sakura… crying?' Sasuke thought worried. He didn't understand why Sakura was weeping, in his bed, while sleeping. Did she have a nightmare? Sasuke asked himself all these questions. Sasuke had kept asking himself these troublesome questions, when something snapped him out of it.

" Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a stunned face, as another tear rolled down her cheek. ' What the hell' Sasuke thought in a daze. The pain in his chest doubled for some unknown reason. Sasuke froze in his spot, confused and somewhat feeling terrible, even though he didn't know why. The Uchiha thought of different reasons as to why Sakura whispered his name, so quietly and so sadly. The first time Sakura whispered his name was in a happy sort of longing fashion. Sasuke subconsciously lifted a finger onto Sakura's cheek and wiped the tear onto his shirt. Sakura's troubled face became more relaxed from the sudden touch, but still held the same sadness Sasuke had seen before. He stood back up, and pulled the covers over Sakura and slowly went back to his side of the bed.

The raven-haired man tucked himself back under the covers and forcefully shut his eyes close, as thoughts as annoying as his inner's words began to fill his mind. Why was Sakura crying, yet whispering his name? What the hell did he have to do with it? Sasuke sighed deeply and made it a priority to ask the dobe tomorrow. But one thing was for sure; he hated seeing Sakura cry, even if it had absolutely no effect on him when they were genin. So why had he started to care now?

* * *

**A/N: Wow Sasuke's really clueless ne? Well that's what becomes of a person who never loved anyone in his life before so I guess he can't comprehend what he's feeling. Anyways, what will Naruto inform Sasuke? Only time will tell! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot of things going on this weekend! So I'll try to get started on the next chappie as soon as possible! Tell me what you guys think! JA for now.**


	12. Sasuke's Plan

**DAY5: Friday**

It was a bright and fresh Friday morning in the Uchiha residence. The sole Uchiha survivor had been currently sleeping. The said man shifted comfortably around his bed. Last nights an event had drained Sasuke of all his energy and was therefore sleeping in to make up for the lost sleep. His damn thoughts had kept him up till 3:00 in the morning! So he was in serious need of some snoozing.

Sasuke turned upside down and spread his arms wide. The Uchiha noticed something missing in his bed. He swayed his outstretched hands side to side to find the "something" missing. ' Where's Sakura?' Sasuke thought surprised. He lazily raised his head to his side to find nothing but ruffled sheets and pillows. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and quietly stood up, shielding his right eye from the rays of the sun coming through the balcony. Sasuke raised a hand and slowly combed through his ruffled midnight black hair and got off the bed. He was about to go outside to the bathroom to check if Sakura was there when a hint of pink caught his eye.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and headed for the balcony where he found the object of his search.

**Sakura**

The said kunoichi leaned on the balcony railing, her short soft tresses flowing softly to her side. Sakura had already changed to her usual attire and was just enjoying the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze on her face. Sasuke curled his lips upward and kept his gaze on Sakura's form. She looked so peaceful, so '**_beautiful'_** Sasuke thought. Then a sudden mental picture came rushing in his mind of a very lonely crying Sakura he had seen last night. The Uchiha's face became sturdy yet concerned as he furrowed his brows slightly. He couldn't understand why such a peaceful looking person looked so sad while sleeping.

Sakura felt a presence behind her and slowly turned her body to the side. Her lips immediately curled up at the sight of her thoughts. She was just thinking about the said Uchiha, and everything that's happened over the week. She knew that the week was coming to an end and so was her stay. She was just thankful that even for a short amount of time, she was able to spend it with him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's beaming face. He felt a relaxed feeling waver over him, as if a cool breeze had just passed him. Sasuke didn't understand why, but when Sakura smiled like that just for him, it made his day a hell of a lot better. He also searched his thoughts for any other time that Sakura had seen him… she would always give him that warm smile that was only reserved for him, just him. The thought of that made Sasuke's mood even lighter as he walked beside Sakura and leaned back on the railing. (A/N: So basically, Sakura's leaning forward, and Sasuke's leaning back:))

" Morning Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted and glanced sideways at her partner. Sasuke merely nodded and gazed at Sakura from his side.

" Ne Sasuke-kun, it's already near noon so if you want we could head down to Ichiraku's," Sakura finished, tucking a loose lock of pink hair behind her ears. Sasuke kept quiet and looked up at the clouds, and smirked.

" Guess I slept in…" Sasuke answered.

" Yup. Didn't know you were the type to sleep in," Sakura chuckled playfully.

" There are a lot of things you don't know about me Sakura," Sasuke smirked wider. This statement caught Sakura's attention.

" Oh really Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lifted a brow and smiled daringly at Sasuke. She turned her whole body towards him. The Uchiha looked at her from the corner of his eyes and shut them closed.

" Really."

" Tell me one thing," Sakura persisted, her emerald eyes sparkling with interest.

" Why should I?" Sasuke retorted back.

" Please Sasuke-kun, I promise I won't tell," Sakura pleaded. ' Damn her eyes,' Sasuke thought.

" Hn…" Sasuke replied. Sakura waited.

" You don't know that…" Sasuke thought of things Sakura didn't know about him. The pink haired kunoichi waited in anticipation. She really wanted to get to know Sasuke and even knowing little things about him would add to her knowledge.

" I like…." Sasuke trailed off.

" Yeah…" Sakura urged him to go on.

" Gwdanig," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura cocked her head to the side as her ears tried to process what Sasuke had just said.

" Could you repeat that again Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed.

" Gardening, I like gardening…" Sasuke whispered enough for Sakura to hear. The said kunoichi was surprised by this answer and grinned at her companion. She never thought that a powerful ninja, the last wielder of the bloodline limit sharingan, and the sole survivor of the prestigious clan Uchiha, liked ' **gardening**?' Sakura thought amused. She would have expected training, or glaring at Neji, or even teasing Naruto, but she never guessed gardening. Sakura made sure to remember that fact when a sudden memory rushed back to her. Sakura giggled quietly and looked at her companion with pure curiosity.

" What?" Sasuke asked irritated. Was Sakura laughing at his hobby?

" N-nothing S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura panted as she tried to regain her composure.

" Sakura…" Sasuke spoke in a tell-me-what-you're-thinking-right-now voice.

" It's just that, I remembered seeing a gardening catalogue in your room," Sakura began as Sasuke listened to her words. The Uchiha suddenly remembered that he bought a new issue of a gardening catalogue last week and must've forgot to hide it. Sasuke immediately blushed and turned his gaze elsewhere.

" So that explains the garden…" Sakura whispered, her index finger on her chin.

"…"

" Sasuke-kun… you're amazing!" Sakura chuckled slightly.

" Hn?" Sasuke asked confused. He was expecting her to make fun of him or something but the result was completely the opposite of what he thought.

" I never knew you were so talented at gardening…. You're work was sheer beauty!" Sakura told him assuringly. Sasuke faced Sakura and smiled at her actions. It felt nice to be acknowledge for something you worked hard for, especially that garden. Sakura blushed seeing Sasuke smile at her so sincerely. Honestly, she's never seen him smile so nicely at her! Hell she didn't even know if the man could smile, since this is the first time she's seen him like this. The closest to a smile that she'd seen him do was a smirk, or a small tug at his lips. For Sakura, that smile was one of the most warmest sincere smiles she's ever seen. (A/N: Wow I'm talking about smiles a lot! Ps: I can picture Sasuke looking so hot when he smiles! KYAA!) She was overwhelmed when it was directed to her. Sakura diverted her gaze elsewhere and began to blush uncontrollably.

"S-so Sasuke-kun…." Sakura began, trying her hardest not to faint, or scream. Yup, Sasuke was that good looking.

Sasuke smirked and watched Sakura's red cheeks get darker. This is why he never smiles, just smirks because, girls from every single part of the fire country will start swarming over him. He already had enough fan-girls! He didn't want the whole country swooping over him. (A/N: Conceited much Sasuke? But it's true!)

" What's your favorite flower?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes completely focused on his ebony ones. Sasuke tensed not at the question, but her piercing green eyes. He thought about her question for a minute. But the more he thought about it he figured it out.

" Guess." Sasuke smirked. Sakura swayed her head to get rid of the hair on her face and looked at Sasuke intently.

" Lilac?" She attempted.

" No."

" Tulips?"

" No."

" Daisies?"

"No."

"Roses?"

" Hn. No." Sasuke smirked. He was giving her a hard time really, and the answer is simple if you think about it.

" Last attempt…" Sakura whispered and thought of other kinds of flowers, but she was short one gardening vocabulary. She racked her brain for more flowers when a name crossed her mind. ' No he probably doesn't…' Sakura shook her head inwardly. But I guess there's nothing wrong if she tries right?

" C-cherry blossoms?" Sakura blushed and forced herself to look Sasuke in the eye. Soft emerald met hard ebony as Sasuke's face looked impassive for a moment… but was replaced with a smirk.

" Took you long enough," Sasuke replied. Sakura on the other hand was shocked for 3rd time that day. ' Sasuke's favorite flower was… a cherry blossom?' Sakura wondered in amazement. Wow, she was really finding new things about Sasuke today, and this one was really amazing. For some reason she felt happy that he too had chosen her favourite flower, besides the fact that her name was named after the blossom. But one thing still bugged her…

" Why the cherry blossom Sasuke-kun?" the kunoichi asked.

_**Because it reminds me of you…**_

" I guess because, it was the most natural and beautiful one for me…" Sasuke stated as he looked over at Sakura's pink hair and jade eyes. He couldn't help but resemble her as a cherry blossom, because her name fit her so perfectly. Sakura blushed unknowingly and looked over her companion.

" Oh, well I'm glad because obviously, it's my favourite too." Sakura whispered as she smiled joyously at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and looked over the balcony, his thoughts lingering back on Sakura's crying face. He remembered that he had to ask Naruto about the event that happened yesterday and faced Sakura again.

" C'mon Sakura let's go to Ichiraku's," Sasuke said over his shoulder as he started walking back inside with Sakura following behind.

After Sasuke changed and Sakura fixed the bed, the pair walked outside to get some lunch. It was already past noon and the two shinobi's were eager to get food in their stomachs. As the two arrived at the ramen stand, who else where they to find there, but their ramen fan Naruto. But someone else was beside the blonde eating ramen. The said person was more "civilized" as she ate her noodles quietly. Of course, it was Naruto's err date to the festival Hinata! The couple had been eating quietly (well one of them at least) at Ichiraku's for lunch.

Sakura watched in amusement as Naruto conversed with Hinata who was blushing. 'Finally Naruto and Hinata had started to become close, and I have a feeling this'll only be the beginning,' Sakura thought as they approached the two.

" Hey Hinata Naruto!" Sakura waved as the two neared Naruto. The blonde turned around and grinned happily at his two teammates.

" Hay Suke-timi! Goobnorming Saukra-chun!"

**Translation:** "Hey Sasuke-teme! Good morning Sakura-chan!"

" GLOAACK!" Naruto screamed with a mouthful of ramen and began to choke.

" Ah! Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she immediately held Naruto by his chest and began to squeeze. Soon Naruto breathing became normal as swallowed the ramen he was choking on a few moments ago.

" Naruto you're an idiot you know that! You're lucky Hinata was here!" Sakura scolded, taking a seat beside Hinata.

" Hn, moron" Sasuke muttered and took a seat beside the blonde and ordering his own meal. Sasuke began to eat his noodles only to get interrupted by his thoughts of last night. He remembered his real purpose for coming here was to ask Naruto about Sakura so that afterward his mind could finally be at ease. After finishing his ramen first Sasuke stood up and dragged Naruto from his stool.

" Ahh! Sasuke-bastard! What the hell are you doing? MY RAMEN?" Naruto screamed and tried to snatch his food before Sasuke could pull him up.

" Sakura, I just need to talk to the dobe about something so we'll be right back," Sasuke informed the girls as he quickly dragged the blonde. Don't think Naruto went with Sasuke quietly because it was exactly the opposite: A full-grown ninja, holder of the kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto was currently having a 6 year old tantrum with his mommy Sasuke Uchiha on his collar. Anyways Sasuke pulled the blonde to a spot close enough for the rings not to act butt far enough so the girls won't hear.

" Teme! What do you want? I was eat-"

" Shut up Naruto! Sakura might hear us!" Sasuke hissed at the blonde.

" Sakura-chan? What did this have to do with her?" The blonde boy asked dumbfounded. Sasuke sighed and looked straight as his best friend.

" I wanted to talk about Sakura dobe, that's why I dragged you here," Muttered Sasuke quietly. Naruto had wide eyes and grinned widely.

" Teme! Don't tell me you did something to Sa-" Sasuke immediately hit Naruto on his already cracking skull and sighed aggravated.

" No! I'll get straight to the point dumbass," The Uchiha spoke quietly bringing a hand on his temples.

" If I'm a dumbass you're a jackass! HA!" Naruto grinned smugly at his comeback whileSasuke just sighed with annoyance.

" Hn. Listen dobe this is important," Sasuke spoke in a serious tone making Naruto stop his antics and listen quietly.

" What is it Sasuke-teme, is Sakura-chan hurt or something?" Naruto asked.

" It's just that, last night I saw her…" Sasuke began

" So what?" Naruto interrupted.

" Let me finish dobe!"

" Fine, fine go ahead," Naruto held his hands up in defense. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" last night I saw her…..crying in her sleep….." Sasuke whispered quietly enough for Naruto to hear as his eyes widened a little. The fox boy's face became scrunched up in concern, upon hearing this.

" What…. Why!" Naruto became suddenly enraged as if his sister just got hurt. Yes, Naruto thinks of Sakura as his younger sister in his team and would gladly protect her from any enemy and male population. He felt it as his job, to be Sakura's big brother, and the fact that she was crying made him jump to over protective mode.

" Naruto keep it down!" Sasuke hissed making the blonde stop.

" The other thing was, that when she cried last night…. Well she whispered my name…." Sasuke said his eyes portraying concern and confusion. He closed his eyes and automatically saw Sakura's happy state this morning and wished to never see her other side. Naruto on the other hand was speechless at the information Sasuke gave him. His eyes became somewhat sturdy and troubled at the same time. His blue eyes darted from Sasuke and over his shoulder to where Sakura was talking to Hinata. (A/N: Mostly congratulating her about yesterday's event) Then for a moment everything was silent until Sasuke spoke up…

" So dobe do you know what's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke gave his attention back to Naruto, who was apparently distracted in his thoughts. Finally he spoke.

" You know teme, I pity Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled sadly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and listened intently.

" After all this time, she's still hurting…" Naruto spoke softly, looking at the ground.

" What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked with concern. He wanted to know what's hurting Sakura and why it related to him more than ever.

" Bastard your still hurting her!" Naruto snapped and turned his angry blue eyes at Sasuke's surprised onyx ones. Sasuke remained silent as he began to replay Naruto's words. ' I'm… hurting her?' Sasuke asked himself in confusion.

" You think it's bad that you saw her crying about you? After you left she used to cry all the time!" Naruto spoke harshly to Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan gave her whole heart to you, and even now…you still throw it away" The blonde boy whispered bitterly, and glared at his teammate. Sasuke on the other hand looked completely guilty and angry at the same time. He was angry at Naruto for blaming him about hurting Sakura, but he was mostly angry with him, for simply telling the truth.

"…"

" Sasuke-teme you seriously messed up!" Naruto spoke loudly. Sasuke immediately slapped a hand on Naruto's big mouth and glared at him.

" How many times do I have to tell you dobe? Keep it down!" Sasuke retorted, and slowly let go of Naruto's mouth. The said blonde just watched his teammate who had his eyes on Sakura's laughing form. His brows furrowed as he watched Sakura's emerald eyes glint with joy, her lips smiling with ease, and her face, just utterly happy.

Sasuke's eyes turned from harsh, to regret as he let out a small sigh, all the while thinking how idiotic he was. ' It was me all along… I was the one she was… crying for,' Sasuke thought to himself.

**GLAD YOU CAUGHT ON GENIUS!**

'shut up!'

**I can't believe you needed Naruto to figure that out!**

'…'

'I was the one hurting her… damn I hate this feeling!'

**ha! Guilty now are we?**

'…'

**Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?**

'…you're right…'

**Huh? Come again?**

' What exactly can I do…..?'

**Don't ask me… but whatever it is, she better be happy..** Inner Sasuke said as a- matter of- fact. Sasuke stopped listening to his inner but kept his last words in his thoughts. 'She better be happy…' Sasuke thought. The terrible feeling in his gut just became worse, when he recalled all the countless times he's insulted, pushed away, and rejected her. Sasuke watched Sakura from afar as If in a trance, while Naruto just grinned at Sasuke.

' Teme better watch it…. Or he'll lose Sakura-chan,' the fox boy thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes as a sudden realization came to him… ' I really mean that much to her,' The Uchiha thought, as he began to feel somewhat light headed at the thought. Sasuke didn't know that lately he's been acting strange around Sakura, and his thoughts have mostly been about her. He doesn't know that he's exhibiting the strange side effects of…

**_Love_**

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, thinking only one thought… ' I've got to make it up to her… for once make her happy' the raven-haired man thought as he nodded his head slightly. Naruto grinned as his partner finally faced him. Naruto knew, that Sasuke knew that he needed to do the right thing, and that he's already sorted out his thoughts and feelings.

" So Sasuke-teme, now that you know, what are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked, curious as to what Sasuke was thinking. The said Uchiha was a bit surprised at Naruto's choice of words since his inner said the exact same thing. Sasuke only smirked in return.

" I already have something planned…" Sasuke spoke casually as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The confused Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched the smirking Uchiha glancing at Sakura. Sasuke then quickly turned his gaze back at the anxious Naruto, his smirk growing wider.

" and dobe… you're going to help me," Sasuke replied quietly. Naruto's eyes widened as he gulped slowly. 'ME?'

* * *

**A/N: WHOOHOHO! So what's Sasuke got planned for our little cherry blossom ne? And I'm glad that Sasuke finally understands how Sakura feels, because I was really meaning to emphasize that in this chappie. So what's Sasuke got planned? It's for me to know and for you to find out !XD Give me reviews and I'll update…….. maybe…..maybe… So I hope this chappie was okay! I was starting doubt whether I was doing a good job or not… ( makes puppy eyes at you) So tell me what you guys think about it so far! JA NE!**

**Ps: I have about a few more chappies to go on this story, and I have to say, I'll really miss it! ( since it was my first one and all,"**


	13. Sasuke's plan II

DAY 5: Friday1/2

He really couldn't get out of it.

Well he could try but… the consequences would be dire.

' Well Sasuke-teme will probably beat the crap out of me if I don't do it…' The blonde gritted his teeth at the task laid before him. He knew the power of Uchiha's and the damage they could do with the very explosive temper they posses. But it was not the temper thatforcedhim to do this evil task,It was the very sickening unfair threats he waged against him! He couldn't have that happen, because if Sasuke found out, it would definetly be his demise. Utter demise. So h understood that it would be a very wise decision to accept his proposal because, he knew that Sasuke was definitely true to his words/threats...but c'mon! This was crossing the line!

Even Naruto has his limits.

For other people, it may seem that he was exaggerating a little, but no one, scratch that, noself respecting manwould be caught in that place, let alone retrieving something…

Girly.

Naruto's face flinched at the thought but agreed to it nonetheless. If this was what Sasuke really needed, then fine he'll do it, since it was for his beloved female teammate. Even though he was forced by his evil teammate, and even threatened him to do his bidding! He really had no choice, no choice at all.He still couldn't believe that Sasuke's cold brick wall was cracked open by Sakura. It was really astounding, but of course, Sakura couldn't have made this big blow overnight. Hell no.

It took years of slaving over a goal that seemed endless. Taking in insults, shoves, and broken pieces of her heart scattered in her soul. Days and days of never ending trial –and- errors, most of them ending up in deep depression over her mistakes. He had witnessed her great efforts first hand, in the beginning starting off with joyous eyes, and a soft smile.

At the end of the day, a somber smile, with a tear stained face. He couldn't stand it, seeing Sakura waste her time on his lifeless dumb-cluck egotistical jerk that was Sasuke.

But the fact that for once, he was trying to correct his gigantic mistake was a real turn over. Naruto couldn't be more… relieved…. Proud? The hell with it! He knew that in his Sasuke way, he was regretful and that was settling enough. The blonde was really proud that once in his life Sasuke **needed** his help on something. He would gladly have done it… if it wasn't striking his man pride so hard! Anything else would have been great. Killing his fan-girls, training, eating a slug, whatever.

' But, this is for Sakura-chan!' Naruto thought. ' So I have no choice… but to do this alone…'

* * *

Sakura peered carefully at her blonde teammate, eyeing him curiously." Naruto are you alright?" His blue eyes darted left to right and finally settled onto his female teammate. He smiled sheepishly and lifted his arms defensively. " Ne… what are you talking about Sakura-chan? I'm fine!"

Sakura nodded slightly and glanced doubtfully at her other teammate. She had a gut feeling that Naruto was not at all like himself. She could prove these theories correct. After she and Hinata had finished eating their ramen, all the while chatting about a certain blonde, Naruto had been acting strange. (Aside from the normal mind you.) She and Hinata had walked toward where Sasuke and Naruto had been talking when all of a sudden; the blonde had begun screaming profanities for all of Konoha to hear.

This normally doesn't surprise Sakura but his choice of words had thrown her off completely. ' Why the hell was he growling something about pink frilled underwear, and such?' The pink-haired kunoichi thought in disbelief. Had Jiraiya really affected Naruto that much? She wouldn't know and for that matter would not like to find out. If that sennin had corrupted the oh so innocent Naruto, there's no telling who else he had captured within his perverted mind.

Red was practically hard to miss on Sasuke's face, and no I do not mean sharingan. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously at his screaming teammate who had been busy bellowing crap like girl territory, female attire, and dare I say, frilly pink undies? Sasuke's face had been at the point where it was practically ready to explode from the blonde's stupid insolent actions.

He had been trying to restrain himself from ripping his mouth and shoving it up his ass, and everyone should know… Uchiha's have very explosive tempers. Sasuke was no exception. So far he has been successfully holding onto his sanity rope, and trying his best to shush his over exaggerating teammate.

Naruto having no pride and dignity, or even the slightest care of what other people think about him, did not notice all the shocked bewildered stares he was receiving. Not even the deadly/traumatic death-glare a certain Uchiha burned through his face. Sadly for Naruto, he picked the wrong time and place to be an idiot and felt a painful jab/punch on his cheek.

Luckily for the blonde who had earned a purplish spot on his cheek, Hinata and Sakura had arrived to see what all the commotion was about, thus halting Sasuke's raging killer intent.

Naruto was indeed lucky…

* * *

" Naruto what happened to your cheek?" Emerald orbs eyed, the said purple cheek with concern. Naruto was a pretty strong shinobi for his rank, and he wouldn't get injuries so quickly. Well he would if it was Sasuke giving him the wounds for something idiotic he did, but that was where her train of thoughts had faltered. Before Naruto could answer, Sakura had spoken ahead of him.

" What were you and Sasuke talking about anyways?" she asked questioningly. All the while looking back and forth at the frigid form of Naruto and Sasuke.

" Oh um, we were just talking about uh…" Naruto began, his eyes darting from left to right, hopelessly looking for something to distract the ongoing interrogation.

He could never spill the beans to his female teammate or else, face the wrath of the sadistic side of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto also knew the side effects of falsely telling the truth to Sakura, she was smart and could easily suspect something was up, so he had to look for something that was acceptable, or just die right her right now.

But unfortunately, Naruto's field of expertise was not intelligence, and that would surely sink him deeper into the crap that he was already burdened with. Sadly, the blonde spotted a sack of potatoes and- you guessed it, he used them as the excuse.

" Uh, teme and I were just talking about, er…POTATOES! "Naruto said proudly as though his excuse would surely pass.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disbelief at the cover up Naruto had blurted out. He had no idea that Naruto was so idiotic! His answer just topped it off! How the hell did he think of potatoes for a lie? He could've said anything! Anything! Training, missions, ramen, anything else. Sasuke scowled inwardly at Naruto's poor excuse and knew that Sakura would definitely not buy it.

Sakura quirked a thin eyebrow and assessed Naruto's answers. " Po-tatoes?"

Naruto bobbed his head up and down, trickles of sweat gathering on his fore-head. Sakura was about to interject when Naruto had beat her to it, though this time, he was clever enough to escape the situation. If he had stayed any longer and attempted to answer his teammates questions, he would definitely have blown their cover because, the next thing on his list was toothpaste! Yes Naruto does have his moments of intelligence, and he was lucky enough to use a reliable excuse.

" Sorry Sakura-chan! But I have to um go with Hinata-chan somewhere… uh the festival!" He answered quickly.

Naruto gently seized Hinata's wrist and directed the surprised Hyuga away from Sakura. He had begun walking faster and faster away from her, hoping that Sakura won't run back to him.

But before going completely out of sight, Naruto turned his attention over his shoulder smiling slightly at the pair." I'll see you guys some other time!" He yelled before disappearing completely out of sight, dragging a very distraught and blushing Hinata. Silence surrounded a very confused Sakura and a pleased yet glaring Sasuke for a while until the pink-haired kunoichi had finally spoken.

Still letting her eyes linger toward where Naruto had just been a couple of seconds ago; Sakura spoke directly at Sasuke, her voice utterly surprised. " Okay…what just happened?"

" Hn… what an idiot," Sasuke retorted and began walking back home with Sakura to his side.

" I can't believe Naruto! Just leaving like that," The kunoichi ranted on, using her hands as visual aspects. Sasuke on the other hand sighed inwardly with relief. Just thinking of how close he was to being caught made him all the more annoyed at his blonde friends stupidity. If Naruto were to have blown his secret, he was sure as hell going to make a massacre on someone's doorstep tonight. But surprisingly, he narrowedly escaped Sakura's questions.

The Uchiha smirked at what he and Naruto had talked about, and what he was to get for Sasuke. ' That idiot better get what I told him to pick up in time, or else' he thought. He needed "that" in order for his plan to commence, because it was very essential. He only prayed that Naruto doesn't screw up on a task so simple. After all it was fairly simple. Relatively easy. Oh hell with it, even he despised the thought of going in there, but that's why he had the him get it.

Sasuke smirked cleverly at his ingenious persuasion to get Naruto to do what he wants. He truly loved the nature of...

**Blackmail**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the 13nth chapter for ya. You know to tell you guys the truth, this was originally suppose to be longer, but I was really tired today. No scratch that, ever since last week, what with sleeping at freaking 1:00 every night. So this day is dragging longer than I expected, but don't worry everyone, it won't be any longer because the next chapter is going to end Friday, and then Saturday will be up! Yay! I was hoping to get this finished before (mumble, grumble) school starts. I mean it's only a few weeks away so the fic writing time will be reduced to an all time low for me, since I can only access the internet during weekends during school time.**

**I know! That really sucks! And it double sucks because I'm working on a new Sasuke/Sakura Fanfic that'll start around September or maybe late august. But all I know is that, I'm not starting any other fics of mine unless this one's finished, just like my other Naru/Hina fic that I've been saving. (Second chances) That one is also a series, but lately I haven't been able to get to it, so sorry for those who are waiting for that one. Anyways, later on Sasuke will begin to reveal his surprise for Sakura and it's sole purpose… so you guys will have to wait for the next chappie! Again sorry for the delayed time, i've been out of the writing mode for a few days, ro in other words... I've been caught in the evil clutches of writers block! (dun dun dun!) c'mon we all know how bad that is!**

**Next chapter: 1 week, or less (depends on the reviews)**

**Ja ne:) /\ /\**


	14. Naruto Comes Through for Sasuke

DAY5: Friday1/2

Naruto continued to mumble incoherent things as he and Hinata walked all over Konoha. He was lucky enough to escape Sakura's interrogation just a few moments ago, but now he was stuck with even a bigger problem, and this problem he couldn't handle alone.

The blonde let out a deep sigh while slowly revealing a white folded piece of paper from his jacket. He unfolded the said piece of paper and began to shudder at the thought. For on thing, as you all know he had absolutely no intention of going "there", and secondly if anyone sees him in "there" he'll die of embarrassment.

Hinata on the other hand, had begun to blush furiously as soon as Naruto had dragged her off from some reason. She lightly twirled her index fingers together in an attempt to calm her nerves, but sadly it had no effect. She had wondered why in the world Naruto had abruptly pulled her away from Sasuke and Sakura. But who could care less! Her all time crush had just pulled her off unexpectedly away from distractions, as if he wanted to be alone with her… in a… sort of like…. ' a date…' Hinata thought, the red hues on her cheeks getting darker. No. That couldn't possibly be Naruto's intentions of walking with her. Impossible. Sure the first part of her theory was true, they were alone, but as Hinata glanced timidly at her companion, concern immediately took over her face.

There was Naruto, sweating buckets of water, with a very crumpled piece of paper within his grasp. She wondered if she should help him, since he looked so feverish and well… nervous. Being the smart girl Hinata was, she decided it would be best, besides she couldn't bear seeing her love suffering.

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes at the sheet of paper. Where the hell was he supposed to find this place? His blue orbs narrowed in a way that looked like he was squinting his eyes to find something invisible. Time was running out, and if he didn't get this "thing" Sasuke had asked before tomorrow, he'd die young. Naruto sighed heavily for the millionth time that day and remembered that he had brought Hinata along with him. Surely he could as for her help but like all other males, his ego wouldn't let him, and his embarrassment wouldn't either.

He tore his eyes away from the abused slightly torn paper and glanced at his side, only to find no Hinata. Naruto became instantly alarmed and was about to scream her name but found that he had bumped into something in front of him in the process. Trying to keep balanced he grabbed anything to keep him standing which happened to be the person in front of him, although his eyes were locked toward the ground beneath him so he couldn't see who it was. Tanned slender hands quickly slipped around the said person's tiny waist as they crashed on the floor.

Luckily no one was there to see them because if they had, it would have been misleading. Very misleading.

" Ah gomen! I wasn't watching where I was g-" Naruto mumbled politely, rubbing one hand at the back of his neck, and his other elbow supporting him when he noticed who it was he bumped against…

_'Hinata?'_

Indeed it was Hinata he had "fallen" with. One of her pale lavender eyes squinted open, to find that she was all right. Her soft dark purple hair fell over her scrunched up shoulders, as her apologetic eyes traveled over a familiar orange jacket. Slowly and surely they moved on their own accord upward, her gaze finally landing in those of deep cerulean blue.

_' Naruto-kun…'_

The two unsuspecting ninja's who happened to have lost their super sensing abilities for one second, did not realize whom they bumped into until it was too late. ( Well Hinata knew, but she didn't know that he wouldn't see her right in front of him.) For a moment, Hinata and Naruto's gaze were locked onto those of each others. But as sure as it had begun it had ended when the Hyuga began to redden horribly, and sweat as much as Naruto had earlier.

The said boy noticed this and wondered what was wrong with her. He followed her gaze left and right, up and down and back to his when he realized, their faces were merely inches apart.

**Gulp.**

**Blink.**

**Lub-dub.**

**Lub-dub.**

**Lub-dub,Lub-dub,Lub-dub,Lub-dub!**

Hinata quickly leapt to her feet as did Naruto, their faces stained with red, and eyes desperately trying not to gaze at each other. Soon, an awkward silence followed, either shinobi willing to break it, or wanting to either. Finally sweet relief came when Naruto's noticed the time inside a market they were beside. Blue orbs widened slightly, as yellow brows furrowed together.

Naruto spun on his heels quickly forgetting the whole incident and turned toward Hinata. The Hyuga was surprised by this and began to redden terribly, her eyes averting his gaze, but quickly landed back to his anxious, nervous eyes.

Naruto cleared his throat, His eyes drifting back onto the paper and onto Hinata. " Listen Hinata-chan, C-can you help me look for this place its, its urgent. I promise I won't keep you too long, and I'll owe you one I- just I-"

Hinata had a look of confusion written on her face, but was quickly replaced by a tender loving reaction. She smiled warmly at him, a blush still present on her face.

" Sure Naruto-kun, I-I'll help you,

The fox boy grinned happily at her, his eyes glimmering of happiness, " Thanks Hinata-chan! You're great!" he said loudly while he gently slipped his hand around Hinata's wrist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled sincerely as Hinata did the same.

She lightly lifted a closed palm over her racing heart, as if trying to keep her heart rate intact, as her eyes stared happily at Naruto's head. ' don't f-faint Hinata, don't faint!' She repeatedly told herself.

This may not be a date, but for Hinata, she couldn't have asked for more.

With Sasuke & Sakura... 

Sakura drummed her fingers lightly on her closed fist, as she walked quietly along the quiet streets of Konoha. Her mind had still been drifting off towards Naruto's strange behavior, but nonetheless that was Naruto for you. But still, what she wanted to know more was what he and Sasuke were talking about back at Ichiraku's. It seemed that there was something special about what they were talking about since when she had attempted to ask Sasuke about it, he just shrugged it off and said it was nothing.

Usually she would have obeyed but, today was different. Today Sakura was the ace snoop of the town, and Sasuke's answer just wouldn't do. She wanted to know and if she was in snooping mode, a bombardment of questions will come falling down on you, until she gets a reasonable answer. Sadly the victim of this inquiry, was the lucky Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura furrowed her brows toward a certain raven-haired boy next to her. " C'mon Sasuke-kun tell me!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes toward Sakura, his lips forming a perfect line. " Tell you what?"

" You know what!" Sakura grumbled loudly. It's been a whole hour and she's gotten no answer, only verbal psychology thrown back at her face. If this were any other person she would have forced them to a dark alley and scare the truth out of them with her amazing strength. She could definitely live up to her threats since this has happened on more than one occasion, but since this was Sasuke, she obviously couldn't.

Or could she?

" What we're you and Naruto talking about?" Sakura asked, a little irritated. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips.

" Oh you want to know what me and Naruto were talking about?" He teased." That's what I've been asking you for the past hour!" Sakura retorted, a hand on her hip.

" Really? Didn't notice…" Sasuke trailed off as he watched Sakura's irritated face from the corner of his eye.

Toying with Sakura's mind never really occurred to him before, but now as he was actually doing it, he regretted nothing. Seeing the usually, calm collected kunoichi (much like him) getting frustrated over a simple conversation between he and Naruto amused him to no end, even though her constant questions annoyed him slightly.

But you can guess he wanted it no other way. But hell, torturing Sakura was a lot of fun!

The kunoichi glared at Sasuke warning him with her eyes." Sasuke-kun stop. It. I know what you're doing,"

Sasuke lifted a brow and remained quiet, his hands in his pockets, and charcoal eyes looking on ahead. He inwardly smirked and began operation get-Sakura-off-my-neck plan into action. He wondered how long she could last, and what her reaction would be.

" Sasuke-kun tell me!"

"…"

" What were you and Naruto talking about?"

"…"

" Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

Sakura furrowed her brows even more, as she wondered why the hell he wasn't responding to her. She sighed and shook her head.

" You're ignoring me aren't you?"

"…"

" Sasuke-kun, why is it so hard to tell me?" asked angrily. She was beginning to lose her hard earned patience, and tried her best to keep her emotions at bay. If not, she was so going to force the truth out of a certain someone… the hard way!

"…"

" Sasuke-kun stop it!

Sakura closed her eyes and walked in front of Sasuke, stopping him in his tracks." If you don't tell me right this minute I-"

Grumble.

Grumble. Grumble.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped in her tracks, as a loud grumble noise began to erupt in Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha looked down to where the noise had come from and began to blush with embarrassment. Sakura green orbs immediately landed on Sasuke's stomach that happened to interrupt at the right moment.

She smiled playfully at Sasuke's pink face while tucking her hands behind her back. Sakura was about to speak when someone…. or something interrupted her.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly while holding a hand over his growling stomach. 'Great, just great,' Sasuke thought irritated. ' Your timing sucks!' he scolded his stomach. His belly really had a incredibly bad timing when signaling that its hungry. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the kunoichi in front of him…who was trying to stifle an oncoming fit of giggles.

" Hn…."

" S-Sasuke-kun –giggle- are you –giggle- h-hungry –giggle, giggle-" Sakura asked, laughing slightly. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, a taint of pink visible on his cheek. After Sakura had finally regained her composure, and wiping an invisible tear on her eye (simply to humor the moment) a smile crept on her lips.

She grabbed a hold of Sasuke wrist and began directing him to a nearby market." C'mon Sasuke-kun, I just remembered we had no more **tomatoes **in the fridge,"

Sasuke's eyes began to narrow with a very ferocious lust towards a certain object. His stomach was more than happy to comply with the news as it began to trumpet the loud battle cry.

Sakura giggled and looked over her shoulder. " Alright, Alright I heard you already,"

"Hn…"

In the market… 

Green orbs studied the red plump tomato on her palm. Shortly after they arrived at the market, the Uchiha had nearly torn her arm with him pulling on hers toward a certain tomato counter. As soon as they got to the said counter, the tomato obsessed Uchiha crossed his arms and began watching the plump tomatoes like a hawk watching a chicken buffet.

His hungry gaze hovered over the tomatoes, as if he was already eating them with his intense stare. Sakura sweat dropped at Sasuke's actions. She swore she actually saw one of the tomatoes squirm under his gaze! Really!

Puzzled by his actions, she wondered how the origins of Sasuke's severe, severe obsessions for tomatoes came from. Really, she had no idea how he came to like tomatoes so much and she for one would like to know. I mean she's never known Sasuke having any crazed obsessions other than that of his revenge for his son-of-a… er… brother. But then again this was Sasuke. And Sasuke was complex, mysterious, secretive, and complicated. Of course he would have secrets like these, just yesterday she discovered he liked gardening! That let alone was enough to get her full, curious attention.

But that's what she liked about him sometimes, he wasn't an open book unless he wanted to be and that's one of the things she finds… well… attractive. 'Totally opposite of Naruto' she thought.

Sakura gathered several, or rather large amounts of tomatoes in a plastic bag and put them in her basket. She knew that Sasuke could digest large amounts of his favourite food as much as Naruto can eat 30 bowls of ramen in one day, and that's why she bought extra for back up. You know, just incase there's not enough.

Her fingers were inches from another red juicy tomato when her hands became frigid.

" MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice bellowed across the market.

Without even bothering to spare the said person a glance ( we all know who this is!) Sakura had already dashed the opposite way, completely forgetting Sasuke and a certain object that's stopping her.

Sadly, a forceful tug at her right hand caused her to stop and briefly utter profanities under her breath. Sasuke didn't even notice where his companion had gone when a tug on his left hand forced his gaze elsewhere. Sakura deeply sighed and gave up, knowing that the rings would have won anyways, so she succumbed to the chakra and was forced back with Sasuke. (A/N: These are the kind of downsides the rings have! hehe I'm evil…)

The raven-haired boy glared at Sakura for leaving him all of a sudden, and also for attempting to leave him with the, oh so youthful Rock Lee as his next companion. Sakura didn't even notice his glares because she had been shielding her eyes from the powerful ping of lee's teeth.

" AHA! MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER SAKURA-CHAN! ALAS! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Lee screamed joyfully raising a fist in the air. Sasuke glared at Lee's bowl cut head, hoping, somehow his glare would turn into laser beams cutting through his thick ugly, bowl cut freakaziod- err getting a little off topic. Let's just say he really hates lee okay?

Sakura winced at his loud obnoxious voice and smiled. " Uh, Hello Lee. What bri-"

Lee interjected loudly. " MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! OFCOURSE YOU KNOW OF TOMORROW'S EVENT?" Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously but knew that her patience would reward her greatly. " Um, Yes Lee what abo-"

" OH HOW WONDERFUL!" Lee beamed. The pink-haired kunoichi was steadily losing her patience at Lee's current interruptions. If this keeps up, she would start to lose her self-control. The kunoichi knew how to handle this, and since she's dealt with obnoxious annoying little kids before, she knew exactly how to handle lee.

Sakura quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and used her other hand signaling him to be quiet. The bowl cut boy quickly stopped and looked happily at his love. Behind Sakura a very dangerous aura was emitting from a certain Uchiha, though oblivious to Sakura and Lee.

His ebony eyes traveled from Sakura's arm and onto her outstretched hand that was covering lee's mouth. He really wanted to choke lee for intruding. He really… really… **really **wanted to choke Lee for touching his Sakura. Well he really didn't touch her, but anyone who even tries to touch her will get their ass kicked by the hailstorm of overprotective jealousy that was Sasuke. Unfortunately for him and luckily for Lee, Sakura was there so technically the steaming Uchiha could do nothing but glare…. But who said he couldn't do anything to him afterwards?

" Now Lee, I'll only remove my hand if you promise to talk in a nice quiet, indoor voice, and if you stop interrupting me. Okay?" She asked, as if teaching a young boy manners. Lee nodded dumbly while Sakura removed her hand. ' Who is she talking to, a 5year-old?' Sasuke thought angrily. He really didn't want her babying lee.

Rock Lee began to blush slightly while his right hand traveled back to reach something from behind him.

_Whoa…_

Sakura's eyes were wide, as Sasuke's narrowed even more. A beautiful bouquet of pink yellow, and red roses were presented before her, wrapped in a light blue plastic wrapper. The pink-haired kunoichi gasped quietly ; a slight tinge of pink across the bridge of her nose.

" Sakura-chan, um, w-would you like to accompany me to the festival tomorrow?" Lee asked, his black doll-like eyes staring at the floor. Sakura blinked. Sasuke scowled.

Her jade eyes lingered on the floor as if thinking over the proposal for a moment, which seemed to be an eternity for Sasuke and Lee. ' I only think of Lee-san as a friend but…'

**But nothing!**

'well….'

**No way are we going to the festival with bushy brows! Neveeerr!**

' Sheesh calm down,'

**HMPH!**

' I only think of Lee-san as a friend okay?'

' Besides there would be no point, since the ring will keep me with Sasuke-kun anyway.'

**YESSSS! SASUKE-KUN FOREVA!**

Sakura concluded her thoughts by taking the flowers from Lee and smiling at him. Bushy brows was surprised by this and smiled victoriously, while Sasuke struggled as to not punch bushy brows right in the face. He wasn't doing a very good job since there were already little hints of sharingan red present in his eyes.

Sakura held the flowers to her chest and smiled sadly at her um… admirer " Thank you for the flowers Lee, but-"

Sasuke smirked victoriously and quickly moved himself beside Sakura. " She has other plans tomorrow bushy –brows," he retorted glaring intently at Rock Lee. The pink-haired kunoichi quickly glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of her eyes, her eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"Is this true my lovely flower?" Lee asked sadly.

"Um, yes?" Sakura lied. Everything suddenly became quiet, as If the whole market was waiting for Lee's reaction. Lee's green form was slouched, his hands freely hanging from his sides, but then…

" OH MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! THIS IS SUCH HORRIBLE NEWS!" Lee cried,kneeling in front of Sakura. The two shinobi's only sweat dropped in return.

" But do not worry for I will be alright! I shall run 1500 laps around Konoha to get over this heart-breaking-"

"Lee-" Sakura began.

" I KNOW! I shall visit Gai-sensei and ask if he would like to go with me to the youthful glorious festival!"

" Okay then L-" Sakura attempted again but was cut off… again.

" We shall both flower in the graces of the youthful beauty that is-"

" Go already!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

Blink.

' Where'd he go?' Sakura thought in amazement as she looked over at the spot were Lee used to be a few moments ago. She sighed tiredly and held the flowers close to her. Sasuke sighed as well but glared instantly as he heard the crackling of the wrapper around the bouquet. His eyes immediately death-glared at the said flowers, because he was reminded of that idiot Lee.

You could practically see the flowers withering within Sasuke's bad ass glare!

She quickly regained her composure and headed towards the cashier with Sasuke right behind her. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sasuke was making a quick mental note of pounding those flowers with a mallet, burning them, and making Lee eat it later.

" Ne Sasuke-kun," she asked while the two walked away from the market.

" Hm?"

Her emerald eyes looked at him with confusion" What did you mean that I had other plans tomorrow?"

" Nothing." Was his reply.

" Sure it's not nothing if you told Lee," She retorted.

" Hn."

" C'mon Sasuke-kun, what is it that I have planned tomorrow?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

Sasuke sighed. He was beginning to get a major headache. He had just recovered from the last interrogation, and he didn't really need this from Sakura right now!" Sakura. Drop it,"

" No! tell me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded, her jade orbs narrowed. The Uchiha groaned and lifted a hand to gently rub his scalp.

_Here we go again….._

In the Uchiha Compound… 

After the previous bickering of the persistent Sakura, and the very annoyed Sasuke, they finally reached the compound, much to Sasuke's relief.

Sasuke followed the pink-haired kunoichi in to the dining room, which is right beside the kitchen. Of course his purpose for pursuing her was because of the red bundles of tomatoes she was carrying.

His nose wrinkled a little as Sakura began cutting the tomatoes one by one in little pieces. The pink haired girl noticed his actions and looked at him briefly before taking a small piece of the tomato and delectably placed it in her mouth, tempting the ravenous Uchiha who sat right at the counter.

Knowing Sasuke, it was probably hard enough for him seeing as he can't get a piece of the tomatoes she was cutting, let alone seeing her eat one of the pieces with pleasure.

Sakura dangled another piece of tomato in between her fingertips and eyed her companion before devouring the tomato. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura playing with his precious tasty tomatoes in the kitchen.

He knew what she was doing, and it was definitely not going to work. 'Definitely….. yes… not… going to work…' He thought wearily, as his stomach began to complain yet again.

Sakura smirked inwardly at the sulking figure of Sasuke on the table. The kunoichi was an expert at tempting people, and it just so happens that she had a bunch of tomatoes and… a very hungry Uchiha. ' Payback time Sasuke-kun!'

After Sakura had played with the tomatoes, and eaten some for her self, she decided it was enough torture since she too was getting quite hungry. Taking other ingredients from her plastic bag, she placed them on the counter and began humming to herself. She was about to grab an onion to cut when calloused fingers had claimed them first.

Startled by this, Sakura looked up hesitantly toward those of onyx eyes. Sasuke took another onion from her and quickly produced a kunai within his other hand. She lifted a brow and glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes, all the while cutting a piece of tomato with her knife.

" What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with interest. This is the first time Sasuke's helped her with anything let alone cooking!

" If you don't hurry up, I'll starve to death," Sasuke smirked and began chopping the onions one by one with his kunai.

Sakura noticed his handy tool and provided him with a knife instead, as well as helping Sasuke overcome the teary eyed powers of onions. After Sasuke and Sakura were able to chop the ingredients successfully, with Sasuke getting minor cuts, Sakura proceeded to boiling them in a pot full of tomatoes.

After she had done this, the Uchiha leaned on the wall beside Sakura, his nose twitching every now and then from the tasty aroma the tomatoes were emitting. Finally after the food has been cooked, Sasuke and Sakura placed themselves in the dining table and began to eat contently, all the while the pink-haired kunoichi watching him anxiously as he eyed everything on the table.

Sasuke took a bite of one of the foods Sakura prepared and remained impassive for a moment, with Sakura staring at him. Sasuke swallowed it slowly and … then finally looking up to meet Sakura's gaze. The room fell into a silent murmur, neither one saying a word.

The Uchiha's eye's remained impassive but was quickly replaced with an approving look. He nodded his head and smirked, happily taking another big bite. Sakura let out a small sigh and proceeded to eat her own share, knowing she has passed his test.

The kunoichi grinned inwardly knowing that Sasuke was always picky about the food he eats. Even when at Ichiraku's, he would always have a habit of assessing the ramen in front of him, as if checking for bombs that could explode in his face. Of course it's no surprise that he would be especially skeptical about his favourite food.

Luckily he approved it and Sakura was glad. Healing wasn't the only thing she was good for you know.

After Dinner... 

The kuniochi yawned quietly as she dragged her feet on the flight of steps. For some reason she had been tired lately even though she wasn't doing anything strenuous. Her head drooped lightly beside her shoulders as she followed Sasuke' steps toward their room.

Sasuke took to the bathroom first while taking a light shower whereas Sakura went inside the room to retrieve her clothes, and waited patiently at the balcony for Sasuke. Pink tresses flew lightly behind her as her eyes traveled towards the dark starry skies. Sakura watched them with pure delight as each star began to twinkle lightly.

A small sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she leaned on the railing. It was actually nice to have some alone time to her self and you know, just clear your mind for a while. For Sakura, she hardly got any of these so called alone times, because of her busy ninja schedules. What with training with Tsunade, going on missions with her team, and her family matters. For once it was nice to be by her self and think or the opposite.

Her thoughts immediately drifted on to none other than Sasuke. Sakura inwardly cursed for thinking about him since she was trying to break the habit of doing so all the time, but of course this feat was hard to reach because her thoughts somehow, someway, lead back to _him._

This time she wondered if anything has changed between them. Certainly there wasn't anything romantic that she picked up on that he was sharing with her. She wished that maybe just maybe, something between their friendship had changed, or improved, and indeed it has. Before he would usually pay no heed to her during their team would meet, even outside training or just plain casually. It's like he pretended that she wasn't even there. A none existing entity that was only there to be a burden, a nuisance, or as Sasuke would put it himself…. Annoying.

But for some reason, Sakura felt that he had changed his outlook towards her… even just a little bit. And she was thankful for that. She had really tried to change herself. She had tried to be stronger, more independent and sure of her skills, and lastly, she tried to not be so irritating around him. Sakura felt that she had gotten past those factors and thought that she was the spitting image of a matured Sakura.

But sometimes Sasuke would make her feel like crap, like after missions he would never compliment her or acknowledge her with her skills. Heck, the only time he opened his mouth was to tell her " You should be more careful," or " Don't get in the way Sakura," and God forbid his usual remark " Hn or Aa". But lately he was being more…. Considerate, and she really appreciated that. It made her feel important to the only person who matters.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke walked back in and directed his head toward the bathroom. Sakura smiled and nodded as she went through the door but stopped short when she secretly glanced at Sasuke's form. His hair was still damp, and his shirt still sticking onto his moist body.

" Did you need something Sakura?" Sasuke's voice echoed through her ears.

She blushed immediately and realized that she stared too long . " Ah! No, Sasuke-kun I'm, I'm fine…" Sakura murmured and closed the door behind her.

Later In The Night… 

Sasuke's body stirred quietly under the covers of his bed. The Uchiha had been sleeping soundly along with Sakura who happened to sleep facing towards him this time around. The two shinobi's slept soundly until…

**Skiff**.

**Swoosh**.

Sasuke's eye's quickly shot open as he carefully shifted off the bed. He felt a presence in the balcony and quickly grabbed two kunai with his hands. The Uchiha took great care not to wake Sakura or alert the person in the balcony of his presence.

Sasuke leaned behind the wall and peeked at the intruder, only to find a dark cloaked like shadow. ' Who the hell is this guy?' Sasuke thought, grasping his kunai tighter. He felt that this person's chakra was above normal, and thought that he must've been a spy of some sort. Without any hesitation, Sasuke appeared right behind the said person with incredible speed, and held the kunai directly at the person's throat in a cris-cross pattern.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes glared dangerously at his hostage pulling his weapons closer to his/her throat. " Who the hell are you," he demanded, his voice low. The person only sighed with annoyance, has he finally spoke. " Baka! You can't even recognize me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and retracted the kunai on the said person's neck. He cursed under his breath.

" Dobe! What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he hissed.

" What do you think teme!" Naruto spoke, clearly annoyed. The blonde reached for his black cloak and pulled it off instantly all the while grinning at his grand entrance, while Sasuke glared.

" Keep it down moron, Sakura will hear us!" Sasuke hissed at the sulking Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow and gasped quietly.

" What! Don't tell me your sharing a r-" Naruto began but Sasuke quickly slapped a hand on Naruto's big fat mouth before any more crap talk came out of it.

Sasuke sighed deeply, trying to keep his raging annoyance in check." Never mind that, did you get it?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes, as he pushed Sasuke's hands off and grinned.

" Here's you're order bastard!" Naruto barked as he pulled out a small plastic wrapped bundle from behind him and shoved it on to Sasuke's arms.

The raven-haired boy examined the package for a moment and slowly smirked. ' The idiot actually managed to get it right,' Sasuke thought impressed. " Hn. You actually found the place, **and **got the right one." Sasuke spoke, putting a balled fist on his waist.

Naruto grinned proudly, with his arms crossed on his chest, until Sasuke spoke. " Wonder who helped you,"

Naruto reddened as he began to recall his afternoon. " Shut up teme! Do you know how much shit you put me up through just to find that?" Naruto scowled angrily. Sasuke just rolled his eyes but immediately froze when he heard a soft noise in the bedroom.

" You should be than-ACCCK!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence when Sasuke pushed him off the balcony. Naruto's orange form started falling from the three-story balcony and headed straight for the ground.

" AAHH! SAS-OOFF!" He screamed but luckily, he landed onto a flowery bush that was able to break his fall.

Sasuke looked over the balcony and smirked at Naruto's form. " Owwww…." The fox boy hissed under his breath and tried to struggle to stand. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had landed on a rose bush . He cursed under his breath as weary blue eyes looked over his body parts. He definitely looked like shit: His jacket was shredded and ripped, he had cuts all over him, and most of all the unbearable pain the thorns up his ass were causing got Naruto really, really pissed.

" Sorry about that dobe, and thanks," Sasuke smirked wider as he lifted the small package for the blonde to see.

" Damn you bastard!" Naruto moaned loudly while making hand seals. With a loud poof! And a puff of smoke, Naruto had left, leaving Sasuke quite amused. The Uchiha closed his ebony eyes and headed back inside, tucking the package safely in his drawers.

For a second that day, he thought Naruto would have never been able to pick the package up for him in time, but I guess he was wrong. After all you could only expect so much from an idiot, although Naruto does have his moments of brilliance and this was one of those times. ' Naruto can do something right after all' Sasuke thought besieged. He kept it a mental note to thank the dobe for his services with a free ramen next time, but he doubted that that wouldn't be enough for his ramen-starved friend.

The Uchiha sighed and pulled the covers on Sakura and him, as he watched her sleeping face briefly. He turned back to his side and closed his eyes thinking of one thought. " At least the first part of my plan is in check…'

**A/N: Whoa, this is like my longest chapter ever! Yup and I congratulate Sasuke for his brilliant plan which is….. Nah! Why ruin the surprise for you guys? Anyway, I'm glad I was able to put in a little Naruto/ Hinata moment back there because I wanted to include some other pairings in this chappie. So in the next chapter you guys will find out what the secret package is! Do you wanna know? Hm? Do you? (gives you a cookie) Well send the reviews if you guys wouldn't mind and I'll see what I can do. During the weekends I'm gonna be a little busy since I have to attend this dumb formal party thingy and I won't be able to get started. You will also find out Sasuke's blackmail hold on Naruto later on so stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter: Thursday or earlier. ( Depending on the reviews cause I want to reach 305 reviews or more! So please help me with this you guys because I can't do this alone!)**

**JA NE:)**


	15. Well, what are you waiting for?

DAY 16: Saturday

Sakura ruffled the sheets around her loosely, her petal pink hair scattered above her head. The bright morning rays illuminated throughout the room forcing her closed eyes to close further. Sometimes it could really be infuriating to have the bright morning light penetrating your eyes like Sasuke. But for Sakura, it was her wake up call.

Bright jade orbs slowly opened to the morning, making them even more luminous from the sun. Blinking rapidly from the sudden light, her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, leaving her to ponder over her thoughts. Sakura's eyes darted toward the balcony, then towards the cabinet, and finally onto the bed itself. Fingering the soft blue cotton blanket, a nostalgic smile appeared across her face.

Sakura couldn't help but relive her whole week in the Uchiha's home and how incredibly fast time seemed to fly when she was with him. She sometimes couldn't believe that she was actually sleeping in the same room with him. There were even a few mornings where her confusion brought her to ask herself, where am I? This isn't my room… but after taking a quick glance beside her, everything would come rushing back.

It was odd that since she spent every waking moment with Sasuke, she still couldn't get used to the fact that, there she was, in his room. In his bed, with him. Maybe this unsettling feeling was because deep down inside, the fact that the whole time they spent with each other would mean absolutely nothing to him. As soon as the rings stop working, everything would go back to normal. You know the drill, she would try to reach out to him and he would simply call her annoying, or anything else that suits his fancy.

Smiling knowingly, Sakura rose from her position and sat on the blue mattress, her eyes becoming more distant and thoughtful. Even if that were to happen, and it probably will, she's going to make sure that she enjoys her time spent here with him. Because once the rings have stopped working, at least she would still have the everlasting memories with Sasuke; and maybe, that was enough.

Putting her happy façade back on, Sakura turned to her side expecting to see an oversleeping Uchiha beside her. She arched her eyebrows quizzically. Where was Sasuke? The only thing that greeted her eyes was a clean bed and a bare pillow. Darting her eyes left and right and still finding no signs of Sasuke, the kunoichi rose on her own feet and started surveying the room.

Walking toward the balcony, Sakura's eyes peered closely into the open space, only to find a big fat nothing. Walking back inside, Sakura began racked her brain for places Sasuke could have gone to, until she realized the obvious. ' He can't even get out of this house without the rings activating, so the only plausible place is…the bathroom!' Walking towards the door, Sakura was about to turn the knob when something caught her eye.

Taking a few steps toward the table, Her inspecting gaze lingered onto a folded piece of paper on top of a brown package. What drew her even closer was the fact that her name was written in big bolded black letters.

Tilting her head slightly, the kunoichi took the folded piece of paper and eyed the package. Sakura debated whether to open it or not, her fingers placed around the flap. For one thing, this might have been Sasuke's package that had her name for some reason. But secondly her reasoning told her that she should open it. Why? Because it has her name in big bold letters! Who else would it be for?

Opening the letter with utter curiosity, Sakura began to read.

_Sakura,_

_This package is for you. (Why else would it have your name on it?)_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura gaped at the letters brief message and smiled. Only Sasuke would write a letter with as much as one sentence in it. Knowing him and his persona, he never beats around the bush. Always straight to the point.

Brushing a strand of pink from her astonished face, Sakura reached for the brown package. She began to examine it, from the smooth paper like texture of the wrapping and from the feel of what was inside. Question after question came rushing in her mind like an avalanche. First off, it definitely wasn't her birthday, and even if it was Sakura recalled no memory of Sasuke ever giving her a present. It was just a year ago that he'd returned (A/N: remember the time skip where Naruto and everyone else had been 3 years older? A year after that Sasuke attained his revenge) and even then he gave nothing to her but a spare glance.

Why the sudden change?

Before opening the package, the kunoichi decided to check with Sasuke first as to what his reasons were for giving her a gift perhaps? After all its not everyday the great Uchiha Sasuke hands out gifts to anyone in particular least of all her. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold her throbbing instincts to open the package, Sakura twisted the knob and opened the door.

Due to Sakura's momentary blindness as to what was in front of her she didn't notice that she had bumped into Sasuke. A very shirtless Sasuke. As if knowing beforehand, the Uchiha instinctively caught Sakura's waist and used the other to cushion lessen the impact.

"Itai" Sakura hissed.

Batting her eyelashes furiously, Sakura was greeted with a flat muscular chest that her hands happened to be placed on.

" Um, Sakura?" Raising her bewildered eyes toward impassive onyx ones, she only managed an inaudible. " Huh?"

Sighing quietly, Sasuke tried to reason with the dazed kunoichi once more. " Do you mind Sakura?"

Noticing their close proximity and Sasuke's breath fanning her already warm cheeks, made it all the more easier for Sakura to jump up and regain her almost unconscious mind.

After the embarrassing issue, and Sasuke's well- toned chest no longer bare, Sakura remembered her purpose for pursuing him. Holding up the package for him to see, Sakura hesitantly looked up at him with questioning eyes. The Uchiha eyed the package, glanced at Sakura briefly and then smirked.

" What about it?" he asked unexpectedly to the kunoichi's surprise. Sasuke sighed inwardly at Sakura's questioning behavior. Guessing by her cryptic expression, he knew that she didn't know if it was actually meant for her. As if reading her mind he answered her unspoken questions.

" It's for you Sakura so open it already."

Smiling briefly at Sasuke's sharp senses, her gaze fell once more on the brown bundle. Without another moments thought, the kunoichi carefully unwrapped the brown casing, her eyes narrowing even more with every single flap opening.

Sasuke smirked at her anxious form, carefully opening the package as if it were going to burst in flames any minute now. He knew that deep inside Sakura really wanted to rip open the gift and could care less about the wrapping. Still, the fact that every move seemed crucial and that whatever was inside that package was of some high importance amused him. After all, it actually is.

Finally arriving at the last folding off the wrapper, Sakura drew an intake of breath, as if readying her self for a plunge in the cold water. Why wouldn't she be excited? This might be the only thing actually worth receiving from anyone, and even if it was something like silver ware or a small cloth. She would appreciate it greatly.

Sakura's eyes widened at the soft material on her hands, a short gasp escaping her lips. Her heart seemed to have stopped for a moment as she began to finger the soft tender fabric. Unfolding the exquisite kimono carefully and neatly, the kunoichi's slightly trembling hands roamed around from the small gold strip v-neck around the neck, to the long sleeves of the kimono, and finally onto the hem of the kimono, just below the knees.

Sasuke noticed her transfixed eyes traveling to every square inch of the dress, her small fingers playing with the soft material on the hem of the kimono. His lips curled upward slightly, observing Sakura's expression carefully, wondering if she was pleased or not.

Her eyes wondered for a moment if what she was seeing was a delusion, or some sort of hoax. She brought up the delicate kimono on her cheeks, closing her eyes and rubbing them softly on her skin.

' It's real…' Sakura thought, her jade orbs lingering on the soft elegant silk again. The kimono started out with a very light pink shade, and then became darker around the waist, and finally, a deep shade of rose red around the knees. The delicate silk fabric was adorned with cherry blossom petals around it, as if it were being blown by the wind. Thin blue strokes of cloud designs were sown around the cotton white obi that surrounded the kimono. (A/N: Obi's are those sashes around the kimono's right?)

Gazing gently at the beautiful yet simple kimono, Sakura hugged it carefully and stared at Sasuke sadly. This kimono was just too beautiful for Sakura to accept, she knew that all too well. It was probably expensive and she didn't want to burden Sasuke with such a pricey gift. No it's not that she wasn't grateful for the gift, she was more than grateful for it, and she was even shocked at the fact the Sasuke took the time to give her something, let alone a beautiful kimono.

No she just couldn't, it was enough that he actually presented her this gift and she thanked him deeply for it. The Uchiha was caught off guard by this sudden change of attitude and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

" Thank you Sasuke-kun, but I can't possibly-"

" It's alright." Sasuke spoke quietly, his hands in his pockets, his eyes staring at her meaningfully. Sakura slanted her eyebrows curtly, her jade orbs locked onto his obsidian ones.

" But it looks so expensive-"

" Don't worry about it," Sasuke cut in, he walked up towards Sakura, a smirk visible on his lips.

" I want you to have it, other wise I wouldn't have gotten it for you okay?" Sasuke sighed, hoping that she got the message. This whole confrontation was rather annoying and he was really counting on her silent approval so he wouldn't have to say a word. Sasuke may have a teeny soft side, but he preferred that it was unknown to anyone. After all, he has an image to uphold.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed something staring at him. Focusing his attention back to Sakura, he was almost tempted to smile. Her luminous orbs glistened with pure joy, while her lips smiled warmly at him. Sasuke smile half-heartedly and was about to speak when tender arms wrapped around his waist. Sasuke's body stiffened as Sakura's frail form made contact with his body.

Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's shirt slightly, emphasizing her unspoken joy. The kunoichi buried her face lightly on Sasuke's shirt, feeling the warmth emit from his body.

She was grateful, and now it seemed that she was falling deeper for him. Was it possible?

Sasuke sighed quietly, unintentionally taking in her sweet scented hair. Sakura would remain a mystery to him, a mystery full of surprises but always and still pleasant.

" Arigato Sasuke-kun…." Sakura murmured her eyes closed in thought.

" …" Sasuke remarked, his arms beginning to numb at his sides from the Sakura's strangely relaxing death grip. Though he'd rather die than admit it.

" Oh g-gomen Sasuke-kun I didn't realize-" Sakura stammered, a pink hue across her face. She immediately let go of the Uchiha's waist and averted his gaze. Had she gone too far? The pink haired kunoichi mentally kicked her self for her idiocy. How could she not remember that Sasuke hated being touched let alone hugged by someone that he thinks is annoying? But maybe he didn't think of her that way anymore, I mean this kimono is proof right? But still she, Haruno Sakura, had invaded his space; he probably hated her to the depths of hell.

Sasuke stared at her impassively before smirking. " It's alright. Now go," he instructed.

The pink haired girl stared at him quizzically, quirking an eyebrow toward his way.

The Uchiha, being the impatient one he is, sighed for the umpteenth time that day and replied. " Try the kimono on Sakura,"

"Oh, alright then!" Sakura chirped and headed toward the door but stopped abruptly. Facing the already annoyed Uchiha again, she looked at the kimono and back to him.

" Wait, not that I'm complaining Sasuke-kun but…" Sakura paused, curiosity displayed among her features. " Why did you give me a kimono anyways?"

Sasuke just stared at her impassively, silence drawing on the both of them. Finally after a considerable amount of time, Sasuke smirked. Sakura lifted her brow even more, until finally Sasuke spoke.

"Do you want to go to the festival or not?"

**A/N: Phew, well there you have the long awaited 15th chapter. Finally we know what the mystery package is! Yay for Sasuke! Sorry about not updating at the designated time my loyal readers! I was still suffering from my writer's block and couldn't come out of it for a while. Anyways at least I was able to force myself to come off this very displeasing dilemma for this chappie. **

**Anyways this chapter was supposedly shorter than my other ones but I'm still suffering from side effects from my writer's block so my brain couldn't function properly. I just want to ask you guys something; now tell me the truth okay so I can fix it up. Are either Sasuke or Sakura a bit ooc or what? I just need to know so I can make adjustments, I mean I don't want them to seem out of character so if you think so, give me some tips, and if not then thanks anyways.**

**Bear with me for a few days guys because like I said earlier, this wb (writer's block) might become more sever! Pray for me! Lol. Anyways, thank you so much for your beautiful reviews. **

**Next Chapter: I have absolutely no clue. (Hopefully around this week or earlier on the next.) Ja ne:)**


	16. The trip to the festival and

Day 6: Saturday

You couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke was annoyed. Very annoyed. You can just see it from the intense agitation in is twin black pools. Had there been so many perverted male residents in Konoha? How would he know, it's not like he had any trace of homosexual genes in him. Sasuke smiled inwardly and made a mental note of asking Hyuga Neji.

Someone 'unique' like him would know for sure.

Despite his sour mood towards the onlookers in front, behind, and sideways of him, he couldn't help but smirk arrogantly at those who desired what he had. Glancing discreetly to his left, his smirk grew wider as he observed the object of every man's thoughts.

Her short bubble gum hair fell loosely behind her shoulders, while a few strands framed her cheekbones. Lively green emerald looked forward, occasionally meeting his. This caused her blushing cheeks to darken even more, complimenting the colors of the silk kimono he presented to her earlier. Personally, Sasuke thought that Sakura looked stunning without makeup. Her natural beauty had done her justice, and besides, after seeing the make-up monster Kimiko, just the thought of the stuff made his blood churn.

Tearing his eyes away from Sakura, Sasuke scowled at the men they passed by. How far was the damn festival anyway? Every moment spent walking by seemingly innocent village men broke his hard earned self-control to pummel the crap out of them. Wait, where was the festival? That question struck the Uchiha, and within seconds his mind came up with the location.

Hokage Mountain, northwest.

Sakura had mentioned it to Tenten a few days ago when he happened to eavesdrop on them. Luckily, he was gifted with great memory… and sharp ears. His attention was directed back to his surroundings. Sasuke scowled at numerous pairs of eyes following their every move; or to put it bluntly, Sakura. How he hated fan boys as much as fan girls. They stand there drooling at you, following you like hungry dogs looking for fresh bones. It made him sick.

'Hn. Look all you like bastards, because I'll find you all later and gouge your eyes out.'

Sasuke smirked inwardly at his snide remark while glaring murderously at those that even bothered to look their way. He felt proud and annoyed at the same time. What a strange combo.

Normally, the two shinobi's would have gotten there in mere minutes by simply jumping tree to tree toward the festival, but Sakura was wearing a kimono so neither could risk it. So now they were stuck walking in the streets of Konoha, with Sasuke scowling mercilessly at the horny men. Just great.

Sakura herself seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Heck, good mood was an understatement. She felt dazed and dizzy, as if the morning events were just a figment of her imagination. Her fingers lightly grazed the silky kimono, making her heart skip a beat.

' Oh Kami it's really happening' Sakura thought.

If the old Sakura had been in her position right now, there was no doubt she would've latched herself on Sasuke like a leech looking for blood. But that Sakura was buried deep inside her new personality, never to come out again. Or at least until she got home and squealed every breath she had on a pillow.

Hey she was still a girl after all.

Her great mood faltered slightly from a weird feeling she had been getting for quite sometimes. Oh now she remembered, there were men looking at her with lustful eyes!

* * *

The platinum blonde ninja scowled at the front doorway, blue eyes reflecting annoyance. ' Stupid Shikamaru! He's thirty-friggin minutes late! I'll kill him!" Ino chanted secretly in her head. 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and as usual, Yamanaka Ino did her customary beauty routines to start the day off. Then afterwards, she put on her best light-blue and white festival kimono and waited patiently (imagine that) for her "escort" to come right through the door and bring her to the yearly Spring Festival.

But as the minutes ticked away until finally it had been nearly lunch time, the smile plastered on Ino's face melted into a scowl. Finally deciding to go to the lazy ass's house and take matters in her own hands, Ino marched through Konoha, scaring little children and adults in her wake.

She put on her usual sugar sweet smile and knocked on the door, until someone opened it. " Ah Ino! What brings you here?" A middle-aged woman asked.

" Hello Mrs.Nara I'm here for Shikamaru, is he here by any chance?"

The woman nodded and opened the door wider, welcoming Ino to her home. " Of course he is, but that boy is probably still sleeping in his room upstairs. I'm sure you remember where it was right?"

Ino nodded curtly and climbed the flight of stairs to her soon-to-be-dead teammate. She walked by each room remembering exactly where Shikamaru's was located. She was no stranger to his home and has been here countless of times when she had to get his lazy ass out of bed.

This was definitely going to be one of those times.

When she finally arrived at the door, she opened it, only to be met with a sleeping figure under the covers. Sighing, Ino began to tap her foot, making the young man under the covers to squirm.

" Nnng… I know mom… five more minutes…" he mumbled. Ino's left eye twitched in annoyance as the rhythm of her foot began to quicken.

" Shikamaru…." She growled in a low voice. Suddenly, the young man stopped his movement, as if frozen in time. ' Wait a minute… I know that annoyed voice from anywhere…' the genius contemplated on himself.

' Damn it…' he thought.

Mrs. Nara chuckled lightly as she heard Ino's booming voice rock her son out of bed as he failed to try and make up an excuse. She should definitely call Ino over more often, because the young woman was a good influence on him.

" Ah, I remember when I used to yell at his father like that," she mumbled " Young Love…"

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him throughout the streets… well if you count the ramen bowl he was juggling with his hands. The fox boy had woken up extra early this morning (Oh my god it's a miracle) just for the sake of not being late and taking Hinata to the festival. 

It was only yesterday that the young man had asked the Hyuuga if she wouldn't mind going with him to the festival and he too was a little bit nervous of asking.

Why would he be nervous you ask? Hinata was probably the first girl he had asked to go to a celebration like this and he feared the worst: getting rejected. Naruto thought of himself as an average looking guy with nothing much to offer (but don't get me wrong, he rocks at being a ninja and he's proud of it) and asking a member of the prestigious clan Hyuuga-not to mention the daughter of the head of the clan- seemed impossible.

But to his never-ending astonishment, Hinata very shyly said yes! Only to faint seconds after, which wasn't a big deal for Naruto. To be frank, it actually got him curious.

" Aaarg! I'm swash ung idiot!" Naruto yelled while slurping the remains of his ramen. He got a girl to say yes to him, and now he blew it up by stopping at Ichiraku's for a "quick bite." He silently berated his stomach for convincing him to eat some ramen when his first priority should've been Hinata.

After noisily slurping the last of his breakfast, Naruto chucked the empty bowl unknowingly to a passing villager and disappeared into an orange blur.

"Oww! Who threw that!?" the boy yelled.

* * *

When he finally reached the Hyuuga compound, he found Hinata outside its gates, quietly twiddling her fingers with… who's that? The fox boy halted to a stop in front of them, meeting his gaze with two pairs of white eyes. 

" H-hello N-naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled quietly.

" Hey Hinata-chan! Neji! Nice to-"

"You're late…" The other male Hyuuga stated, narrowing his pearly orbs at Naruto. His eyes most likely intimidated the blonde-who wouldn't- because Naruto found himself very uncomfortable on the inside, but smiled shyly on the outside.

" Hehe… um sorry about that… I just stopped by somewhere important," he responded lamely.

Neji narrowed his eyes a little bit more before nodding, as Hinata took Naruto's side ready to leave, but before they were able to, Neji halted Naruto in his tracks. With a serious tone he whispered, " Naruto, you better take good care of Hinata-sama… or you'll get a surprise visit from me."

The said fox boy managed a small nod before walking away with Hinata as Neji watched them disappear before he too went on his way toward a certain weapon mistress in the forest. He smirked at how fun it was to play with the self-proclaimed hokage.

* * *

Sasuke was just about ready to fry another man who looks at Sakura the wrong way when she interrupted, " Sasuke-kun, we're here!" 

Sasuke and Sakura (after a very agonizingly slow walk with men staring at the kunoichi while Sasuke **tried** to remain calm) finally reached the festival, and to the kunoichi's delight, found booth after booth lined up inside while rides lingered in every corner.

Sasuke eyed ever square inch of the festivities while they walked inside, his sensitive eyes meeting with practically every color known to mankind. What was with all of the lights? It was friggin eleven in the morning and with all of this light combined with the sun practically blurred his eyesight. It was like a bat living in a bright lamp. It was annoying him…a lot.

"Do you see how fun it is to go to a festival Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while her green orbs wandered aimlessly through the crowd. Honestly, she couldn't believe how many people showed up!

" Uhu, I'm looking…" Sasuke lamely answered as he walked beside Sakura, slightly squinting his eyes. He always knew he hated fluorescent rainbow-colored lights. But at least one of them was having fun.

Frankly, he never got the importance of such trivial celebrations, but Sakura was happy and that was most important at the moment. Remember, this was an essential part of his plan.

Suddenly, the kunoichi heard numerous giggles and laughs and turned toward the corner, dragging a bored Sasuke along with her. When they reached the said giggles, Sakura and Sasuke found a group of children circling someone, or something Sasuke couldn't quite recognize.

'What.the.hell.is.that?' he questioned himself.

**'Hey don't ask me, but it looks creepy…' **Inner Sasuke spoke.

'What are those markings on its face?' Sasuke asked again.

**'I don't know! And what's with the giant feet??'** Inner Sasuke wondered aloud while scratching his head.

" Come on Sasuke-kun he's handing out balloons!" Sakura chirped, grabbing Sasuke by the wrist when he stopped.

" Sakura wait," he ordered.

" What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, a confused expression on her face.

" Don't get too close to it… it could be dangerous" he warned.

"What? Dangerous? The clown?" Sakura asked pointing to the said figure happily twisting balloons and handing them out to the children.

Sasuke stopped, a blank expression on his face. ' What's a clown?' Inner Sasuke and him asked simultaneously.

Sakura raised a pink brow, an astonished expression adorning her face. " Are you serious? You've never seen a clown before?"

Sasuke merely glared as a small tinge of pink placed itself across his face. Hey how was he supposed to know what a damn clown was? According to him, he had never seen a creature that looked so repulsive and eerie his whole life, and what is with that…

**' Gigantic nose!!!'** Inner Sasuke laughed pointing at the huge red thing jutting out of the clown's face.

' Ugh… it looks like a deformed body part,' Sasuke added, looking disgusted.

**' I-I wonder… if its natural or… plastic surgery!'** Inner Sasuke said in between laughs.

'Hn…' Sasuke too wondered whether it was authentic or not.

'** That thing is big enough to hit Itachi and fling him to the other side of the country!'** Inner Sasuke piped up, while he imagined such a thing.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and found himself going near the creature, who was currently twisting a balloon into a dog. Sakura urged him to go on using the ring for support and whispering to him,

" Go on Sasuke-kun! It's just a person in a costume made to make little kids happy!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke hissed. " I don't think any kid wants to be near this thi-" but Sasuke was cut off when he was inches away from the colorful face that was the clown.

Sasuke glared at the person eye to eye ( he actually couldn't believe they could make something like this in to a person) until he noticed something familiar. The clown was about to retreat back when Sasuke caught his collar.

Hesitantly he asked, " Inuzuka…?"

The clown stopped in his tracks and sighed, while Sakura's eyes widened. " Kiba? Is that you?"

The clown-who had red triangle-like streaks across his face- shushed Sakura and Sasuke when the kids had left and spoke, " Keep it quiet you guys! What if someone hears!?"

Sasuke merely smirked and thought of many ways that he could use this as an advantage. Here we go blackmail!

Sakura spoke up, " Kiba, what in the world are you doing dressed as that? Here?"

The dog lover looked left to right before whispering, " Hinata asked me to do this as a favour for her since there was no one else who was willing to do it,"

" What do you get in return?" Sasuke asked who knew that absolutely no one sane would do this for free. Well maybe Lee but he's out of the question.

" Heh! Free buffet with the staff after the festival is done with!" He spoke victoriously.

" Where's Akamaru?" Sakura asked noticing the huge dog nowhere in sight.

" Oh him, he's also serving his part as one of the rides for the children," Kiba nodded as he pointed behind the two shinobi. Surely enough, there was the white furry dog, giving rides to children for the cost of…

" Ten dollars?" (A/N: translate that in yen.) Sakura whispered in surprise.

" Isn't that a bit much?" Sasuke added, glancing at the giant dog jumping over obstacles, and the kid on top of him swinging his arms free.

" Where else am I gonna find money to clean the gunk of his fur after this? And who could resist a dog that's practically the size of a grown person hmm? I think the price is just right," Kiba assured them as he too watched his dog jump over a particularly large bend when…

" MOMMY!!!!!!" The child screamed as he fell of the dog and landed square on his butt.

" Whoops gotta go you guys, duty calls!" Kiba spoke as he ran toward Akamaru and talked to the mother and saying, " Alright lady I'll reduce the price to five bucks but that's it!"

But before Sasuke and Sakura left Kiba to tend to his " work," they got a glance at a freshly new painted sign that was planted near Akamaru that read: **Warning, owner is not responsible for any injuries or head trauma you're child may experience. Prices maybe reduced in half if child falls off by dog's own fault. If not, then take it up with the Hokage pal!**

The two shinobi's sweat dropped and walked away from the scene Sakura wondering if there were other fellow shinobi who were also doing part time job in the carnival, and Sasuke wondering how he could use this as blackmail for future references.

Oh their day was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in like forever! Finally though I am able to present to you my loyal readers, the long awaited chapter 16! Throws a big buffet party I hope you guys liked this chapter cause it nearly took me 2 hours to finish today!**

**But sadly, I won't be able to update again until January because I'm going on a trip for a month. Cries and weeps But I hope I get wonderful reviews from you guys because it really keeps me going!**

**Ps: Check out my new story if you're into drama/humor/and romance: Lock Heart which is also Sakura and Sasuke related.**

**Ja!**


	17. Multiple Personalities and Bathrooms

Day 6: Saturday 1/2

" Sasuke-kun…."

Grunt.

" –Sigh- Sasuke-kun…"

Gru-

" Don't you dare grunt at me again or else you'll find that shoved in your throat!" Sakura hissed. Sasuke averted his eyes from the ill-tempered kunoichi, and kept a hawks eye view on a plateful of red, juicy, plump, - totally to die for- tomatoes. Sadly, the very troublesome woman (as the lazy genuis would put it) didn't seem to think that having a break from a very stressful (not to mention awkward) encounter with Kiba was necessary.

Sasuke took another heavenly bite of his tomatoes and closed his eyes, making little noises of appreciation. Mmm… life was great. Just him his tomatoes and…

" Mou…Sasuke-kun, we've been sitting here for twenty-minutes with me watching you eat your damned tomatoes! Can we please do something else now?" Sakura pleaded beside the Uchiha.

' **OMG she just insulted my tomatoes…'** Inner Sasuke whispered.

' **Don't listen to them my precious… I'll protect you from the meanie…'** Inner Sasuke began to rock back and forth cradling his tomatoes in his arms, and quietly biting off a piece.

" Will you shut up? I'm trying to eat here," Sasuke glared at his inner companion. Why can't he just have some peace and quiet with his favourite food?

' **Go ahead, keep eating and eating! But when your ass swells up to the size of Choji's, don't come crying to me!'** Inner Sasuke threatened.

Sakura was quietly shaking her head at Sasuke. Frankly, she was beginning to get bored of just sitting here waiting for him to "recover" from a very tiring and long walk around the festival. Wow, she was awfully sarcastic today, even if it was just in her mind. But how could you blame her? They weren't even in the festival for more than 15 minutes and Sasuke was already sitting there like an old crippled man. Oh Kami, someone help her.

' **Could you please make him do something else!?'** Inner Sakura wailed. Apparently, they both had no intention of watching Sasuke get overweight all day.

"I'm trying! But there's no use trying to stop him from eating his favourite food. Remember last time?" Sakura retorted.

' **Oh Kami, don't remind me…'** Inner Sakura sweat dropped dramatically.

* * *

Flashback:

"Itadakimasu," the two murmured happily before getting ready to eat the delicious food in front of them.

Sakura eyed the many assorted plates of food neatly laid out for her to see. There were so many types of dishes that she made that night, it was a wonder if they could ever finish it! What happened to the two bags of tomatoes that she bought for Sasuke that afternoon you ask? Completely emptied!

' Mmm… I'm starving…' Sakura thought, feeling of hunger beginning to claw at her insides. But the hardest part was deciding what to try first ( A/N: Yes this is one of the hardest things to do when you are faced with a buffet. Trust me people!)

There were so many dishes to choose from! Her green orbs trailed the Tomato Onigiri, tomato gyunik (beef), tomato mochi's, tomato yakisoba, tomato nikdango (meatballs), even tomato-flavoured ramen!-Naruto's 6th sense of new ramen flavours go wacko here- and hell it was beyond the pink-haired kunoichi as to how she got this all done in under 2 hours. And Sasuke was probably a lot worse than her right now since all the dishes were based on his favourite vegetable. (A/N: Some people say tomatoes are fruits and some say its vegetables, but personally, I can't decide0.0)

Finally making up her mind, Sakura eyed the plateful of tomato based dumplings on a plate and made a dash for one with her chopstick when suddenly…

Cling!

Sakura's eyes flew to the opposing fork that battled with hers for the lone tomato dumpling. She began to tilt her chopstick in every way, trying to get at the dumpling she so desperately craved, but Sasuke's opposing chopstick prevented her from it. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance… when… there!

Sakura saw an opening between Sasuke's chopsticks and quickly squeezed the (scared) dumpling between her chopsticks. **' Ha take that Sasuke! This dumpling is mineeee!'** Inner Sakura Chanted victoriously, but her victory was short lived when Sasuke managed to skillfully twist his chopsticks around Sakura's, forcing the pink-haired girl to drop it back on the plate.

Sakura's pink brow twitched in exasperation as she saw that smirk plastered on his face, his eyes never leaving the tomato dumpling. What the heck was his problem? There were practically ten other perfectly good dumplings on the plate! Why did he suddenly have an interest in hers? Sasuke and Sakura kept their chopsticks on either side of the sliver plate with the (almost torn into shreds) dumpling in the middle. Sasuke's smirk deepened as he looked back at Sakura with his –you-couldn't-even-if-you-tried- stare.

But Sakura's persona would have none of it as she glared back with her own –go-ahead-and-try-me- glare.(A/N: My, my , the fight for the tortured dumpling begins! Whoops sorry folks!)

In the blink of an eye the two shinobi's were at it, using their chopsticks as weapons occasionally clinking against one another.

" S-Sasuke-kun… this-" Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to pry Sasuke's chopsticks from the dumpling, " is m-mine! Go…g-get your …own!"

"…" Sasuke replied, equally concentrated on Sakura's chopsticks blocking him from claiming **his **dumpling. Because the poor (severely shredded) dumpling couldn't take the pressure of the two shinobi's chopsticks squeezing it, the dumpling was pushed up in the air (imagine them her in slow motion watching the dumpling rise in the air and the two making weird agonizing faces…yeah) and landed on the floor toward its messy end.

The two shinobi's glared at each other, their eyes filled with the burning passion of youth-er I mean their eyes filled lust toward the rest of the tomatoey dishes slowly began to eye the next dish. This time however, Sasuke was the first one to set his eyes on a plate full of Onigiri and darted towards it then….

Slap!

In the blink of an eye Sakura's chopstick was on top of Sasuke's, ready to torture the Uchiha with his own games.

Growl.

Smirk.

Let round two begin!

Unfortunately, that night ended with Sakura being virtually starved, and with Sasuke adding an inch to his growing waistline (god no). That wasn't even the end of it because out of nowhere, Naruto( to Sasuke and Sakura's never ending surprise) broke down the doorway of the Uchiha compound and demanded in a very loud and obnoxious voice " I smelled Ramen!!! Where?? WHERE!!???" Naruto questioned loudly hungry blue eyes darting everywhere.

Sakura sighed and pointed to the Uchiha contently sitting on the chair, and decided at that exact time to burp extremely loud. The only thing heard that night was Naruto's excessive " NOOO!" throughout the village.

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura sighed for the 10th time in just five minutes, and fell back on the bench. She quietly observed the people walking past them all with happy –I'm-not-bored-unlike-you-faces. 

" Ne… Sasuke-kun…."

Suck.

Lick.

Bite.

" What was the point of going to the festival-"

Swallow.

Grunt.

" If we were just going to sit here all day??" Sakura countered in a disappointed voice.

Bite.

Chew.

Groan.

" And I was really looking forward to it too…" she mumbled quietly.

Without a word, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and forced the startled girl up on her feet.

Sakura watched Sasuke's back in both curiousity and puzzlement as he quietly held on to her wrist, pulling her to Kami knows where finally ending his mini tomato fest. At least they were finally moving now, and Sakura's cheery mood went back to normal again as she had a content smile adorning her face.

They passed by numerous entertainment stands where countless children and adults alike lined up in rows, ready to try their luck on a fortune wheel or win a prize. Sasuke looked behind him, making sure that Sakura wasn't offended or scared in anyway when he suddenly grabbed her like that.

But he assumed that the kunoichi would understand, considering this was indeed for a good reason, even leaving one last tomato behind! Imagine that.

Sakura on the other hand was just tickled pink by the Uchiha's sudden (sweet) actions, deliberately dropping his food to lead her to some sort of mystery place where she and him could spend some more time together. Maybe Sasuke was thinking of bringing her somewhere special or going on a ride with her like the bumper cars, or, or the Ferris-wheel, where they could enjoy the sights. Sakura was just plain giddy as she even envisioned the possibility of his strong sturdy arms slowly encircling…

But then Sasuke began to speed it up, and Sasuke being a male, usually had longer strides than girls, which in this case would be Sakura. The kunoichi tried to pace her self with Sasuke trying to make her steps longer, until she began to get tired.

" I saw it here earlier…" Sasuke muttered quietly to himself, his head ( Sakura's point of view) swaying left or right. This puzzled Sakura somewhat and wanted to ask him what exactly he was looking for but-oh Kami can't he slow down??

" Sasuke-kun… can we please-pant- slow down?"

"…"

Sakura struggled to match Sasuke's manly strides but to no avail, passing through what seemed to be a labyrinth of people. Suddenly, a man about in his mid-forties bumped Sakura on the shoulder effectively knocking the kunoichi to the side.

" Oh exc-"

" Watch wer yer goin' lady! Stupid kids these days…" the rude man snapped at her.

Sakura was about to retort a snappy comeback when she abruptly tripped on a rock causing her to bump harshly on Sasuke's (muscular) back. ' Eaaaahh! My nose! Damn it Sasuke what the heck is wrong now??' Sakura ill-temperedly thought.

" Hn. Found it…" Sasuke spoke, letting go of Sakura's wrist (much to Inner Sakura's dismay).

" Sasuke-kun, what in the world are you-" Sakura mumbled annoyed as she moved in front of Sasuke to get a better view.

Blink.

Stare.

Twitch.

" S…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sweat dropped sighing in defeat. It was too good to be true, and therefore all her previous fantas-er accusation were pounded to dust and buried to the ground. Damn you clueless male minds… and curse you to hell mother nature…

Sasuke began to casually walk toward the small washroom stall with a large blue print of **MALE **on the front swivel door. ' He brought me here... to go use the damn toilet...arg! Stupid...insane Sakura sighed, feeling like the needy, neglected –wanting-to spend-time-with-their-crush woman she was right now. Kami, she was an idiot to be expecting so much from the OH so sensitive Sasuke… damn she's going to have to do something about that attitude of his.

Sasuke pause and looked over his shoulder and spoke a single " Wait here," before proceeding to do his business. Che. Believe me Sakura would high-tailed out of there instead of choosing to stand right in front of the boys bathroom, glaring at the wooden door. But duh!? Where else was she supposed to go? Oh right… somewhere where her dignity and pride as a self respecting young lady wouldn't be stepped on.

Sakura begun to turn on her heals when… " No Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura yelped.

* * *

Somewhere not too far…

" Ahhhha! Hinata-chan we're here!" Naruto loudly proclaimed, his hands behind his head.

Hinata followed quietly beside the blonde ninja, her ecstatic observant lavender eyes taking in the sight in front of her. There was a familiar banner (Of course it was familiar. She made it just yesterday!) hung on top of the opening gates that read : "**Welcome To The Spring Festival"** written in big pink and purple letters. Crowds of people passed them by as many children and adult alike wore spring kimonos to honor the traditions of the festival. She too had worn a custommary kimono with a light purple color and a white lotus print for an obi. ( Naruto ofcourse wore his trademark Orange and Black outfit, as most of the guys wore the same thing)

There were small food vendors selling cotton candy to the little kids near the entrance of the festival, and beyond that, Hinata noticed the long lines of Konoha villagers eagerly waiting to try the rides and such. It made the Hyuga heiress completely and utterly happy to find the festival a big and successful hit. She secretly gazed to her left, seeing a very enthusiastic, bandaged (A/N: I'll explain next time about the bandages) Naruto grinning like a maniac as she followed him inside.

" See? Did we get lost? Nope! I told you I'd find a way for us to get here **Dattebbayo!!**" Naruto yelled loudly again, making Hinata do a combo smile-blush-and nod. ' Oh.. N-naruto-kun –blush- Y-you're just so c…c…cu….' Hinata tried to recite in her mind but couldn't find the courage to do so. When suddenly…

* * *

' **OH FOR THE HOLY NAME OF GOD, JUST SAY IT GIRL!' **an Inner voice boomed in her mind like a loud obnoxious siren. ( A/N: Can we all guess what this is?) 

' **I am sooooo noot like obnoxious!'** The inner voice countered.

' Wh-what? Who's there??' Hinata asked quietly, afraid of this new insane voice talking in her head. No she wasn't going crazy, that couldn't be true! She had never sniffed those magic markers she used for the festival decorations she swore...well maybe just once… Hinata mentally doubted her sanity.

' **Hinata you are not losing your mind ok? Just chillax and stay with me,'** A familiar feminine voice chanted, giving outer Hinata deep breath lessons.

-Breathe in-

-Breathe out-

-Breathe in-

-Breathe out-

Ok… doing great…

' Who, who are you?' Hinata finally called out in the deepest recesses of her mind. Voices coming out of nowhere in her mind was just too plain complicated to take in, she would appreciate some sort of physical picture or something at least… and yes she found it weird to be talking to herself.

' **If this'll help you figure things out a lot faster then fine,'** The same voice muttered. Then all of a sudden there was a loud opening of a door ( In Hinata's opinion) and out of the fog machines set up near that exact same door came….

O.o

o.O

' Wha…Wh-what the…' Hinata mumbled incoherently as she looked at an exact replica of herself!

Well not completely exact for you see the Hinata before her was completely wearing the opposite of what she was wearing. Hinata ran her shocked Hyuga orbs on Hinata#2's stud earrings, a dark purple neck choker with a small swirl design in the middle. She also noticed that her counterpart was no longer wearing the concealing jacket Hinata always wore but instead was wearing a thin light purple vest that had a long v-neck line that ended at her mid drift (this outlined her chest area more), where a fishnet tank top was revealed. She was wearing a white mini skirt (much like Sakura's outfit) with slits on the front and back where tight black shorts were slightly seen.

And let's not forget Hinata#2's fingernails that were painted with light purple, with the tips dipped with dark violet. Hinata was blushing in embarrassment as she imagined herself wearing the same type of outfit, which only led to her thoughts on her father fainting from shock, and being a total disgrace as a Hyuga and a lad-

' **Oh will you quit that scared attitude of yours girl?'** Inner Hinata sighed in annoyance. She folded her hands on her chest and stared Hinata down.

' Why…why in the world am I-you-u-us-w-wearing such a..such a' Hinata stuttered in an accusing tone.

' **Great outfit? I picked it out myself… or rather _you_ did during that night where you had those magazines-' **

' W-what are you talking about!?' – insert guilty look here- ' A-and why in the world do you look l-like…me?'

' **Haven't you figured it out yet?? Ah well, I guess you were deprived of you're inner self until now. MAN AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET SOME CONTROL HERE FINALLY!!!'** Inner Hinata cheered.

**'GAWD I can't believe I was stuck in that boring cramped up little piece of &# box for the last 18 years!'**

Hinata's eyes widened at such words coming out from HER mouth and decided to change the subject.

' I-I have an inner self? Am… I the only o-one? If not then… oh w-would you p-please change your cl-clothing! It's v-very improper f-for my inner self to be d-dressed like …this' Hinata spoke louder and tried to get her embarrassment under control. Thank goodness she stashed that same costume at home under her mattress-

' **Listen up Hinata, I'm your inner self and yes everyone has one…even _Naruto-kun,'_** she murmured slightly seeing Hinata turn a deep shade of pink.

' W-wait a minute, if everyone h-has one… how come I've never heard you until n-now??'

'**Well ya see, when you were born, different parts of your personality (including me), had a race to see which personality would rule over you for Kami knows how long. So when we started that race to see who gets to your mind first, shyness wasn't informed about this race therefore, we found her quietly hiding behind the entrance to your mind. So, yaddi, yadda long story short, she didn't know she had complete control of you're personality until you subconsciously let one of us out.'**

Blink.

' S-so are you my pr-pro-sti-stitue and r-rude personality??' Hinata asked shyly.

'**I'M YOUR OUTGOING PERSONALITY YOU IMBECILE!' **Inner Hinata screeched.

'More like my obnoxiously loud bitch personality…' Someone whispered in the deepest part of her mind.

' **I heard that critic (another personality)! Now shut up in your cell!!!'**

Hinata let out a small 'eep' darting her surprised eyes left and right.

' **Geeze, you're lucky anger wasn't here to hear that. Actually she's getting pretty old and ugly in her cell with you hardly letting her out.'**

' I-m not used to a-anger….'

' **SERIOUSLY you have got to take control Hinata! Be a little more loose, a little more alive! Let your self-go a little… '** Inner Hinata suggested, making hand gestures to herself.

-Sigh-

' I-guess I-I'll t-try…'

' **YOUR PATHETIC IF THAT'S ALL YOUR PLANNING TO DO-'**

' ALL RIGHT SHUT THE HELL UP I'LL DO IT ALREADY GAWD!' Inner Hinata screeched ANGRILY,finally getting tired of all the yelling and bitching, disappeared from her inner self.

Finally, somewhere in the deepest darkest corner in Hinata's brain, a cell slowly creaked open and a dark shadow started walking right behind outgoing Hinata…

' **So… you think I'm getting old and ugly huh?'**

**

* * *

**

Hinata snapped out of her entrancing chaotic thoughts only to find Naruto's nose right up hers… wow she never noticed how enticingly deep his cerulean eyes were and also she noticed up close the little scratch marks present on his cheeks (she never got to ask how Naruto got hurt in the first place and thought it rude to ask) … and those soft whiskers she just wanted to touch...to kis… 'OMG NARUTO KUN!!'

" Are you finally awake Hinata-chan? You've been spacing out ever since we got here," Naruto asked, while Hinata blushed ten fold feeling the fox boy's warm breath fanning her face.

" Hey, hey you're all warm and red all over again, are you ok?" Naruto asked with concern.

" U-um I'm ok-" Hinata mumbled weakly.

"Hey I got something perfect to cool you down!" Naruto grinned pulling out…

" Ice-cream! Since you were in a such a daze, I left for a bit and got you this vanilla flavoured one," Naruto smiled happily at the blushing girl handing her the cone. Hinata looked down and blushed at how Naruto got her, her favourite flavour while mumbling a quick 'thank you'.

As soon as Hinata bit down on the cool surface of the Ice cream (thinking about how good and sweet the vanilla tasted) and no sooner when she did, her hands started shaking…. oh so violently that she dropped her cone.

Naruto who was looking elsewhere spoke " C'mon Hinata let's go inside and ride all those-"

"LET'S GET GOING THEN CHAA!!!!" Hinata screamed,suddenly and yanked poor Naruto by the collar, making him drop his chocolate cone and effectively choking him. Oh dear, oh dear, poor Naruto was in for a rude awakening when he gave Hinata that dreaded Vanilla cone. (A/N: Mwahaha!! Die Naruto by the wrath of Hinata!!!)

* * *

Back To Our Favourite couple...

No. This was so. NOT. Happening to her.

Blink.

Oh Kami it was! Okay, Okay, calm, down…. You're just in a roomful of guys that need to go to the bathroom, and they just HAPPEN to be staring at you… no biggie…

Flash Back:

Sasuke quietly proceeded to walk toward the men's room, completely ignoring the –attention deprived- kunoichi and made his way in the rest room. As Sakura watched the door swivel back and forth, she gathered her self and walked somewhere to wait for for Sasuke to Potty when….

A sudden tug at her arm forced Sakura to turn right around her heals and head straight for the MEN'S bathroom. She tried with all her might pulling and tugging the other way and letting a quiet string of rainbow colored curses to fly out of her mouth about the demonic ring, trying to somehow save herself from her eminent embarrassing doom.

Sakura produced buckets of sweat in mere seconds, as she watched in panic as the door got closer and closer to her face…heck she couldn't even stop as she desperately clung to a tree nearby and trying to hold on with all her strength (which people thought that she was some sort of environmentalist showing her dedication when they saw her hugging the tree tightly)…. But as fate (or the cruel author) would have it, Sakura ended up peeling some tree bark and got pulled straight into her humiliating doom.

End Flashback

Sakura found herself closing her eyes tightly muttering incoherent words such as " Oh Kami I swear I didn't see anything!" or " Kill Sasuke…later…arg" and a small," Hmm…smells weird here…"

She began to hear some snickers out of every corner and so despite her mega (exciting) embarrassing ordeal, Sakura managed to peak between her fingers to see a long line of males oddly staring at her… and by oddly she meant perverted.

" Uh…um…H-Hi everyone," Sakura managed to whisper, blushing furiously by embarrassment, and anger (How dare they look at her like that!). By now, all the horny males in that small confined space had their eyes on her.

'Sasuke… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?' Sakura thought panicked. Hey its not like she couldn't do anything about these guys, heck, she could definitely beat up all the perverts in this bathroom in just one blow, but technically it was her fault (soo not her fault!) for stepping into male territory so it wouldn't be fair. Plus, her explaining to Tsunade about her breaking the necks of a whole group of males when she happened to be in their bathroom wasn't such a good idea.

Yup, this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Belated Valentines everyone!! I shall give you all heart shaped cookies, heart shaped cards, and a heart shaped kiss for bearing with me for soo long. I hope that this chapter will satisfy you guys long enough for me to conjure up another chapter. (Hey it was so not easy, my back feels like a 70 year old's after finishing this.) Anyhow, I thought that since it was the month of love, I decided to make this chapter extra long for my readers (If I have some left LOL) and I would appreciate some lovely reviews and (lovely hate and complain reviews for some of you guys out there) as it would make me completely ecstatic to hear your opinions. You guys might also be able to catch a glimpse of the other pairings such as Shika/Ino, and Neji/Tenten...and maybe those mystery people that I talked about earlier in the chapters. You know the ones who gave Sasuke and Sakura the ring! Just maybe...**

** So keep an eye out for the next chapter people as there only a few of them to go until Sticky Situation meets a dead end! (Horrible I know). More fluff to come later!**

**Ja!**

**Ps. You know what to do to get the next chapter faster… wink, wink **


	18. Don't let me fall!

Day 6: Saturday 1/2

" Hey there missy are you lost?" a middle aged man asked with a wink.

" No… um-" she started.

" I didn't know I died because you sure look like an angel sent from heaven," another male in the crowd pushed the first and whispered sexily (or tried to) at her. She grimaced and stepped back. What a stupid corny pick up line!

" Wow babe, you lookin' fine!" another hormonial male from the back shouted without shame. She narrowed her eyes at the numerous pairs of eyes ogling her- heck she could tell some were already undressing her in their dirty perverted minds!

Sakura glared daggers at the ridiculously large group of horny men in in front of her. (Honestly, she couldn't understand how many guys could fit into this itty-bitty restroom.) Thanks to the enclosed space, the young kunoichi could even smell the strong unpleasant aroma of tuna, sake, onions and other atrocious smells from their breath. The look of the bathroom didn't help make the smell better either.

' Who in their right mind would color restroom walls, puke green and brown/yellow for their urinals? Sakura thought horrified as she examined the urinals further and quickly turned her eyes away in disgust.

Ok, that definitely wasn't brown paint on the urinals...

She continuously tried to push her hand behind her back in hopes of escaping the male bathroom of hell. Sadly, the ring glowed a faded green and urged her forward; earning weird looks of curiosity from the men around her. She was so close to the exit!

" Is that a ring on your finger babe?" one young boy from the front took a step forward; eyeing her finger (or more likely the ring) like it was some sort of demon from hell. Which was exactly what Sakura thought of it at the dreaded moment.

" Don't tell me your taken babe? Who's the bastard that hooked up with you?" the man glared at her hand again in disgust, as if he would be a better partner for her.

She swore on her grave, that Uchiha Sasuke would find her shoe shoved up his bum if he doesn't show up any time soon.

' Grrrrr… Sasuke you ass, you better come and get me. Or. You're. Dead!' she growled.

" It's none of your business," she glared hotly at him. Her love life (or _lack_ of in her opinion) was no one's business but her own.

" Yeah, gorgeous, he's not good enough for you!"

" Date me instead, it'll be worth it," someone else shouted, as they crowded around her in a circle.

Sakura looked back at the men surrounding her, hoping to find any familiar face that could possibly get her out of this mob. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, hell even Gai-sensei! Anyone would be fine! It's not like she was fearing for her safet but rather the opposite. The young kunoichi couldn't promise not to do anything rash, especially in a room full of rabid males. Sakura's eyes narrowed, straining to see at the back of the crowd. Wait a sec? Did she just see a white mop of hair?

But before she could glance again, the crowed of ravenous men advanced forward, tightening the space around her. Great, _just _great. The one time she decides to dress nice for an occasion, she finds herself hounded by the wrong guys.

Sakura glared at her feet. ' C'mon move back already! It's just a stupid ring infused with chakra…. We can…make…it…arg!' she thought in frustration.

Slowly her feet began to inch backward, a thin sheet of sweat forming on her forehead from the effort. ' Yes!' she thought, feeling victorious, ' almost there!' But before she could reach for the handle, a large full hand rubbed the small of her back and slowly moved lower.

The kunoichi froze, as the hairs on her neck stood up in utter disgust.

" Hey there sexy babe, why don't we get outta here and go some place more private, hmm?" the deranged voice of someone crazy (and she says crazy, because no one is stupid enough to touch her unless they wanted to break their neck) spoke behind her.

Sakura shook, her fists getting ready to connect with the soon-to-be-dead-person behind her.

" I'll give you the best fu-"

' **THAT'S IT, PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT!!'** Inner Sakura roared.

Suddenly, the crowd of males began to take a step back from the shaking kunoichi who's fist apparently glowed a bright green. She grinned evilly at them and was about to turn around aiming a punch straight at the guy's face, but then raised an eyebrow in question. They all pointed a shaky finger behind her, stuttering as they backed to the wall slowly.

" I wouldn't want to finish my sentence if I were you…" a deep silky voice behind her whispered. Sakura didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her. She involuntary shivered from the tone of his calm voice, but Sakura knew that underneath the calm monotonous voice was the clear threat that he would surely follow through.

How unnerving he sounded.

" Kami! Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke!?" one of them asked, surprised.

" That's him, right?" one man whispered.

" Yeah, betrayed Konoha. What was the hokage thinking letting him come back here?" another man spat the words quietly.

Sakura abruptly turned around, walking toward the man who disrespected Sasuke. A scowl forming on her face. " Who do you think you are? You have no right to-"

A hand shot out to grab her wrist. " Let's go Sakura," he ordered in an impassive voice. She hesitated for a moment then followed the Sasuke's wishes.

The kunoichi glared across her shoulder one more time, before quietly following the silent Uchiha out of the stalls.

* * *

Honestly, he had absolutely no idea why he agreed to this.

He could be at home right now, getting some sleep. Surely anyone in his position would rather be sleeping their troubles away than being dragged to a pointless annual tradition, that-

" Hurry up!"

Or he could be watching the white mounds of clouds in the sky, simply basking in the quiet the forest had offered behind his home. Or even a game of shogi with Naruto ( who is impossibly idiotic in Shikamaru's opinion) would be a better choice than this.

" Kami, move faster you lazy ass! The entrance is right there!" she yelled.

Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time that day, rolling his eyes toward the sky. His teammates irritatingly loud voice grated through his ears like sandpaper. At this rate, the young chunnin wondered if he would lose his hearing at such a young age.

Maybe he could still turn back. ' C'mon brain, think of something to get me out of this,' he thought. If only he could get the woman's iron grip off of his wrist and **maybe **he could make a quick escape to the forest, or possibly lead her on with a clone.

But then again if he were to do any of that, he'll most probably have his ass handed to him by the obnoxiously loud woman.

" How troublesome…." He muttered, while an exuberant Ino pulled him with the strength of a bull. Why did he decide to go to this meaningless festival anyway?

" Shikamaru you are so lazy! Hurry up for kami's sake! Were already late because of you and now you want to be even more late! The others are probably here already… arg! Hey are you listen-" Shikamaru chose to ignore Ino's mindless ranting about his laziness from here.

Hell, he had a truckload of that jabbering from his mother everyday. He sure as hell didn't need a repeat of it from his teammate.

He was brought back to his senses when the pulling stopped. Blinking slowly, Shikamaru saw Ino's hands on her side looking extremely disappointed with him. The lazy chunning narrowed his eyes. ' Damn her, she's using that guilty trick again…' Shikamaru thought looking at anywhere but her. Last time she had used the power of her baby blue eyes, and pouting lips, he and Choji had been forced to help clean her garage for the whole day. By help, he meant **clean** her garage. By **themselves**.

Oh the joy.

" Stop it with the face Ino, it won't work." Shikamaru said to the blonde, finally looking back at his extremely quiet teammate.

" If, if you don't want to come Shikamaru I understand." She lowered her eyes on the ground.

" Sorry for forcing you," she muttered quietly. The young Nara's eye's widened at hearing the blonde's apology. _Apology… apology… apology…_Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. She actually apologized, and gave him his freedom to choose.

Damn her. She's really upset with him.

Ino turned her back to Shikamaru, sighing softly. She really wanted him to go with her to the festival. After all she'd spent so much time fixing herself that morning just for this occasion and for him- the young woman halted her thoughts, a soft blush on her cheeks.

' Hell no! Stop that before it gets out of hand Ino! Get it together. ' She reminded herself, mumbling soft curses at her stupid thoughts. She wanted to go to the festival to-to meet the others and have fun. Exactly.

Shikamaru looked at his teammates back, slowly walking toward the festival. Sighing deeply, he began to catch up to Ino, passing in front of her.

Looking over his shoulder, he lazily replied, " What are you waiting for Ino? Hurry up." The blonde woman grinned widely before taking her place to his side, easily slipping into her normal bubbly self.

" Oooh Shikamaru you won't regret it! There are so many rides here and everything! See! Look over there!, and I want to ride that one later too! " she talked animatedly as they walked in the festival.

" Troublesome woman…" he muttered quietly as he glanced at the bubbly blonde beside him, and back onto the festival streets and booths. Why did he agree to this again?

Oh yeah, he didn't. But then again...he just did.

* * *

" Sasuke-kun you should've let me go! That guy was being rude-" Sakura countered.

" It doesn't matter." He retorted, looking as nonchalant as ever. But Sakura wasn't ready to let it go.

" Still, he should've minded his own business. He has no right to judge you like that."

Sasuke stopped abruptly, making the kunoichi halt on her steps. He was looking far off in the distance, as if remembering a past memory. Then his deep black eyes focused on her, a slight smirk on his lips. Sakura almost took a step back.

" And who does? You?"she furrowed her eyebrows at his comment.

" I never said that," she said.

" It sounds like you were implying it, " he retorted.

She glared at him. " Sasuke-kun we were talking about that guy's opinion. Not me."

" Your opinions are more interesting."

" My opinions hardly matter." She countered. Sakura knew that was a complete lie, but she wasn't about to let the obstinate Uchiha win this verbal argument.

"Hn."

" Is that your answer to everything?"

"Aa."

" Ugh."

Sasuke continued to walk on towards an alley in the festival (ignoring Sakura completely), aggravating the kunoichi to no end with his one-word answers. How the hell was she suppose to understand his limited vocabulary?

Sasuke looked out toward the outstretched booths laid out for them. It was noon, and if he was to commence with his plan, he might as well add the rides and prize giving for a bonus. This was all for her after all.

Everything was silent for a while, Sakura looking at various booths containing stuffed animals and such, while Sasuke glanced at the numerous lines of people filing for rides. When suddenly…

Plop.

Sakura stopped walking as she noticed that the stoic Uchiha was no longer walking with her. Sakura looked to her left and right until she finally turned around. She looked at Sasuke's narrowed eyes and snorted, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

" S-Sasuke-kun…um…your…h-head," Sakura said in between breaths. She looked at the scowling Uchiha as he slowly reached for the top of his head, where a small plastic ramen bowl sat.

" Hey Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" an energetic soon-to-have-his-ass-kicked Naruto bounded towards them. Sakura swerved her body to the side to see the energetic ball of blonde running toward them with a wet spot on his groin (which Sakura didn't even want to ask about)…and what's this?

" Hinata-chan?" Sakura echoed curiously. The Hyuga girl looked redder and warmer than Sakura had ever seen her, as she shyly walked behind Naruto. ' I wonder what's made her so flustered like that,' she thought. ' It's probably something Naruto did.'

" H-hello S-Sakura-san….S-Sasuke-san," Hinata muttered, blushing hotly.

" Dobe…." Sasuke growled, as he took the small ramen cup from his head, grasping the plastic cup with enough force to almost break it.

" Teme!" Naruto shot back, glaring and smirking at Sasuke for his little victory.

" What the hell was that for Naruto?" He hissed, picking up a stray of noodle on his head. Luckily the ramen bowl was empty except for traces of noodles on the sides. Sasuke clenched his fist, attempting to smack Naruto when Sakura intervened.

Sakura walked toward Hinata surprising the shy girl by putting a palm on her forehead. " Oh Hinata-chan! Your temperature's really high! Do you have a fever?"

The said Hyuga blushed even redder as she began to twiddle her fingers like she used to back then. Should she tell Sakura? Hinata was sure that the pink-haired medic would keep it a secret. Hinata nodded quietly, and urged her and Sakura away from the two guys.

" What's wrong?"

" W-well S-Sakura-san, N-Naruto-kun and I w-were on our w-way to the r-r-roller coaster ride when he b-bought m-me an I-ice cream cone…" Hinata explained, while looking onto the ground. Wait a sec, wasn't she afraid of fast moving rides? Sakura nodded and smiled. " That's sweet of Naruto, so what else?"

Hinata looked down. " H-he, g-g-gave me… V-V- Vanilla flavor," she whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. " A-and, I..I lost c-control," Hinata muttered softly.

'Now that explains everything!' the kunoichi thought. What was so dreaded about the harmless vanilla ice cream you say? Sakura knew exactly what happens to Hinata when she's given anything with vanilla on it. Sakura experienced the full power of the Hyuuga one time back when they were younger. She had invited Tenten, Ino and Hinata to a sleepover party at her house and offered Hinata vanilla ice-cream. Hinata was impossible to handle and after the party, let's just say her parents had grounded her for a month, and their neighbhours had sent angry letters of complaints.

It was embarrassing, and even more so for the Hyuuga girl.

It was the exact same case with Lee, except his "energetic outbursts" would be triggered from a single drop of Sake, while Hinata's were Vanilla flavored **ANYTHING**. And instead of being drunk like Lee, Hinata would experience a sudden outgoing personality that only awakens when eating vanilla anything.

" W-what happened Hinata?" Sakura hesitated, knowing the Hyuga heiress was extremely embarrased. Had she done something humiliating? Declare her undying love for the blonde infront of a crowd? Kiss him passionately? Strip tease? Sakura sweatdropped at her thoughts, knowing the Hyuuga Heiress still had an ounce of control at the least and would never do such a degrading thing, even when faced with a sugar high. Right?

As if it wasn't already humanly possible, Hinata blushed even deeper as she whispered low to Sakura. " After e-eating th-the ice-cream, I p-pushed N-Naruto-kun t-to the r-roller-c-coaster ride and w-we rode it and I s-screamed loud obscenities of a-a-approval... then a-after t-that, I-i made N-Naruto k-kun w-win me a t-teddy bear... and I accidentally stepped on his f-foot, "

Sakura smiled in sympathy" Well that's not too bad-"

"A-After I d-dropped a r-ramen bowl on his p-pants." Ouch. Okay, now she knew where that wet stain on Naruto's erm...area had come from.

" Oww, that must've hurt..." she muttered, feeling sorry for the Kyuubi boy who was a victim of Hinata's sugar high.

Sakura gaped, wincing at the image of Naruto having hot ramen drop on his pants.. Hinata was almost near to tears. " I-I'm so a-ashamed Sakura-san... N-Naruto-kun P-probably hates m-me..."

The knoichi patted Hinata on the back. " Naruto would never hate anyone much less you, and for little things like that. Heck, he probably enjoyed the ride, and he probably wanted to buy you that bear anway. I'm sure that ramen wasn't too hot, and I bet his toe is already healed, " Sakura stated trying to ease the girl, while glancing at the blushing blonde boy that was yelling at a glaring Uchiha.

" T-that's n-not it..." Hinata mumbled shyly.

" What is it then?"

" I-I... after I s-s-stepped o-on h-his t-toe, and d-dropped t-the r-ramen... I..." she trailed off.

" What?"

" I h-h-hugged him and k-k-kissed his cheek in a-apology..." Hinata whispered quickly. Sakura blinked in utter shock at the very bold act Hinata did for the idiot. She grinned at the shy girl, laughing in happiness. " Hinata-chan, congrats! What in the world are you worried for? Naruto probably fell in love with you now!"

The Hyuuga girl reddened and smiled softly, when all of a sudden the boy in question came running to them. " Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? What are you guys talking about here?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura smiled slyly at Naruto, and deciding to spare the girl more embarrasment, dropped her plan to tease him about the incident...for now. Instead, she turned her attention to the numerous bandages on his tanned face.

" Ne, Naruto, why is your face covered with scratches?" Sakura asked absentmindedly, looking at the grinning blonde, who happened to be watching Sasuke. The Uchiha gave Naruto a stern don't-you-dare look.

His grin couldn't have possibly stretched any wider. ' Payback Sasuke-teme!'

" Well you see Sakura-chan, teme here had asked me a favor yesterday for someone…" he drawled out, loving the way the Uchiha's eye's narrowed. Sakura looked back and forth from both boys, oblivious to the intense exchange of messages they were giving each other.

" What favour?"

" It's nothing." Sasuke quickly spoke.

" If it's nothing then why can't you tell me?" Sakura countered back.

" Yeah teme, I think Sakura-chan would appreciate knowing what you-" Naruto made choking noises as Sasuke jammed the small ramen cup into the loud boys mouth.

He smirked.

" Why don't you and Hinata go have more ramen?" He asked politely. He looked at Hinata pointedly. " Right Hinata? Just add it to my tab in Ichiraku." He took Sakura by the wrist and sped off to a different direction, the sound of Naruto's colorful vocabulary echoing off into the distance.

* * *

" Ne Sasuke-kun, what was Naruto talking about?" Sakura asked, subtly opening the topic. But the Uchiha caught on to her actions.

" It's nothing Sakura forget about it." He mumbled, edging her forward to the line. In a hasty attempt to escape Naruto's jabbering pie-hole that threatened to expose his plans, Sasuke pulled Sakura to the closest ride that he could find, which was this gigantic circular object.

What was it that they used to call this death trap? Oh yeah, a Ferris wheel.

" You said that before. What's the big deal?" she asked exasperated, directing Sasuke's attention back to her.

" Hn."

" You tell Naruto, so why not me?" she asked.

" Quit it Sakura," he warned. Why does she keep prying for answers? Knowing Sakura, she was never usually this nosy about other's business. She must've gotten this side of herself from Ino.

" No," she answered.

The line moved and the pair took a step.

She sighed and looked away. " I get it, you don't trust me," she mumbled angrily. Much like a sulking child in Sasuke's opinion.

" It's not like that."

One more pair entered the Ferris wheel that looked much like an antique object with rusty colored hinges in Sasuke's opinion. That thing looked liked it was older than it was allowed to be, and he sure as hell didn't remember seeing it on their way here. Strange.

" Sure it isn't. You and Naruto have always been close ne?" she grumbled, obviously annoyed.

They came up in the front of the line and as Sasuke handed the tickets to the booth manager; his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

" Thank you sir, and enjoy the ride!" the too-cheery man smiled at them, or at least he thought so. (He couldn't tell from the high collar the man was wearing. ' How odd,' the young Uchiha thought as he and Sakura entered the ride, remembering the white mop of hair the booth guy had. ' He looked very familiar, but I can't quite place it.'

His, there's-something-weird-going-on-here senses were tingling like crazy.

Sasuke looked at the irritated young girl in front of him, obviously displeased. He sighed inwardly; not liking the mood Sakura has gotten into.

" Sakura, " called her.

"…"

" Sakura." He tried again.

"…"

He sighed, growing impatient.

" Sakura. **Look **at me," he spoke sternly. The kunoichi slightly turned to him, glaring sideways and giving him the –what-the-hell-do-you-want? Look. He held her eyes with his own, making Sakura's features soften. 'Why in the world is he looking at me like that?' she thought, her pulse racing faster in her veins.

" I trust you," he whispered sincerely. Well it sure as hell sounded sincere. Sakura blinked, then smiled.

" I trust you too Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Comforting silence overtook them, as the ride slowly took them to the top, at least until the small cage-like seat they were in began to wobble.

This didn't bother the Uchiha much, knowing that something this old will most likely sway and cringe like an old closet, but as he looked across from him, Sasuke noticed Sakura's "tense" form and furrowed his brow.

Sakura's green eye's darted left and right, her fists digging into the leather seat, while despite the cool breeze (the Ferris wheel they were in had no roof and only metal bars around them) blowing through them, she was sweating.

" What's wrong Sakura?"

The kunoichi didn't seem to hear the call, as she looked frantically at the rusted hinges of the door, then quickly at the open roof of the ride. She _tried_ to ignore the menacing sways and creaks of the car.

' Oh dear Kami, why is this stupid piece of junk swaying so much?' Sakura thought frantically.

' **Exactly because it's an old piece of junk!' **Inner Sakura answered back with a growing panic in her voice.

Their seat swayed even more as a gust of wind blew past them.

' AHHH! Holy mother of-! We're gonna fall!' Sakura panicked inwardly, clutching the leather seat so roughly it was about to tear.

' **SOMEBODY LET ME OFF THIS THING!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

"_Sakura! _" Sasuke spoke louder this time, finally earning the kunoichi's attention. " What's wrong with you?" he asked.

The kunoichi gulped. " S-Sasuke-kun, this Ferris-wheel s-seems unstable," she spoke in a shaky breath. She looked over the bars and noticed how extremely tiny everyone looked from below, and how someone could fall to their doom if they were to accidentally fall of the side of the seat.

Sakura's breath hitched, imagining a pink splotch on the ground, which looked very much like her head.

" Sakura, are you afraid of heights?" Sasuke asked across from her. Honestly, he couldn't believe a ninja- much less a strong high-ranking one like her- could be afraid of something so trivial as heights.

" N-no! Th-that's stupid!" she mumbled half-heartedly, and then squeaked as their seat stopped roughly at the very top. The Uchiha was taken back as well by the sudden stop of the ride, looking down at the booth to see if something went wrong. ' What happened? Why'd it stop?'

He could see the Hokage Mountain clearly from the top, as well as the expanding houses all over Konoha, and the view was breathtaking. Sadly he didn't have the time to enjoy the scenery.

He narrowed his eyes, recalling the white haired booth guy. ' That idiot better not have anything to do with this' he thought. Suddenly the car groaned and rocked back and forth as another gust of wind blew their seat.

" Ack! –gasp- S-Sasuke-kun w-what the hell happened!?" Sakura yelled, panic taking over her features. The Uchiha quickly turned his attention over to the gasping kunoichi in front of him.

" Sakura, calm down. It's probably nothing-" he spoke as he tried to calm her down.

Their seat swayed again.

" Oh Kami! What the hell is happening!?" Sakura yelled in a distraught voice, her eyes darting quickly from their seat and onto the ground **far** below. Sasuke furrowed his brows in thought. If the ride kept going like this, Sakura would become even more alarmed.

' Damn, what do I do?' Sasuke thought inwardly.

' **Duuuuuuudee, she's totally afraid of heights!'** Inner Sasuke commented.

' You retard, don't you think I know that?' Sasuke snapped.

' **I'm just stating the fact! Sheesh!'** Inner Sasuke pouted. **' Well, what are you waiting for, a pajama party? Help her!'**

' If I knew that, I wouldn't be talking to you!' Sasuke growled inwardly.

' **Oh riiigh…'** Inner Sasuke mumbled.

' You're absolutely useless,' Sasuke commented dryly.

Their seat jerked again violently, causing the kunoichi to scream in a high-pitched voice as she was flung out of her seat toward the Uchiha in front of her. Sasuke reddened slightly as Sakura tightly clung to the front of his shirt like a vice, trying to ignore the fact that their chests were touching. ( A/N: Oooh Sasuke you pervert you! XD)

" Oh Dear Kami!" Sakura yelled, clutching the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

"Sakura calm down-" Sasuke started, grasping Sakura's palms.

" Ahhhh!"

" Listen to me-" Sasuke spoke again.

" For the love of Kami, somebody bring me down!!" she shrieked in his ear as the car tilted to Sasuke's side, threatening to fall. He **completely** ignored Sakura's neck hovering over his face.

" S-Sakura, seriously, calm down." He muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks. If she didn't regain her wits, they would both fall down.

He had to get Sakura's attention now before they're combined weight throws them off balance, yeah that was it, and totally not the fact that his male hormones were acting up from the close contact.

" Sakura shh!" he ordered. " Try to calm down!" he ordered sternly. He wasn't too comfortable with what was happening to this ride (or to the person who was running it either) but he knew that Sakura wasn't helping the situation.

He was so going to kill the guy who managed this death trap of a ride.

Now back to the matter at hand. How in the world do you calm down a female ninja that's afraid of heights? Sasuke narrowed his eyes, finally grasping an idea. It could work, after all, it was taught to them countless of times. He ignored the tingles in his arms as he grasped her shoulders.

" Sakura," he called the kunoichi. Her frightened eyes turned to him.

" So, you um, like the color pink?" he asked seriously. The kunoichi stared dubiously at the Uchiha in front of her. ' Why in the world is he asking me about the color pink?' she thought in confusion.

Sasuke smirked inwardly as he saw the confused look on Sakura's face. 'Yes!' he thought. Operation distract Sakura-so-she-won't-panic-and-fall-off-the-ride plan is working.

" Huh? I…guess…?" she answered lamely, relaxing from the sudden random question.

" And how does that make you feel?"

She raised a pink brow. " What?"

" How does that make you feel?" he repeated.

"...?"

" Well?"

" Well ...if I have to live with a pink hair color for the rest of my life I might as well like it," she answered.

He nodded thoughtfully, praying that the ride would soon move along before he ran out of distractions. Suddenly, a loud electronic voice boomed from the P.A in the festival, which to Sasuke's distaste, was the voice of the booth operator guy:

" Sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems that the –static- Ferris- wheel ride is having some technical problems," 'No shit! Get on with it!' Sasuke thought irritated.

" We'll try to fix the problem as soon as possible, so sit tight and we'll turn on the ride for **you** guys once it is working properly. Thank you for you patience,"

Sasuke became even more suspicious. Did he just hear a chuckle in the background?

Suddenly, their car tilted to the right where the combined weight of the two shinobi was focused, making Sakura yelp again in fright.

" ACCKKK! S-Sasuke-kun we're gonna fall!!!" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke regain his composure and attempted to distract her again.

" Sakura, calm down! If you were scared of heights why didn't you say anything earlier?"

" I-I'm not scared of heights! J-Just the fact that I m-might fall!"

He rolled his eyes. " Obviously not if you were clinging on to my shirt like it was a life jacket," Sakura blushed and immediately noticed the position they were in and almost jumped back to her seat, blushing red.

Suddenly the ride shook to life and in no time they were slowly making they're decent to the ground. The obnoxious operator guys voice roared back on the P.A, an amused tone hidden in his words: " Well it seems that there was a minor error in the controls and that the ride has been fixed. I hope you all enjoyed the experience, and we hope to see you again!" the voice ended.

Slowly and surely their car slowly swerved downward, earning a sigh of relief from both shinobi.

Sakura looked over the metal bars as the ground came closer and closer into view, when she heard a snicker. Sakura tried to keep her blush at bay, as she saw Sasuke looking at her with a gigantic smirk on his face. She growled.

" Shut up Uchiha,"

"I didn't say anything,"

" I know what you're thinking so quit it..."

"Hnn..."

As they got out of their seat, Sasuke quickly walked toward the booth glaring daggers at it at the same time. " What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked worried, her pale face regaining some color.

He answered without looking back. " I have a feeling that technical problem wasn't unintentional." ' You're dead, you're dead, you're dead…' Sasuke thought inwardly.

Suddenly, the P.A. crackled to life as a woman's voice announced herself. " Uchiha Sasuke, Imioi Mushino, and the rest of the contestants that signed up for the festival's annual eating contest please report to section B. We will be starting in 10 minutes, and you wouldn't want to miss the grand prize!"

" Everyone hurry before we start without you!" the electronic woman's voice answered. " And that means you Uchiha!" she muttered in a serious tone.

Everyone around the two shinobi turned to look at the lone Uchiha who's eyes widened at the message.

The Uchiha froze in his spot, his fingers twitching uncontrollably. What. The. Hell? Sakura cautiously walked closer to Sasuke, feeling the killer aura surrounding the boy.

" S-Sasuke-kun… I didn't know you entered an eating contest," she mumbled behind him. The sun was starting to set as the lanterns in the festival lit one by one.

The Uchiha was extremely silent for a moment until he spoke menacingly, " I didn't…"

* * *

Somewhere hidden…

" Hahahaha! –Hic- did you see-hic the look on that boy's face!?" a woman chortled drunkenly.

" Hai! Hai! I've never seen him that red in his whole life," the mysterious male voice answered.

" Well, who do you think will crack first?" She asked.

" Hmmm… I'm thinking he will. After all, we _have_ seen some miraculous things these past few days that I never thought he was capable of doing. My bet is on Sasuke," he answered confidently, challenging the female before him.

" Ha! Sakura will be the one to crack first! Did you see that move she pulled on him while they were stuck up there? It was a move of brilliance! Besides, that Uchiha brat is too stuck up to realize what's happening here. The male mind is as stupid in this subject as they are in sex!"

" Alright, who ever wins the bet owes the other 1000 yen and they have to do something embarrassing for a day. Are you up for it?" she asked.

The male was quiet for once, observing the two shinobi below. " Alright, you're on."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! So sorry for not updating in a billion gazillion years! It's just that I haven't been feeling the vibe to write the next chapter of Sticky Situation and I only felt the urge like two days ago. Hey it happens to everyone right? So here is the long awaited (I think) chapter 18, and I hope you all enjoy. I wasn't so sure about some plots that happened here, but I did it all in a rush so please don't kill me!!! Hides behind giant Gai plushie**

**Tell me what you guys think, as I'll be waiting to hear from you all! wink**

**Ja! **

**Narutard45**


End file.
